


Conversión quimera

by ComoElColorDeLaTinta



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullyng, Doble personalidad, Drama, Gen, Locura, Muertes, Paranoia, Suspenso, sangre, violencia gráfica, y un poco de todo, yo siendo mala escritora :´(
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComoElColorDeLaTinta/pseuds/ComoElColorDeLaTinta
Summary: (INSPIRADO POR "EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL DOCTOR JEKYLL Y EL SEÑOR HYDE")Flug es la mano derecha del villano más grande de todos los tiempos y tiene la reputación de ser un genio nato con una personalidad nerviosa, sensible y tímida, sin embargo tras la falla de un proyecto cocerá el lado más oscuro de su ser: Slug, la doble y siniestra cara del científico demostrará que a un villano no se le subestima.¿de verdad se puede tener dos mentes en un cuerpo?





	1. Experimento 45X-R13, alias <<Conversión quimera>>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sólo la introducción a mi drama, jeje.  
> Han notado que Flug actúa de una manera tierna y tímida para después ser el científico loco y sádico...es raro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he aquí mi primer fic de Villanos, quiero agradecer a WhiskerBiscuit y a su trabajo ; Harley Quinn Is Not A Good Role Model ya que me animó a escribir. ¡Gracias! de verdad me encanta su escritura y recomiendo mucho que le vayan a dar un vistazo.

Flug se encuentra en su laboratorio con un portapapeles en las manos mientras mira al cuerpo colgando frente a él.

—Lo lamento, se supone que no debías morir— le dice Flug al cadáver mientras toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo examina.

Flug se retira para poner el portapapeles en una mesa y saca una pequeña grabadora de bolsillos de su bata.

**_"Experimento 45X-R13, alias <<Conversión quimera>>_ **

**_Martes Febrero 13._ **

**_3:35 am._ **

**_Han pasado 4 horas desde la administración del suero y el hombre ha muerto...igual que la última vez. No presenta ningún cambio físico pero al parecer tras mis últimas modificaciones esta vez fue más...doloroso._ **

**_Nota personal: cambiar los componentes y cantidad de administración del suero, llevar observación detallada, pero, lo más importante; buscar un nuevo sujeto de prueba."_ **

Flug guardo la pequeña grabadora y volvió a ver al hombre que tan sólo unos minutos atrás gritaba de agonía. El hombre había sido un tipo de mediana edad y aún vestía un uniforme de trabajo azul. Flug miro una pequeña placa que tenía en el pecho ajustado sobre un bolsillo de la camisa donde tenía un nombre grabado. Cuando la tomó del bolsillo cayó una billetera. Flug se agacho para recogerla y la inspeccionó con curiosidad.

Después de sacar un par de billetes, tarjetas y algunos recibos se encontró con una fotografía en donde se le podía ver al hombre junto con una bella mujer, ella sostenía un bebé en brazos. Flug se quedó mirando la imagen por un largo tiempo luego leyó el nombre de la placa "Antonio Hernández" se dijo para sí mismo.

Flug frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, sus manos ya temblaban. Flug era un villano pero no se consideraba siendo un lunático...bueno no del todo, cuando hacía experimentos con humanos siempre trataba que estos no murieran (o tendría que pedirle a su jefe Black Hat que le consiguiera otro lo cual siempre molestaba a su jefe) pero siempre evitaba que murieran rápido, le gustaba torturar, claro, pero solo con personas que creía que lo merecían (héroes) para él los civiles normales eran aburridos, además era exigente consigo mismo, el fracaso no era una opción, tenía una reputación que defender.

— ¡Es tu culpa Antonio, se supone que no tenías que morir! — le gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la pequeña placa y la fotografía. Se alejó del cadáver hacia una silla alejada, dio un gran suspiro antes de sentarse y darse un pequeño masaje en la sien machacando un poco la bolsa de papel.

"no fue una gran pérdida, son pequeños sacrificios en nombre de la ciencia" Flug dio una leve sonrisa tras escuchar sus pensamientos, solía darse pequeños pretextos cuando sus trabajos tenían fallas o cuando incidentes como estos pasaban, era una forma de no sentirse tan culpable pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, ni siquiera sus pensamientos consoladores le ayudaron a sentirse mejor esta vez, ya había fallado dos veces con su experimento (lo cual le molestaba) y había perdido tiempo mejorándolo incluso dejó de lado algunas responsabilidades... si Black Hat se enteraba era hombre muerto.

Flug dio otro largo suspiro mirando hacia un gran contenedor donde algunos ojos lo miraban, se trataba del reciente pedido por Black Hat: Datura repulsa, alias <<Flor Fétida>> al menos le reconfortaba saber que a Black Hat le había gustado el resultado final. Claro desgraciadamente él fue la primera prueba de eficacia, aún sentía una punzada en el pecho al recordar como la flor se astillaba a él, había sido muy doloroso pero no tanto como recordar las horribles palabras que le dijo a 5.0.5.

Con el reciente pedido de Black Hat y su experimento personal Flug había tenido tanto trabajo que apenas había dormido en los últimos días. "Tal vez debería descansar un poco" pensó mientras se acurrucaba en la silla.

—No le he dado permiso para descansar doctor.

Flug se levantó de inmediato de la silla al escuchar la voz de su jefe. Para Flug era molesto que su jefe apareciera de la nada — s-señor, yo no-no estaba descansando—. Flug miro a Black Hat que se encontraba enfrente del hombre muerto y en una de sus manos sostenía el portapapeles. El demonio dirigió su mirada a las notas de Flug mientras su expresión cambiaba mostrando sus afilados dientes en una mueca de enojo.

—Has estado perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo Flug—. Dijo Black Hat con una voz pesada mientras seguía leyendo las notas.

—mi señor, es un gran proyecto n...necesito mejorarlo pero y-yo le aseguro que va a ser impresionante, le puedo explicar si usted gusta—. Le contestó de inmediato Flug mientras se hacía más pequeño al ver que Black Hat se dirigía a él. Odiaba tartamudear cuando hablaba con su jefe. Pero Black Hat radiaba miedo, Flug siempre tuvo miedo de él.

— no es necesario, pero...ahora que recuerdo...¡yo no te he pedido esto!—. Gritó el demonio mientras lanzaba el portapapeles hacia su científico aterrado. Flug se protegió con las manos evitando que fuera golpeado en el rostro.

Flug ya había comenzado a retroceder. — lo sé jefecito yo que-quería sorprenderlo—. Flug se detuvo al sentir la pared en su espalda.

Black Hat se detuvo a sólo un paso de Flug, levantó su mano con garras que sobresalían de sus guantes negros y tomó el cuello de Flug con gran fuerza. — No necesito a más estúpidos civiles modificados doctor, yo tengo a mi propio ejército, deje de desperdiciar tiempo en tonterías—. Dijo Black Hat mirándolo a los ojos, ya había levantado a Flug del suelo, el científico jadeaba tomando el brazo de su jefe con ambas manos para tratar de liberarse.

Flug miraba aterrado a su jefe sin poder responder, el apriete de Black Hat ya le había cortado las respiración, todo su cuerpo temblaba y forzaba jadeante. Podía sentir sus lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

Black Hat se acercó más hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Flug. — No es tan inteligente como usted cree doctor—. Flug se paralizo al escuchar a su jefe, un ligero hormigueo recorrió su espalda y de repente cayó al suelo tomando grandes respiraciones y tosiendo.

Flug llevó sus manos temblorosas a su cuello y evitó levantar la mirada, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y no quería que su jefe lo viera de esa manera. —Lo siento señor, yo-yo abandonare el proyecto—. Dijo casi como un susurro.

—eso espero, la próxima vez que hagas algo sin mi autorización te degollaré. Ahora ¡vuelve al trabajo! —. Flug escuchó a su jefe aún sin levantar la mirada, sólo veía los elegantes zapatos de su jefe y sintió como Black Hat lo golpeó con una docena de hojas que ahora yacían por todo el suelo.

— ¡quiero estos pedidos listos en una semana! Empaqueta las flores, las quieren a primera hora mañana ¡¿entendido?!— Flug asintió moviendo la cabeza y empezó a recoger las hojas del suelo. Flug vio desaparecer a su jefe y de inmediato se puso de pie. Se llevó las manos de nuevo a su cuello, sabía que eso dejaría marca.

"eres un villano, eres un villano" se repetía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de salir de sus pensamientos y clavó la mirada de nuevo en el cadáver, en un segundo una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro. — Antonio ¿te conté que necesito un cerebro para mi investigación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el 1° cap. es corto pero lo voy a compensar :)  
> Gracias por leer :3


	2. Una noche de ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí mi 2° capítulo, me divertí al escribir , espero que le guste :)

Flug se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio que estaba lleno de teléfonos de rueda y muchas tazas con residuos de café. Ahí era donde realizaba algunos trámites y recibía las llamadas de pedidos, ahora se encontraba haciendo notas y realizando papeleo. Había pasado ya una semana y tendría que entregar todo lo que Black Hat le había pedido. Flug se estremeció al recordar lo que su jefe le había dicho "No es tan inteligente como usted cree doctor" las palabras hacían eco en su mente y tras un resoplo de cansancio se levantó y se dirigió hacia el calendario detrás de él.

Flug sacó un plumón rojo y marco con una equis el número 19, su frente se arrugó, no importaba cuántas casillas marcará, siempre iban a estar la leyenda "Fecha tope" en cada una de ella. Miro la fotografía del calendario y sus ojos se centraron en la tierna imagen de 5.0.5. El oso tenía puesto un pañal y en su hocico sostenía un chupete. Flug sonrió, 5.0.5 era más que sólo otro experimento, él de verdad sentía gran cariño y aprecio por el oso. Su mirada cambio hacia la otra imagen de la pared, este era de un gatito con bolsa en la cabeza que caía de una rama y con grandes letras que decía "la esperanza está perdida" a Flug le dio gracia, su jefe solía dejarle pequeñas notas o mensajes < _consoladores >_ de su parte.

Luego de estirarse y beber el resto de su café Flug sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los cajones con llave, abrió cuidadosamente la caja viendo 7 pequeños frascos con un líquido rojo. Enseguida sacó papeles y empezó a examinarlos borrando ecuaciones y volviendo a escribir.

— ¡hola debilucho! — Gritó demencia dando un salto del techo sobre el escritorio.

Flug casi cae de la impresión. —Demencia, largo, estoy ocupado.

Demencia sonrió y empezó a tomar los papeles del escritorio. — ¿qué es esto?

Deja eso. — Flug tomó los papeles y ambos forcejearon hasta que Demencia los soltó y Flug cayó de su asiento golpeándose contra el suelo. Flug se levantó resoplando de irá mientras la chica reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Demencia lárgate, ahora mismo!

—Sí, como digas, yo sólo te buscaba porque Black Hat quiere hablar contigo—. La chica salió corriendo de inmediato antes de que siquiera el científico pudiera dar respuesta.

"oh oh"

* * *

Black Hat bebía de su copa un líquido espeso y de color carmesí. Era mediodía pero en su oficina reinaba la oscuridad.

—No sé qué esperas Flug— dijo el demonio irritado.

La puerta se abrió despacio y enseguida entró Flug con hojas y planos entre los brazos, rápidamente camino hacia el escritorio poniendo todo ordenadamente. — b-buenos días jefecito...yo le traía los informes d-de la semana ya que estos día no ha revisado mi tra...

— ¡He estado ocupado!—. Interrumpió Black Hat de inmediato. —de hecho, la próxima semana no estaré, te harás cargo en mi ausencia del trabajo.

Flug respondió con una mirada confusa, era muy raro cuando su jefe salía, normalmente ese era el papel de demencia, de él (mientras no tuviera que estar rodeado de una gran multitud) o de los Hat Bots.

—Es cuestión de negocios—Siguió hablando Black Hat mientras se levantaba. — Demencia irá conmigo, te quedaras con el estúpido oso.

— ¿por-por qué no podré acompañarlo señor?

Black Hat lo miró levantando una ceja mientras sonríe. — ¿después del inaceptable comportamiento de las últimas semanas? No creo que sea oportuno, además, doctor creo que tiene mucho trabajo pendiente.

—sí, sí señor, supongo que puedo terminar mis pendientes, jefecito...yo-yo quería pedirle permiso para salir por algunos artículos faltantes.

—puedes ir, ahora largo de mi oficina.

Flug salió casi corriendo directamente hacia su laboratorio y en cuando llego lanzó todo lo que había en la mesa cercana en un acto de furia. "me trata como si fuese un inútil" se dijo. Dio lentas respiraciones para poder calmarse y de nuevo se dirigió a su escritorio donde volvió a su proyecto personal agregando nuevas sustancias y modificando algunos errores.

Flug era muy estricto consigo mismo, no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente y siempre buscaba la perfección en sus inventos así como en muchas acciones cotidianas. Su proyecto estaba dándole más problemas de los que esperaba, si bien Black Hat le había dicho que lo abandonara Flug no lo haría, se atrevería a desobedecer a su jefe y terminar este proyecto.

"no lo entiendo, la flor Fétida fue un éxito, por qué esto que es similar no tiene efecto. Ni siquiera sé si el antídoto funciona, no puedo probarlo si el suero no funciona como debería" pensó mientras se recargaba sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Era tarde, el sol se había metido y las estrellas empezaban a hacerse notar. Flug caminaba por la acera directo hacia un pequeño parque. Su paso era despacio mientras que sus manos descansaban sobre sus bolsillos de sus jeans. Las personas al mirarlo salían corriendo y gritando, todos se alejaban de él pero a Flug parecía no importarle. Se adentró en el parque llegando a una parte donde la luz de los faroles no alcanzaba haciéndolo más oscuro, ahí se encontraba una silueta sentada sobre uno de las bancas. Flug llegó y se sentó justo al lado.

—lamento la tardanza.

—no te preocupes, te ves exhausto ¿trabajo duro?

Flug miro a la chica de aspecto muy joven, ella usaba un largo vestido negro con pequeños detalles de lentejuela color carmesí que combinaban con su collar, tenía grandes tacones y sostenía un abanico negro sobre su rostro, sobre su cabello negro y largo lucía una gran pluma negra.

—sí, supongo que supiste de nuestro reciente éxito.

— ¡por supuesto! Mi hermana fue atacada por uno de sus propios compañeros. —contestó la chica tapando su sonrisa con su abanico.

—siempre que la mencionas me da gracia, ella es una heroína mientras que tú quieres ser una villana. Es irónico.

— ¡yo ya soy una villana! Algún día voy a ser conocida por todo el mundo, voy a trabajar con tu guapo jefe, voy acabar con los estúpidos héroes, yo...

— ¿acabarías con tu propia hermana? — interrumpió Flug haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara. Ella bajo su abanico revelando sus finos labios pintados de negro.

—yo...no lo sé.

Flug se estiró y cruzó las piernas. — eres tan joven, no sabes qué significa ser un verdadero villano...es algo que no te recomiendo.

—Suenas como mi hermana—le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. — ¿ya te he dicho que eres igual a ella? A ambos les gusta la ciencia, ambos son una mierda de nervios, incluso tienen el mismo estúpido tartamudeo. Además no puedes opinar sobre lo que yo quiero.

Flug le dirigió una mirada muy seria que aun usando la bolsa y los lentes de aviador puso incómoda a la joven. —Ser un villano significa perderlo...renunciar a todo, tú eres tan joven.

—dejemos de hablar de esto y vayamos al punto Flug. — dijo mientras volvía a abrir el abanico. — aquí están los planes de la organización de los héroes, también están los planes de mi hermana, al parecer le han pedido que busque un punto débil a Black Hat. También empezó a hacer un antídoto para tu invento reciente...la flor, le causó muchos estragos. — decía la chica mientras le entregaba una memoria USB.

El científico tomó el pequeño artefacto y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su bata. — me pondré al tanto, deberías decirle a tu hermana que Black Hat no tiene debilidades, sólo está cavando su propia tumba.

—es terca, igual que tú.

— ¡deja de compararme con ella! yo soy un genio malvado no una niña ingenua que se cree inteligente, ella es una heroína ¡una repugnante heroína! — Flug se levantó poniéndose de frente con la chica. Ella solo daba ligeros meneos a su abanico evitando su mirada.

—No dormir te altera cariño. — contestó la chica con firmeza.

Flug relajo los hombros y dio un largo suspiro. —no...yo, yo tengo problemas con un proyecto, eso es todo.

— ¿puedes contarme? Tengo experiencia con nerds.

Flug volvió a sentarse al lado de ella. — es una idea que tuve hace poco, se trata de un suero, se supone que altere por completo el sistema de una persona y la convierta en lo peor de sí, literalmente, se supone que la mente razonable...su humanidad muera y que su forma física cambie, que se deforme siendo un animal para esclavizar pero mis pruebas solo son un fracaso, no hay cambio físico...sólo se mueren. Debería ser fácil, es decir, la flor Fétida tiene el mismo sentido solo que la flor se marchita, no puede ser usada en criaturas sin corazón y lo más importantes es que cambia el afecto por repulsión...yo quiero ir mas haya que eso, quiero que sea irreversible que sean marionetas para manejar a mi antojo...quiero un ejército. — Flug había empezado a hablar tan seguro y firme apretando el puño en el aire con ánimos.

—suena complicado.

—eh...no te atrevas a subestimarme.

—me refiero... dudo que a Black Hat le agrade porque una criatura como esa, puede salirse de control, tienes que mantenerlo vivo con lo básico... no tiene mucho sentido, ¿acaso sólo es un capricho tuyo Flug?

Flug chasqueo los dientes "no eres tan inteligente como usted cree doctor" las palabras hicieron eco de nuevo en su cabeza. — no creo que lo entiendas Dariana.

— ¡no me llames así! ¡Soy Lady Sygge Fan! —la joven se levantó de golpe. En un segundo de su abanico sobresalía una hilera de pequeñas cuchillas que apuntaban al cuello del científico.

Flug quedó inmóvil con una sonrisa que hubiese deseado que Lady Fan viera. — suenas <alterada>... ambos sabemos que nunca me lastimarias <socia>.

La joven guardó compostura de nuevo soltando una risa dulce. — claro que no amigo.

Flug se levantó dirigiéndose por el camino por donde había llegado. —tener amigos es una debilidad Sygge, estoy seguro que ser villano no es lo tuyo...pero al menos haces un buen trabajo robando información los héroes. Flug miró sobre su hombro y le lanzó un fajo de billetes.

—nos vemos en un mes Flug, fue un placer verte...recomiéndame a tu sexy jefe, dale mis saludos.

Flug levantó una mano despidiéndose sin mirar atrás.

 

Lady Sygge Fan era una chica que había conocido hacía poco tiempo, su nombre real era Dariana él sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba ser llamada así y siempre lo usaba para molestarla. Era joven, muy joven, Flug creía que la idea de la chica sobre ser una villana era una fantasía de adolescentes así como la obsesión por Black Hat (lo que le recordaba a Demencia) pero la idea que tenía sobre ella cambió cuando la vio en combate, ella era realmente buena, tenía una técnica de combate infalible que incluso lo atemorizaba. Pero la sorpresa más grande fue cuando se enteró que es hermana menor de una de las científicas más astutas de la organización de héroes. Odiaba ser comparado con ella por Fan, no conocía su hermana pero tenía ganas de tenerla en su mesa de pruebas.

* * *

El científico se encontraba frente a un ordenador revisando los documentos dados por Sygge. En ocasiones soltaba pequeñas burlas al leer las ideas de los héroes para atacar a su jefe "¿ácido corrosivo?" "¿sacarle el corazón?" "¿una celda que anulara sus poderes?"

"los héroes son tan tontitos" se decía cada vez de terminar de leer una línea.

Flug siguió revisando hasta que se encontró con el documento de que Sygge le había mencionado.

Al ver la fórmula del supuesto antídoto se levantó de golpe trayendo consigo todos los ingredientes y los vertió según las especificaciones. Una vez listo fue y sacó un de las últimas flores que había en contenedor. Tomándola con cuidado vertió apenas unas gotas en ella y enseguida esta se retorció y se marchitó deshaciéndose entre sus manos.

— ¡no, no, no! ¡Logró hacer un antídoto en una semana! — Flug levantó ambas manos hacia su cuello, si su jefe se enteraba...

Ahora estaba decidido, terminaría con su proyecto esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dariana es mi hermana :p je je ella es una loca obsesionada por Black Hat y decidí meterla en mi fic, ella sabe que yo hago el bien pero eso no impide que sea despiadada, cuando lo supo que está en mi pequeña historia salto de la emoción jajaja. Te quiero hermana   
> Pedí personajes para mi fic, y ya los tengo algunos elegidos, ellos van a salir eventualmente pero si usted tiene una idea puede dejármela en los comentarios ;)  
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Un lindo día para cambiarlo todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo va mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡hola! bueno les dejo aquí el 3 cap. de verdad me encanto escribirlo. La drama se presenta ;)

La canción ¨ Pumped Up Kicks ¨ resonaba en todo el laboratorio. Flug se movía al ritmo de la música tarareando mientras que daba los últimos retoques a un Hat Bot- Centinela. El científico terminó su trabajo orgulloso.

Se dirigió a su reproductor y apagó la música, salió de su laboratorio con calma, sentía que por primera vez no iba de un lugar a otro corriendo, caminó a la cocina y cuando entró miró a 5.0.5 quien ya servía el desayuno.

Flug vio la mesa donde había servido un gran plato de panqueques con miel, un vaso de jugo, leche y fruta. — ¡se ve delicioso 5.0.5! gracias mi nene. — Flug se levantó un poco la bolsa mostrando sus labios y un par de cicatrices. Empezó a saborear, 5.0.5 se sentó al lado de Flug reposando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—sabes...nos hacía falta esto 5.0.5 la mansión es totalmente diferente cuando todo está en silencio, me preguntó de qué tratará la conferencia, ya sé que no debería pensar en eso pero me hubiese gustado ir, Black Ha me dijo que tardaría poco pero ya paso un día, quizá llegue mañana eso me va a dar tiempo para buscar sujeto de prueba.

El oso levantó la mirada haciendo un ruido de confusión.

—ehh... no es nada 5.0.5 no te preocupes.

Flug acarició al oso para darle consuelo, debería escoger bien sus palabras. Su osito era sensible y era tan amable y bondadoso que nunca podría matar ni una mosca era por eso que Flug hacía sus experimentos cuando 5.0.5 dormía. Normalmente le gustaba estar a solas para torturar a sus víctimas.

 

Flug no podía pedir que su día fuese mejor; había atendido cada pedido, terminado con sus encargos diarios, tuvo tiempo para ayudar a 5.0.5 con la limpieza. Todo había marchado muy bien y aún era muy temprano, estaba feliz porque no se había alterado ni una sola vez, esta vez nadie lo golpeaba ni tenía que preocuparse por los desastres de Demencia.

Su día había sido fabuloso, se había preparado su comida favorita y realizo actividades que su jefe nunca lo hubiese permito. Por la noche se había sentado a descansar tranquilamente en una de las salas mientras terminaba un modelo a escala de un AD Scout, 5.0.5 veia Tv acurrucado a un lado de él. Una vez terminado se percató que el enorme oso se había quedado totalmente dormido. Flug se levantó y buscó una manta para cobijar a su creación, una vez hecho esto le dio una caricia y un abrazó a 5.0.5.

Flug tomó el control remoto y empezó a cambiar los canales "nada interesante" pensó pero justo antes de apagarla noto algo conocido; Una reportera se encontraba al lado de una chica que sostenía en un recipiente de cristal a una Flor Fétida.

_**—c-omo pueden ver este es el más reciente producto de Black Hat, es una flor con el poder de amm... corrompe los pensamientos de las persona, h-hace que sientas disgusto por todo aquello a lo que se le tenga afecto. Muchos villanos compraron este sensitivo provocando que los héroes atacaran a sus propios compañeros, es muy peligrosa ya que la persona actúa de una manera violenta y grotesca... yo misma fui víctima de los estragos de esta flor, afortunadamente en un par de días pude hacer un antídoto, claro con la ayuda de más héroes. — la chica sacó un líquido y lo vertió en la flor marchitándola casi de inmediato.** _

 

Flug se quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

 

_La reportera aplaudió emocionada mientras que la otra chica sonreía con las mejillas rojas._

 

_**—es increíble que tantas personas tan jóvenes como tú estén actuando juntos para detener a...ya sabes. — dijo la reportera susurrando al final incomoda.** _

_**—oh, sí, s-omos muchos nuevos integrantes, esperamos ser como los grandes héroes pero por ahora solo somos ayudantes, no puedo dar muchos detalles al respecto.** _

_La imagen cambió a una cabina  de un noticiero en vivo_

_**—ahí tenemos de nuevo la demostración que dio una joven esta mañana, ha impactado mucho a los medios, no tenemos mucha información de la chica pero podemos asegurar que debe estar de lado de los héroes, incluso nos atrevemos a decir que es más inteligente que el ayudante de... ustedes saben de quien hablamos...supongo que le hace bien usar esa bolsa de papel ahora mismo. — dijeron antes de estallar en carcajadas.** _

Flug apago la televisión, se levantó con las manos hechas puños y salió de la habitación refunfuñando.

* * *

El científico trabajaba acelerado, a veces tirando sus recipientes por querer tomar una cosa u otra. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había visto el noticiero pero podía oír las burlas de los estúpidos reporteros. "demuéstrales que se equivocan" se decía así mismo mientras que apretaba tuercas y leía sus planes.

Tenía frente a él uno de los enormes contenedores de cristal donde solía mantener a sus experimentos. Conectó un par de tubos y alisto el programa en la computadora. Cuando lo activo dio una sonrisa sudorosa bajo su bolsa de papel.

Verificó la computadora una vez más para estar seguro de no tener ninguna falla y cuando estaba convencido de que todo funcionaba correctamente se paró frente al contenedor exhausto. Dio un suspiro y entro en él con una Tablet en sus manos.

Estando adentro su dedo se deslizó por la Tablet y enseguida hubo un rechinido, la puerta se cerró. Flug buscó en su bolsillo sacando su pequeña grabadora de bolsillo aclarándose la garganta antes de prenderla.

**_"Experimento 45X-R13, alias <<Conversión quimera>>_ **

**Miércoles Febrero 13.**

**2:22 am.**

**Han pasado dos semanas desde mi última entrada, tras mi reciente falla modifique una vez más la dosis... sin embargo tras todos mis cambios está es la última vez que hare una prueba, si fallo abandonaré por completo el proyecto.**

**He decidido cambiar el método de administración, esta vez no será inyectado directamente sino por medio de exposición al gas.**

**Mi sujeto de prueba s-soy yo, mi necesidad de hacer un último intento me ha superado, he tomado todas las medidas necesarias; me encuentro en un domo de micro-aleación hecha de paladio, un vidrio metálico impenetrable como método de contención. El domo está preparado para soltar el gas, también tiene el antídoto para actuar, todo esto siento activado desde adentro con un mecanismo eléctrico manejado por mí.**

**Nota personal: ¡estoy seguro que esto va a ser un éxito!...borrar toda evidencia posible, el experimento no está autorizado por mi señor Black Hat."**

Flug apagó el pequeño aparato y dio otro largo suspiro, tenía un poco de miedo pero no quería admitirlo, su orgullo era tan grande que lo había llevado a esta situación. Recordaba a los hombres que habían muerto lenta y dolorosamente al probar el suero, habían sufrido mucho por ello, esta vez debía estar muy atento, podría tardar horas o minutos en reaccionar.

Con su mano temblorosa activo todos los dispositivos, pronto dentro del domo se liberó un gas color verdoso.

El tiempo había pasado y el corazón de Flug aún latía fuertemente, estar a solas en un domo le ayudó a pensar "¿de verdad era una buena idea?" se preguntaba mientras que se sentaba y miraba aburrido alrededor. Miró a la Tablet, al parecer sus signos vitales estaban normales a excepción de que estaba un poco alterado. No se sentía diferente...no sentía nada.

El tiempo siguió avanzando. Flug se estiró un poco, estar sentado esperando sin hacer nada le había recordado lo cansado que estaba, sus parpados se sentían pesados y comenzaba a dormirse. Se recordó a si mismo que esto era importante así que decidió ponerse de pie para evitar dormir, se puso de pie pero se ladeo chocando contra el vidrio, él... ¿estaba mareado? Miró alrededor con dificultad, su vista estaba un poco borrosa, en un segundo se dobló de dolor, sus manos apretaban fuertemente su estómago, dejó caer la Tablet la cual ahora tenía grietas y  parpadeaba una luz roja marcando con grandes letras la palabra "ERROR" Flug trato de llegar a ella y tomarla pero otro dolor lo estremeció, su cabeza latía fuertemente y no pudo evitar soltar un grito, el dolor errante se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, un dolor que creía que lo mataría. El ardor en sus piel lo hacía retorcerse y desenfrenado se quitó los guantes dejando desnudas sus débiles manos.

El dolor aumentaba tras cada segundo, sentía una puñalada en el estómago, sentía que perdía la cabeza, cada centímetro de su piel ardía y su vista estaba nublada... ¿esas eran risas? ¿Alguien se burla de él? ¿Estaba alucinando?

Flug cayó al suelo y tomó la Tablet haciendo todo lo que podía para programar la liberación del antídoto pero el aparato no respondía. "¡maldita sea!" Flug estrelló el aparato haciéndolo pedazos contra el cristal. Podía oír a la computadora de su laboratorio con el mensaje "ERROR, ERROR" sorprendiéndose que el sonido leve le lastimara tanto los oídos.

La Tablet se destruyó y cuando la pantalla dejo de funcionar hubo un chasquido, el antídoto se liberó de una forma más rápida, era un gas rojizo. Flug estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor desgarrando con sus manos  la bolsa de papel que cubría su rostro. Vio el gas rojizo dándole un poco de esperanza pero este se detuvo, el domo grujió, los tubos colapsaron y el gas rojo y verde se liberó al mismo tiempo dentro del contenedor.

Flug trato de ponerse de rodillas, su mano ardía al acto del cristal. El antídoto así como el suero se había revuelto...iba a morir pero estaba decidido al menos intentarlo. Su mano desnuda formó un puño y con toda su fuerza golpeó el cristal, una tras otra vez cada uno más débil que el último, cuando vio el cristal manchado de sangre frunció el ceño apretó con todas sus últimas fuerzas y se movió para dar su último golpe.

La mano de Flug atravesó el cristal dejando apenas un orificio. Flug miró su mano temblorosa sintiendo como se derramaba la sangre..."rojo" dijo levemente. Su mente y su cuerpo no soportaron más. Flug cayó inconsciente dentro del domo donde los gases se habían fundido dando como resultado un color marrón.

* * *

Black Ha odiaba salir de su mansión para asistir a eventos como estos, pero era necesario. Tan sólo ese mismo día había salido un reportaje de una incrédula científica demostrando que puede acabar con una de sus ideas haciendo pociones en cuestión de días, no le sorprendió pues tras cientos de años viviendo entre humanos se había encontrado con personas realmente listas (como Flug) pero esta vez algo llamó su atención; se empezaba a rumorar que los héroes tramaban algo contra él, eso sonaba divertido. Si bien él se consideraba "retirado" le hacía gracia pensar que podrían acabar con él y aún más ver que eran un montón de niños. Su sonrisa se extendió sobre todo su rostro, miró a su reloj de bolsillo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, por ahora tenía que presentar un gran espectáculo.

El salón era grande, era elegante y se adornaba con grandes ventanales de donde colgaban cortinas rojas. Del techo colgaba un candelabro que hacía adorno junto con las velas que apenas iluminaban al salón, las mesas estaban llenas de comida de todo tipo y los invitados vestían sus más elegantes atuendos. El lugar no estaba lleno, sólo los más grandes villanos harían presencia en esta reunión, Black Hat, el invitado de honor aún no se había presentado pero el podio estaba listo para él.

Los invitados hablaban entre ellos, la sala estaba casi en silencio cuando un aire apagó las velas para que volvieran a prender en un tono rojizo, de la nada se escuchó un ruido rechinante que hizo que algunos villanos llevaran las manos a los oídos mientras que las copas de vino y los vidrios de las ventanas se cuarteaban. En el podio se manifestó una presencia oscura para enseguida regenerarse como Black Hat.

—saludos infames.

La audiencia se quedó muda ante la presencia de Black Hat y en respuesta todos dieron una ligera reverencia.

—Como saben últimamente he tenido una piedra en el zapato, la cual voy a eliminar hoy.

Los espectadores se miraron entres sí confundidos, de inmediato la puerta se abrió con estruendo llamando la atención de todos y vieron como entraba Demencia arrastrando a un chico quien usaba un llamativo traje amarillo de superhéroe. El joven estaba muy mal herido, su cabello despeinado, tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo y estaba encadenado de las manos pero lo que todos miraban eran sus piernas que estaban horriblemente lastimadas y al paso de su arrastre el suelo se manchaba de sangre.

La chica avanzó hasta estar al lado de Black Hat empujando al joven, el chico estaba tan lastimado que apenas podía moverse, jadeante levantó la mirada observando a Black Hat quien lo observaba con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¡¡¡no, no, no!!! —el joven trató de levantarse pero dio un fuerte quejido de dolor y tosió bruscamente lanzando un poco de sangre por la boca. La mano del héroe se acogió en su costado, el chico supuso que una costilla rota le había perforado el pulmón.

—Te recuerdo que te rompí ambas piernas— se burló Black Hat y enseguida todo el salón se llenó de burlas. —ahora dime Tunderboy ¿Cuál es el plan de tus amigos?

—q-qué...yo ¿dónde estoy? El chico miró a todas las personas que lo observaban con burla, muchos de ellos sólo los había visto en noticieros, todos ellos eran súper villanos. él se había desmayado no hacía mucho pero todo llegó a su memoria tras el dolor. Black Hat lo había emboscado y aunque se resistió y luchó con todo lo que pudo no fue rival para él, Black Hat le había roto ambas piernas esa fue la última memoria antes de desmayarse de dolor.

—no se preocupe por eso Tunderboy o quizá debería decir Kevin Harris— Black Hat le arrebató el antifaz. Dejando una expresión de sorpresa en el joven.

Black Hat se dirigió a su público orgulloso. — les presento a Tunderboy un héroe novato que tuvo la grandiosa idea de tratar de entrometerse en  _mis_  asuntos. Sin embargo no es muy inteligente y al parecer puede correr pero no esconderse—. Black Hat se carcajeo.

Kevin miró a Black Hat, su expresión era de ira pero estaba de acuerdo con él, no fue muy listo y ese fue su más grande error, ahora estaba literalmente postrado ante el villano más vil del planeta y de sus secuaces, era vulnerable...sabía que iba a morir.

—hazme lo que quieras maldito bastardo, no diré nada, no traicionaré a mis compañeros.

Black Hat se arrodillo para estar a la altura del chico, tomó entre sus manos enguantadas su rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa inhumana. — ese lenguaje no le sienta bien a los buenos, además estoy seguro de que hablaras y no lo harás por mí.

Black Hat chasqueo su mano libre y enseguida le dio un giro al rostro del héroe haciendo que mirara en dirección al público. El héroe sintió que un frio le recorría la espalda cuando entre el público vio a alguien familiar; una chicha yacía en frente amordazada y encadenada de pies y manos ella era sujetada por un villano.

Tunderboy casi salta hacia ella lleno de pánico e impotencia.

— ¡Martha!

Black Hat lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la chica, ella estaba ilesa pero estaba demasiado asustada y la mordaza en su boca bloqueaba todo grito. El demonio le dio una ligera caricia sobre su mejilla mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para alejarse.

—tu novia no tiene que pagar tus estragos.

— ¡NO! Déjala ir, ella no sabe nada ¡libérala!

—no la lastimare a menos que hables, supongo que ya cambiaste de opinión, de verdad estás acabando con mi paciencia Tunderboy.

El chico apretaba los dientes mirando a la chica y luego a Black Hat una y otra vez sus lágrimas ya eran notorias en su rostro. — y-yo...el código de un héroe no...

—siempre fiel a su estúpido código, que decepción, realmente no te ama querida— dijo Blcak Hat mirando a la chica.

— ¡cállate! Si quieres que te diga tienes que liberarla, no la lastimes...por favor.

—ja, ja, ja así me gusta, vamos héroe ¡SÚPLICA!

El joven se tambaleó, estiró sus manos agachándose y presionó su frente contra el suelo mientras daba sollozos— por favor... te lo ruego, te lo suplico Black Hat, toma mi vida si quieres pero no la lastimes. — las palabras eran forzadas casi como un susurro siendo la única voz que se escuchaba, el héroe podía sentir la sonrisa malicioso de cada villano, deleitándose con su sufrimiento.

— ¡habla!

—yo...no, no puedo.

Black Hat frunció el ceño. De verdad este novato no iba a hablar, todos sus secuaces esperaron con intriga. Black Hat volvió con la chica tomándola del bazo y en un segundo de sus manos se extendieron las enormes garras negras y clavó con fuerza sobre el estómago de la chica, esta dio un jadeo para después caer al suelo.

El joven vio morir a la chica frente a sus ojos dando un grito dolido y desesperado,el joven empezó a llorar, jadeo y apretaba su cabeza en frustración pero luego empezó a reír, una sonrisa maniática y delirante, Black Hat se acercó de nuevo lamiendo la sangre de sus garras. Lo tomó del cuello alzándolo hasta estar frente a frente. Tunderboy sostenía su sonrisa dolida.

— ¿últimas palabras?

—yo...me pregunto Black Hat, c-cuando todas las piezas se armen ¿podrás bailar?

El único ojo visible de Black Hat se abrió en asombro y su sonrisa cayó con un gruñido bestial, esas palabras, agradeció que sólo el entendía de lo que hablaba. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio mientras lo único que se escuchó fue el crujir de huesos y luego el sonido sordo del cuerpo sin vida caer.

El villano que había estado sosteniendo a la chica se acercó primero.

—lord Black Hat, es un honor tenerlo en nuestra presencia, tenemos que hablar sobre tantos nuevos inconvenientes, además todos aquí presentes requerimos de sus productos...por cierto, dónde está su científico, tengo entendido que es su mano derecha.

—Para mí nada es un inconveniente y lo que hagan mis subordinados no es de su incumbencia. Por ahora necesito que tienen esta basura en la ciudad, tiene que quedar muy en claro con quién se están metiendo. — dijo mientras daba una patada al cadáver del chico.

—sí señor, sobre el científico...bueno señor Black Hat hemos supuesto que tras la vergüenza que debió pasar simplemente decidió no presentarse, que una heroína novata tuviera el antídoto de su reciente venta en sólo un par de días... es decir, cómo se atreve a manchar su nombre...

Black Hat gruño, su forma física estaba a punto de romperse, ojos se abrían por todo su cuerpo y zarquillos empezaban a desprenderse de él de una forma atemorizante. Sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra, sabía de lo que hablaba, todo mundo parecía saberlo. Su forma humanoide regresó a la normalidad y con su perfecta postura recta miró a su público.

—no deberían escuchar rumores de aquellos que no se atreven ni a pronunciar mi nombre. Señores y hermosas damas les tengo buenas noticias, hoy tras décadas de silencio entre los inocentes, tras años en donde ya no se derrama la suficiente sangre en mi honor, he decidido salir de mi retiro...que empiece el juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento tan mal por matar a Tunderboy :/  
> descubrí que sí puedo ser cruel al escribir (yo no soy así).  
> Tardare un poco es subir el siguiente capítulo. La escuela lo demanda :p  
> ah! por cierto, yo soy la chica científica del noticiero....no pude evitarlo.


	4. Todo empieza con una voz en tu cabeza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es normal hablar solo...¿cierto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dio mucha inspiración ver el último video de ¨Orientación para villanos¨ ya que Flug se muestra de una manera totalmente diferente a la primera impresión que nos dio....me gusto mucho :D  
> espero captar esa doble personalidad de él en esto.

 

Su cuerpo se sentía fresco, se sentía liviano, sentía que podía volar...amaba esa sensación.

Flug se despertó, sus ojos se abrieron despacio contemplando su alrededor, él estaba en la bañera, el agua estaba fría pero se sentía bien, no tenía ropa más que su bóxer, sus visores de aviador y apenas unos trozos de su bolsa de papel.

Estaba confundido pero enseguida los recuerdos regresaron a su mente, empezó a inspeccionarse rápidamente. Sus dedos recorrieron su cabeza, todo parecía normal, no tenía ningún cambio excepto...sus manos. Flug se miró la mano, había recordado que había traspaso un cristal con ella, recordaba el sangrado y el dolor pero ahora estaba totalmente curado. Permaneció en la bañera por algunos minutos haciéndose todo tipo de preguntas, se suponía que tenía que estar muerto, se levantó lentamente y se miró en el espejo revisando otra vez su cuerpo pálido. Todo estaba normal, se miró la dentadura pero no había cambio. Flug resoplo algo decepcionado siempre le hubiese gustado tener más musculo y no ser tan delgado y pálido...tan débil.

Tomó la ropa limpia que se encontraba justo al lado junto con una bolsa de papel nueva. Pero antes de cubrir sus manos las miro de nuevo... "¿yo sane en una noche? Debería hacerme pruebas" pensó. Flug sacó una navaja y sin pensarlo se dio un profundo corte en su palma izquierda. La sangre comenzó a derramarse mientras que Flug hacía una mueca de dolor, la sangre no dejaba de derramarse, Flug espero pero vio que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y de inmediato busco vendaje para cubrirse.

— Se supone que tengo que curarme...no tengo colmillos, al parecer no soy más fuerte ni tengo una habilidad... mi experimento es un maldito fracaso. — Flug hablaba apresurado y enojado mientras se vendaba y cubría su mano con su guante.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia su laboratorio y cuando entro vio lo que se había imaginado. El gran oso azul se encontraba limpiando el desastre, cuando 5.0.5 vio al doctor soltó todo y corrió hacia él lanzándose en un abrazo haciendo que Flug cayera al suelo.

—5.0.5 estoy bien, me estas lastimando...

El oso se separó de él pero aún lo inspeccionaba haciendo sollozos y lamiendo.

—ehhh espera, mira estoy de maravilla, gracias 5.0.5, fuiste tú quien me sacó de ahí ¿verdad?

Flug miro hacia el contenedor, este tenía el agujero que había hecho con su puño pero además estaba lleno de marcas por las garras de 5.0.5 al igual que la computadora. Flug se levantó y se acercó al contenedor "¿Cómo hice eso?" se preguntó, era un cristal impenetrable pero lo había roto.

—Fuiste capaz de abrirlo, eres increíble— dijo Flug mientras acariciaba al oso, 5.0.5 tomó su mano y la lamió. —hey está todo bien, vamos tenemos que limpiar.

* * *

Era aproximadamente medio día cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe entrando Black Hat.

— ¡Flug! ¡¡Ven aquí ahora!!

El grito hizo eco por toda la casa, sólo algunos segundos después Flug salió corriendo y tropezando con sus propios pies.

—h-hola jefecito, que bueno que ya regreso...

— ¡cállate! Necesito hablar contigo, ve a mi oficina.

Black Hat desapareció al instante y Flug suspiro, Demencia entró a la casa saltando y riendo.

—hola nerd ¿me extrañaste?

—hola Demencia...me hubiese gustado jamás volver a verte para ser honesto.

Ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro sacudiendo al frágil hombre.

—auch...mejor dime cómo fue el viaje. — dijo mientras se acariciaba el hombro.

—uhh ¡fue fantástico! Fue como una luna de miel a lado de mi amor...

— ¡yo no hablaba de eso! Y dudo que sepas que signifique eso. Me refiero a la reunión.

—oh bueno, primero fui a capturar a una chica mientras que Black Hat fue por  un héroe, luego los llevamos a la reunión y Black Hat los mato, al parecer los villanos se dieron cuenta que eres un inútil de pacotilla, Black Hat dio una gran noticia y obtuvimos muchos pedidos, luego...

Flug miraba a la chica tratando de procesar todo lo que le decía. —eh, qué...espera... ¡Demencia!

— No te lo voy a repetir cerebrito, mejor ve a hablar con el jefe está de buenas y eso no siempre pasa — la chica corrió fuera de la sala antes de que el científico pudiera decir algo al respecto.

Flug abrió la puerta, entró y se paró enfrente del escritorio donde su jefe lo observaba. Flug empezó a hablar: — y-yo termine mis deberes...tuve tiempo de construir un par de Hat Bots y le tengo todo en orden señor...

Black Hat lo miraba hablar con una expresión de frustración, se levantó lentamente e inhaló.

—huele a sangre... ¿estas sangrando?

Flug se estremeció, y enseguida escondió su brazo detrás de él. — yo...t-tuve un pequeño accidente en el laboratorio jefecito, no-no es nada.

Black Hat se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con el joven, tomo su mano y le quitó el guante amarillo, las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre, Black Hat aún sin soltarlo le empezó a quitar las vendas hasta dejar la herida totalmente expuesta, ésta aún seguía sangrando.

—necesita un par de puntadas.

—la curare más tarde señor...pero ¿sobre qué quería hablar conmigo?

Black Hat soltó la mano del científico y volvió a su silla. —cada vez más patético doctor, hay buenas noticias para usted, tiene mucho trabajo para estas semanas, tiene que buscarme la identidad de algunos héroes, tengo algunos planes. Espero que esta vez no me decepcione.

—n-no señor, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

—eso mismo me dijo la última vez y resultó que un héroe pudo encontrar una simple poción para acabar con ello.

Un frío recorrió la espalda de Flug, "ya lo sabe" se dijo en sus pensamientos. Guardó unos segundos de silencio sin nada que decir más que observar a su jefe. Era raro, él estaba tan calmado algo extraño para Black Hat, según Demencia él estaba de buen humor pero parecía... ¿preocupado? Flug no sabía cómo describirlo.

—jefecito, le prometo que no va a volver a pasar...

— ¡Claro que no! — Interrumpió el demonio mientras golpeaba fuertemente al escritorio con un puño—Porque no vas a salir de ese estúpido laboratorio hasta que hagas algo bien...¡no vas a arruinar mi reputación maldito bastardo!

Flug quedó muy sorprendido, su pelo estaba de punta bajo la bolsa y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, ahí estaba el Black Hat que conocía.

—sí...digo no, no señor.

Black Hat se levantó, tomó a Flug por la camisa y empezó a arrásalo hacia la puerta.

—debería darle vergüenza saber que una chica, un intento de héroe sea más inteligente que usted doctor. No quiero verlo hasta que tenga algo sorprendente para mostrarme.

Black Hat tomó la mano sangrante de Flug y la llevó a su boca. Flug entro en pánico pero lo único que sintió fue la lengua del demonio. Black Hat estaba lamiendo su herida. Al terminar abrió la puerta y lo arrojó hacia afuera. Flug chocó contra la pared confundido.

— ¡Y no quiero excusas! — grito el demonio antes de dar un portazo.

Flug se quedó parado sujetando su mano, cuando bajó la mirada se sorprendió, su herida había desaparecido, su mano estaba totalmente curada. No había cicatriz ni rastro de que hubiese estado herido más que la sangre que había estado derramándose y un rastro de la saliva de Black Hat además de una sensación de cosquilleo. Flug quedó impresionado, no esperaba eso, tenía en mente un par de golpes como siempre o incluso terminar en el hospital, tal acto de parte de Black Hat había sido muy considerado.

"no me gusta que prueben mi sangre" pensó "tal vez no quiere retrasos en mis trabajos".

Flug empezó a retirarse y pensaba en todo aquello que Demencia le había dicho, pensaba en la forma extraña de actuar de Black Hat y sobre todo en su experimento fallido, en sus heridas...una curada mágicamente de la noche a la mañana y otra por su jefe. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, su jefe había regresado y tenía que despedirse de la tranquilidad, todo regreso a la normalidad así que tenía que trabajar.

* * *

Black Hat dio un portazo después de lanzar a su científico fuera de su oficina. Se sentía disgustado, se sentó en su sillón hundiéndose y resoplando. Su mano se dirigió hacia su boca y saboreo una vez más "muy amargo" se dijo entre dientes. Black Hat reconoce el olor a sangre en el aire, ha bebido sangre como si fuese un vampiro pero este sabor era amargo, muy amargo. Estaba seguro que jamás había probado igual... ¿Flug de verdad era un humano? Estaba seguro que sí, aunque jamás había hecho algo como lo que acaba de pasar. Pensó que su subordinado no trabajaría eficientemente con una herida así por lo que tuvo que hacer algo 'bueno' de su parte (odiaba admitirlo) algo tan simple como cerrar una herida, también reconoció que jamás había probado la sangre de Flug y ese sabor fue algo que no esperaba. Tendría más vigilado al chico.

Pero aún estaba disgustado, la incompetencia del científico le costaría caro, le hubiese gustado romperle un par de huesos y verlo llorar y suplicar como solía hacerlo pero a veces la frustración psicológica era mejor, él sabía que Flug era muy listo pero jamás lo admitía ya que el chico tenía que estar acostumbrado a dar lo mejor de sí, sabía que que Flug tenia mucho orgullo así que no necesitaba darle ningún alago.

Necesitaba al doctor, lo necesitaba para que realizara todo los encargos recientes y lo necesitaba para acabar con todos y cada uno de los insolentes héroes. Black Hat balanceo la mano y enseguida un periódico apareció, la nota principal hablaba sobre la aparición de los cadáveres en el centro, aquellos jóvenes que él había asesinado. Black Hat sonrió ante el recuerdo.

_______________________________________________________

Flug hacia notas sobre su portapapeles, después del 'accidente' su equipo se había dañado y tendría que reponerlo, Black Hat no lo notaría ya que podría echarle la culpa a Demencia. Por ahora estaba tranquilo porque estaba seguro que en toda la casa se podía oír a la chica practicando con su guitarra. Sabía que ella estaría entretenida por un buen rato.

Flug miró hacia la mesa que se desbordaba con hojas de pedidos, su jefe había hecho un buen negocio en una noche, tendría que comenzar de inmediato pero no antes de quemar todas sus notas sobre el proyecto <quimera>.

Una vez que limpio las cenizas sobre lo que había sido su proyecto personal se dirigió a su cajón con llave y sacó los 6 frascos restantes de color rojo, se suponía que era el antídoto pero dadas las circunstancias ya no lo necesitaría así que decidió arrojarlas por la ventana, con furia lanzó una por una con todas sus fuerzas oyendo cómo se estrellaban. Sintió alivio después de hacerlo, se acercó y cerró la ventana quedándose viendo su reflejo sobre esta. "soy listo, soy muy inteligente"

—Entonces por qué te permites fallar— se respondió Flug. Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensar. "sólo fue una vez"

—y me salió muy caro, me distraje y mi trabajo salió mal, incluso la tonta flor no fue lo suficientemente buena, ahora debo ser la burla de todos los villanos.

"siempre lo fuiste"

Flug se sobresaltó al oír un estruendo y luego la música de demencia se apagó, supuso que Black Hat fue a regañarla por el exceso de volumen. Miró de nuevo a su reflejo y sintió escalofrío ¿de verdad estaba conversando con su reflejo? Se sintió un poco avergonzado al respecto pero al no tener una compañía con intelecto para hacer una conversación la idea no fue tan absurda, podría hablarle por horas a 5.0.5 pero su respuesta siempre sería un tierno bufido, Demencia...bueno su nombre le daba los precedentes ya que ninguna conversación con ella tenía sentido y Black Hat...definitivamente no, no podía llevar una conversación sin tartamudear y tras la falta de paciencia de su jefe era seguro que terminaría siendo golpeado o que lo dejara hablando solo.

—no creo que tenga nada de malo hablar solo, es...es solo una voz en mi cabeza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)


	5. Sucesos extraños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fue un día normal para Flug pero ha tenido peores.

  
Flug se levanta de golpe sobre su escritorio, dando rápidas respiraciones, su corazón acelerado y sudando debajo de su bolsa.

—oh, fue...fue sólo otra pesadilla— dijo mientras con una mano sostenía su cabeza y con la otra apretaba a su estómago. Hacía un par de semanas (después del incidente) que sufría de pesadillas seguido de dolor de estómago y de cabeza, era extraño en cierto punto pero se había hecho todo tipo de pruebas en los últimos días y todos daban resultados completamente normales.

Flug se levantó estirándose y mirando hacia el reloj, había dormido por horas sobre su escritorio eso era algo bueno al menos, busco sobre sus cajones y tomó una pastilla para su dolor. Buscó su mochila y luego salió de su laboratorio dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta principal.

"deberías hacer más investigación sobre... "

—no, dije que si fallaba una vez más lo abandonaría. — interrumpió a la voz de su cabeza.

"que decepción, al menos espero que Sygge nos de algo interesante esta vez"

—sí, después de que se supo la muerte de Tunderboy los héroes han intentado vengarse...pero ninguno da la cara, pobres ilusos, sólo se esconden como cobardes.

"todos los héroes son unos cobardes hipócritas"

Flug sonrió con su pensamiento mientras abría la puerta pero esta se cerró de golpe.

—No sabía que tenías la costumbre de hablar solo— dijo Black Hat recargado sobre la puerta.

—señor...emm yo...

— ¿A dónde crees que vas sabandija?

—e-es mi descanso señor ¿recuerda? Necesito unas cosas de la ciudad y pensaba...

—oh claro, claro, siempre olvido las necesidades de los humanos— Black Hat abrió la puerta indicado que saliera.

Flug camino hacia fuera sin quitarle la mirada a su jefe. — g-gracias señor.

"¿a qué diablos se refiere con 'necesidades'?" pensó. — señor ¿no quiere que le traiga nada?

— ¡sólo lárgate! — grito su jefe antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Flug empezó su caminata y después de un par de cuadras se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa con un aspecto descuidado, se acercó a la puerta, ahí se encontraba un par de cajas, tomó la más grande y sacó de ella un par de paquetes de todo tipo de galletas, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio su paquete de aviones de chocolate, ese era su dulce favorito. siguió con la caja pequeña, en esta había un peluche del personaje favorito de 5.0.5 se trataba de un personaje carismático de una caricatura, su gran oso de verdad amaba esa serie de televisión animada y estaba seguro que sería un buen regalo para su oso, después de lo que había hecho no le había agradecido lo suficiente. Acomodó todo en su mochila antes de irse. Nadie tenía que verlo ahí, no quería que nadie supiera que sus pedidos que hacía por internet los hacía llegar a una casa abandonada.

* * *

Era de noche, una noche oscura y sin luna. Sygge caminaba adentrándose al callejón, caminaba lento con su abanico sobre su rostro como siempre pero haciendo gestos y evitando tocar la basura, dio un ligero salto y un pequeño grito cuando una rata se cruzó en su camino.

Ella escuchó una sonrisa y miró al final del callejón donde apenas podía ver el reflejo de los visores de Flug.

—no le veo la gracia Flug.

— ¿ah no? Pero es realmente cómico.

—No dirías lo mismo cuando...—la chica se detuvo pues vio como Flug se dobló un poco presionando su estómago, ella se acercó hasta estar casi enfrente de él. Flug se percató y trato de mantener su postura.

— ¿te pasa algo Flug?

—no, no, nada yo sólo...— se detuvo pues un fuerte gruñido vino de su estómago. Flug dio gracias por tener su bolsa puesta y evitar que pudiese ver su vergüenza.

—tú... ¿Flug tienes hambre? — la chica lo miró con mucha seriedad.

— ¡¿qué?! Por supuesto que no, es un dolor simple, no tengo que darte explicaciones.

—reconocería un rugido de estómago como ese en donde sea, tú tienes hambre Flug ¿hace cuánto comiste?

Flug se quedó pensando. —ayer...? Olvídalo...sólo vamos al punto de esta reunión.

—pues este mes dieron de qué hablar, es decir, matar y exhibir el cuerpo públicamente de un héroe puso a temblar a todo mundo pero saber que Black salió de su retiro eso hizo que a todos les diera un colapso de miedo...

— ¡¿qué!? d—dijiste que salió de su...dónde oíste eso.

La joven miró a Flug confundida — dices que eres la mano derecha de Black Hat y no sabes eso, cariño realmente me decepcionas. Todos, al menos todos los villanos saben eso, Black Hat lo dijo.

—no lo sabía— dijo Flug casi como un susurro.

—eso nos lleva a lo más importante Flug, los héroes están planeando algo, algo muy grande, han doblado su seguridad, están tomando más alianza...deberías estar más al tanto, no te hace nada bien estar encerrado en ese laboratorio como un ermitaño.

—tengo mucho trabajo y me refiero de verdad a MUCHO, además he tenido problemas con algunos proyectos, no tienes ni idea de la exigencia de Black Hat.

— ¿hablas del proyecto que mencionaste hace un mes?

—yo...lo abandone, tenías razón, eso era sólo un capricho mío y estaba tomando mi tiempo, tiempo que no tengo.

—Eso me recuerda. —La chica saco un par de hojas de su bolsillo—. Flug te están investigando y sus registros no los están subiendo a ninguna fuente de datos, todo lo guardan en archivos asegurándose que no puedan ser vistos por ti.

Flug tomó los papeles. — es muy tonto...es realmente tonto.

—tal vez lo sea pero si fuera tú tendría más cuidado, lo hacen específicamente contigo porque creen que no eres tan...

— ¡yo sé lo piensan de mí! Pero olvidan con quien se están metiendo, todos me ven como el simple ayudante de Black Hat pero yo también soy un villano.

—lo sé, lo sé...Flug...

— ¡no! n—no lo entiendes, estoy harto de esto, haré lo necesario para que todos dejen de pensar que soy débil...

Flug salió del callejón furioso sin decir nada más dejando a la chica muy confundida y sin oportunidad de decir nada más.

* * *

Flug llegó a la mansión muy callado, habían pasado un par de semanas desde que su jefe había salido a su reunión, él sabía lo que había pasado con el héroe actualmente muerto pero no sabía sobre tal noticia que Black Hat había dado, tal vez Demencia no lo mencionó o no puso atención o quizá simplemente no lo hizo. Cuando se adentró a la casa buscó de inmediato a 5.0.5 pasando primero por la habitación de Demencia, ella estaba acostada durmiendo lo cual para Flug era algo muy bueno, la chica no solía cansarse tan rápido y era bueno cuando dormía porque no lo molestaba. El científico sigo su camino hasta llegar al pequeño rincón asignado a su oso y ahí se encontraba acurrucado. Flug busco entre sus bolsillos hasta que sacó su pistola de rayo encogedor y le disparó al oso que ante la sensación se despertó viéndose en su tamaño normal, Flug se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—hola 5.0.5 papi regresó, te tengo una sorpresa.

El pequeño oso azul aun adormilado dio un tierno ronroneo y envolvió con sus minúsculos brazos al científico. Flug lo llevó a la sala donde se encontraba el televisor y lo puso sobre una almohada mientras buscaba el control remoto. La televisión se encendió y en pantalla apareció el programa favorito del oso "Galaxia Wander" el pequeño oso bufo alegre.

—No creerás que me olvide el maratón de hoy— Flug sacó de su mochila las galletas y se las entregó al oso, y por último le dio un peluche del protagonista de la caricatura. Los ojos de 5.0.5 se iluminaron de tanta alegría y tomó al peluche que era casi de su tamaño abrazándolo con fuerza.

Flug sonrió mirando la felicidad de su oso y durante el tiempo siguiente se quedó sentado junto a 5.0.5 viendo la TV. Ambos se reían al ver el programa, Flug criticaba al villano diciendo que era muy torpe y que su asistente debería tener más crédito por los planes malvados. El oso sin embargo comía galletas sin soltar a su peluche.

Después de un par de horas y tras el capítulo final de la serie Flug apagó la televisión. 5.0.5 mantenía los ojos abiertos con dificultad.

—Deberías dormir mi pequeño tesorito— decía con voz muy tierna mientras que le daba palmaditas. — ya sé que Black Hat no le gusta verte en este tamaño pero él ahora no está aquí...eso me recuerda ¿Dónde está el jefecito? — en ese mismo instante se escuchó un chillido que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al científico y que el oso atemorizado abrazara a su peluche con más fuerza. El ruido continúo hasta formar una melodía.

—al parecer Black Hat está de muy buenas...hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba tocar su violín—el joven tomó una manta y arropó a su pequeño oso, después tomó toda la basura de galletas y su mochila, se dirigió a la cocina dejando dormido a 5.0.5.

Una vez que se deshizo de la evidencia de los dulces estaba a punto de ir de nuevo a su laboratorio cuando el dolor en su estómago se hizo presente, esta vez tan fuerte que hubo que sostenerse de la mesa para no doblarse por completo.

Flug tardó unos segundos antes de sentarse y respirar profundamente. Eso se estaba saliendo de control.

Ese dolor no era nada normal, lo había sentido cuando estaba en el recipiente de cristal y esa había sido de las experiencias más dolorosas de su vida. Después de eso, días después el dolor había regresado al igual que todos los demás pero apenas como un dolor leve pero al pasar los días se intensificó.

— ¿hambre? — Flug se dijo esto, Sygge le dijo que era hambre pero eso era completamente ridículo, su dieta no era la mejor pero trataba de que no fuese tan mala como sus horas de sueño, una combinación de eso ya lo hubiera matado.

Flug sacó sus chocolates de su mochila y se dispuso a comer un par...pero tras unas mordidas hizo un gesto de asco, se levantó rápidamente hacia el lavado vomitando.

— ¡qué! yo amo el chocolate... ¿por qué me sabe tan...asqueroso? — Flug dio un suspiro y se dirigió al refrigerador al abrirlo se dio cuenta que estaba casi vacío a excepción de un poco de vegetales y un enorme trozo de carne cruda (que seguramente sería de Demencia) al verlo casi babea.

El trozo de carne era enorme, aún goteaba sangre y ocupaba gran parte del refrigerador, a Flug normalmente esto le daría mucho asco y regañaría a Demencia por dejar trozos de sus presas en el refrigerador. Sin embargo estaba ahí parado contemplando y babeando, su estómago rugió hambriento, Flug miró sobre sus hombros verificando que nadie estuviese a su alrededor, recordaba que la chica y 5.0.5 estaban durmiendo y el sonido del violín aún se escuchaba como eco.

"nadie está viendo"

— ¡¿qué?! Yo no voy a comer eso...se ve tan asqueroso y está ensuciando todo y además...huele tan bien— dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras, no lo había notado pero era verdad, de alguna manera podía percibir el olor que no se sentía como algo putrefacto, era agradable y su estómago parecía querer eso.

Flug cerró el refrigerador caminando lejos de él.

—no sé qué pasa conmigo, primero mis dulces favoritos me saben horrible y luego se me antoja...esa cosa repugnante. Debería hacerme más pruebas.

Flug se detuvo ante la puerta, miró tentativo una vez más hacia el refrigerador y chasqueo los dientes. Tras un momento de silencio y de pensarlo se volvió y corrió abriendo desesperadamente la puerta del refrigerador, se sacó los guantes y su bolsa de papel, tomó el trozo de carne y lo empezó a comer en una manera frenética de tal manera que la sangre manchaba su perfecta bata blanca.

"sabe tan bien...tan bien"

Flug termino de comer, lambia sus dedos aun saboreando pero abriendo sus ojos miró lo que estaba haciendo. Fue como si un golpe de razonamiento le hiciera regresar a la realidad. Se detuvo mirándose las manos y empezó a temblar.

— ¿q—que estoy haciendo?

"lo necesitaba"

—no, yo no...Necesito limpiar, necesito limpiar—Flug se miró frenético, estaba un poco sucio pero no se detuvo al vaciar todo el detergente sobre sus manos y lavarse desesperadamente, luego lo hizo con el resto de la cocina. Al terminar se puso sus guantes y su bolsa y salió corriendo de la cocina muy alterado.

Flug llego al baño, se quitó su bata lanzándola lejos y empezó a lavarse los dientes una y otra vez hasta estar seguro que el sabor se había ido completamente de su boca. Después tomó un largo baño.

Cuando salió del baño se relajó un poco, estaba limpio, nada mejor que estar limpio. Fue hacia su laboratorio tratando de simular que nada de eso había pasado pero no podía, era como sí esa voz en su cabeza hubiese tenido razón, lo necesitaba pues se sentía magnífico, el dolor en su cabeza pero especialmente el dolor de estómago se había desaparecido por completo, se sentía con fuerzas para realizar cualquier cosa. Pero ahora sus propios pensamientos era lo que lo atormentaba.

— ¡vaya día! —exclamó mientras se sentaba enfrente de su computadora. —tengo que investigar sobre estos sucesos extraños que me están pasando...ahh tengo que investigar sobre todo lo que me he perdido en este par de semanas.

Flug prendió su computadora y de inmediato un archivo se abrió. El científico lo miró un tanto extrañado pero no dudo en darle clic. De inmediato se abrió un video en donde se encontraba una joven que Flug identificó de inmediato. Se trataba de esa chica que lo había puesto en ridículo antes los villanos y lucía igual a la última vez, usaba una bata blanca en donde sobresalía un par de antojos de un bolsillo, una playera morada con un corazón rojo en el pecho, pantalones negros al igual que sus tenis y llevaba vendada la mano izquierda.

**_Hola Dr. Flug Slys, tal vez no me conozca pero yo a usted sí. Se preguntará el porqué de este mensaje, primero tengo que decirle que no intente hackear el origen de este mensaje porque no lo lograra y yo sé que es un maestro en eso._ **

**_Usted así como su ¨jefe¨ y su equipo hacen estragos a la sociedad todos los días, usted ha hackeado muchos sistemas de organizaciones para el bien...no sé cómo ha obtenido información mía y de mis compañeros pero me encargare que ya no sea así ya que por eso aun lamento la muerte de mi amigo...pero el juego para ustedes se ha acabado, Flug no quiero que nos subestimen así como nosotros no lo hacemos con ustedes, no son tan fuertes como creen._ **

**_Yo soy parte de un equipo más grande de lo que te imaginas, soy tan lista como tú y todos los días hago lo posible para erradicar el mal que le hacen a este mundo, hare todo a mi alcance para destruir a Black Hat y verte pudrir tras las rejas. No es una amenaza, es una promesa._ **

**_Quiero recordarte Flug Slys que el bien siempre triunfará y espero ver su rostro detrás de su tonta bolsa el día que sea capturado y entregado ante la justicia._ **

El video terminó y Flug no hizo más que dar una leve sonrisa, la última vez que había visto a esta chica fue en el noticiero y parecía ser un manojo de nervios igual que él pero ahora la había visto hablando decidida y con coraje en sus palabras. Su mensaje contra él no era tan intimidante pues al ser ayudante de Black Hat se había topado con verdaderas amenazas que al final resultaban siendo palabras al aire.

—esta niña tonta está acabando con mi paciencia.

"deberías acabar con ella...hacer que se lamente por sus palabras"

—no creo que me dé problemas por ahora pero no dudare en hacerlo si vuelve a fanfarronear, no es tan lista como yo.

Flug se levantó y siguió con su trabajo hablando consigo mismo por el resto de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el proximo capitulo va a tardar...lo siento.


	6. Realidades y sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorpresas y más sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he estado inspirada : )

—¡¡¡tiraste mi comida que había dejado en el refrigerador!!!

—claro que sí, no iba a tolerar que tuvieras esa 'cosa' en el refrigerador, estaba cubierta de sangre y era maloliente, ya te he dicho que no quiero que me dejes partes de tus presas por toda la casa. — le contestó el científico que estaba ocupado arreglando circuitos en su escritorio, no se había tomado la molestia de voltear a verla él sólo seguía concentrado en su trabajo.

—Pero era mío...ahora que tiraste mi comida yo me voy a quedar con la tuya— Demencia le muestra su caja de aviones de chocolate enfrente del rostro de Flug haciendo que el chico le pusiera toda la atención.

— ¡Demencia, eso es mío, regrésamelo ahora!

—piensas que no me di cuenta que ayer comiste todo tipo de golosinas y no me diste nada y además de que tiraste mi comida, es justo que me quede con esto.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra chamaca insolente!—Flug se lanzó directo hacia la joven pero ella era más rápida. Ella esquivó varias veces a Flug quien se enojaba cada vez que ella se burlaba de él.

Cuando menos cuenta se había dado ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos detrás de Demencia que con facilidad saltaba sobre los muros o corría por el techo evitando ser atrapada.

—¡¡ven aquí, regrésame eso!!!

Flug corría pero se detuvo exhausto.

—eres un debilucho no puedes dar dos pasos sin sentirte mal...

Demencia se acercó a Flug pues el científico empezó a temblar, se tiró al suelo y abrazo sus piernas. Era la clásica pose que hacia cuando todo iba mal y Demencia lo reconoció, Flug estaba mal.

— ¿Flug? Si me estas engañando no va a funcionar...oye.

Demencia se acercó y vio al joven en un estado lamentable, Flug no dejaba de temblar de una manera exagerada incluso podía oír los chasquidos de sus dientes. La chica se movió insegura metiendo una de sus manos debajo de la bolsa del científico, eso era algo que nunca haría hecho, había tratado de quitarle la bolsa un par de veces pero siempre se lamentaba de eso pues él la atacaba con la primer arma que encontrará. Esta vez fue diferente, Flug no protestó en lo absoluto. Demencia reposó su mano sobre la mejilla de Flug y luego la retiró asustada.

— ¡estás ardiendo! ¿Estas enfermo?

—y-yo...me sentía bien ayer.

—pues no lo estas ahora, ten, toma tus chocolates pero cúrate.

—Demencia, no funciona así, necesito ir a mi laboratorio— Flug se levantó caminando lentamente mientras se sostenía de la pared y justo cuando doblo la esquina se topó con Black Hat.

— ¿qué están haciendo inútiles?

Demencia empujo a Flug quien cayó al suelo, ella quedó frente a frente con Black Hat. —hola cariño. Sólo estábamos jugando pero el tonto se siente mal, opino que debería descansar.

— ¡¿descansar?! — Black Hat dirigió su mirada hacia Flug quien estaba aun en el suelo. — ¡descansaste ayer! No me importa si te estás muriendo Flug ve a trabajar.

Flug se levantó aún tembloroso. —sí señor...es sólo un poco de fiebre, n-no es un inconveniente. Por cierto, esto es mío—. Dijo arrebatándole los chocolates a Demencia para después marcharse.

Black Hat miro como el científico se marchó, Demencia lo miró y sonrió de una forma provocativa pero el demonio solo rodó su único ojo visible y desapareció.

Flug llegó de nuevo a su escritorio sentándose afligido, tomó uno de los aviones de chocolate dudando antes de meterlo a su boca, el chocolate era tan dulce que hizo un cosquilleo en sus papilas gustativas, ese era el sabor que adoraba, ese era el sabor que se suponía que tenía ser, así que tomo su libreta e hizo un par de anotaciones antes de regresar a su trabajo olvidando su malestar y la fiebre.

* * *

Flug siguió con su día normal, sentía que jamás había tenido tantos pedidos como ahora pues tenía que cumplir con decenas por semana, eso lo mantenía ocupado, apenas tenía tiempo de comer o de dormir y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en su laboratorio.

Durante la noche de ese mismo día y tras terminar de empacar un par de pedidos Flug se dirigió a su habitación un poco mareado, se dejó caer a su cama cómodo y se estiró acomodándose

—me siento tan cansado.

Flug duró un par de minutos acostado poco a poco sus párpados se hicieron pesados quedando dormido. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que se despertara de golpe gritando y lleno de pánico.

— ¡malditas pesadillas! — Flug se levantó pero con malestar. —seguro que aún tengo fiebre.

"mereces descansar, Black Hat te trata peor que un esclavo"

—estos días ha estado con una actitud ¨alegre¨ supongo que es por todo el dinero que ha ganado, ha habido mucho trabajo pero creo que debería darme crédito por cumplir con todo y un poco más de descanso.

"¿no crees que se aprovecha de ti?"

Flug guardó silencio se llevó una mano a la nuca y dijo tratando de mantener una sonrisa. —yo le debo tanto a Black Hat...además, recuerda que nos necesita, yo soy un genio inigualable y se preocupa por mí, ese día sanó mi mano ¿recuerdas?

"él ni siquiera siente lastima por ti"

Flug se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer de nuevo a su cama.

* * *

Black Hat se encontraba en su oficina sumergido en sus pensamientos, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días había sido un martirio, tenía el problema sobre los estúpidos héroes metiéndose con sus asuntos y lidiar con sus tontos subordinados que siempre actuaban como niños. Sobre todo Flug, el chico era raro eso ya lo sabía pero había notado un comportamiento reciente; Flug hablaba y se reía a carcajadas él solo y aunque pareciera algo normal las cosas no se quedaron ahí, recientemente hablaba consigo mismo refiriéndose en segunda persona.

Black Hat se recostó sobre su sillón, pensar en Flug le recordó el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado en esa reunión porque algunos hablaban del científico con burlas como si de un novato se tratara y eso no lo iba a permitir. Black Hat tenía una lección para Flug pero sería algo que tenía pensado para después. Por ahora sus planes iban de maravilla, las personas estaban aterradas escondiéndose, los héroes parecían tener pánico, las ventas habían subido considerablemente, todo estaba de maravilla. Se había esparcido la noticia de su retiro pero era algo que avanzaría lento porque así disfrutaría más del miedo que generaba.

La puerta se abrió y de ella se asomó Demencia. — ¡hola! ¿Me querías ver, guapo?

Black Hat mostró su larga lengua de serpiente mientras siseaba. — ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¡Te he dicho que toques la maldita puerta!

La chica entró de prisa a su oficina mostrándole una gran sonrisa. —ups! Disculpa amor—. Dijo mientras se recargaba sobre su escritorio reposando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente.

—tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti, quiero que vayas por un juguetito.

— ¿un juguete? ¡Amo los juguetes! Ya sabes que haría todo por ti.

—bien, ve y procura NO ser sigilosa, quiero que todos lo sepan así que asegúrate que todos te vean, tráeme el guante de Wazu.

— ¿el guante de Wazu? Te refieres a esa cosa que salió en las noticias.

—sí, ve con Flug él te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer...y otra cosa Demencia, si alguien se opene en tu camino elimínalo.

Demencia afirmó muy emocionada y salió de su oficina. Llegó directamente al laboratorio de Flug pero no lo encontró ahí, ella empezó a mover algunos recipientes olfateándolos cuando escucho la voz de Flug: — ¡deja ahí!

—aún no he hecho nada tonto.

Flug entró con el pequeño 5.0.5 entre sus brazos que a su vez sostenía un peluche. —ahora qué quieres Demencia.

La chica no respondió y no dejaba de mirar al peluche de 5.0.5

— ¿Demencia?

Demencia corrió y le arrebató su peluche a 5.0.5.

—woow es tan bonito ¿es nuevo? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— ¡Devuélvelo Demencia! yo se lo di, tú ya tienes muchos— dijo Flug mientras que 5.0.5 empezaba a llorar.

—debería quedármelo...5.0.5 debe aprender a compartir.

Flug puso a 5.0.5 sobre una mesa y saco un dispositivo de su bata, Demencia lo miró mientras que alzaba una ceja, la chica sintió una enorme presencia detrás de ella y al voltear vio a un enorme Hat Bot centinela que la miraba en pose de ataque.

—podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.

Demencia observó de nuevo al robot detrás de ella y luego a Flug que extendió su mano.

—Al fin que ni quería su tonto peluche— dijo mientras se lo entregaba. — yo tengo uno que es mucho mejor— la joven rebuscó entre su cabello sacando una marioneta que al parecer ella misma había hecho y era bastante parecida a Black Hat, Demencia comenzó a besar a su marioneta mientras simulaba la voz de Black Hat.

Flug resopló, mientras que con un rayo hacía crecer a 5.0.5 y le entregaba su peluche.

— ¿y bien...qué es lo que quieres? Y dilo rápido o haré que todos mis Hat Bots te saquen a patadas.

—Black Hat me ha encargado una misión y me dijo que tú tenías la información para poder cumplirla.

—no me ha dicho nada al respecto ¿Qué información quieres? — dijo mientras se sentaba frente su computadora.

—algo sobre un guante Wutu...Wizu...

— ¿¡el guante del rey Wazu!? — grito Flug haciendo que 5.0.5 y Demencia lo vieran extrañado.

—sí, creo que era ese.

Flug empezó a teclear mientras decía: — es un guante que le da gran fuerza a quien lo porta y recientemente se anunció que iba a ser llevado a un área de máxima seguridad sin embargo no se dijo a dónde...pero eso va a ser muy fácil de averiguar, dame unos minutos y tendré toda la información que necesites.

—perfecto, haz lo tuyo nerd yo iré a buscar mi dinamita y algunas cosas para el viaje— dijo Demencia, rodeo el enorme robot y salió del laboratorio dando saltos.

Flug dirigió su mirada a 5.0.5. — ¿para qué quiere Black Hat el guante de Wazu?

El oso que jugaba con su peluche lo miro y dio un bufido alzando los hombros. Flug se quedó pensando por unos segundos para luego seguir con su investigación.

Después de unos minutos Demencia regresó y Flug le dio todo tipo de indicaciones desde cómo llegar, la ubicación del guante y de todo el sistema de seguridad con el que contaba el lugar en donde se encontraba. Demencia se fue ese mismo día diciendo que Black Hat iba a estar orgullosa de ella y que su recompensa sería comprometerse con él. Flug no le dio importancia a los comentarios fantasiosos de Demencia sólo se hacía teorías acerca de lo que tramaba Black Hat y del hecho de por qué no le había dicho nada al respecto. 

* * *

Frío...Flug sentía frío y no veía más que oscuridad mientras escuchaba las burlas que siempre lo atormentaban y aunque presionara con fuerza sus oídos aún podía oírlo como si se encontraran en su cabeza.

Cuando las risas desaparecieron, cuando la oscuridad se fue se miró sentado en la cabina de pilotaje de un avión, con un uniforme de piloto y en su estómago sintió un cosquilleo, era una sensación inexplicable de felicidad, miraba a su alrededor haciendo el protocolo de despegue, oprimiendo botones y ajustando todo lo necesario. Podía ver el cielo azul delante de él, enormes nubes de formas singulares y al ver esto Flug sintió como una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, una lágrima de felicidad y de gozo mientras que sonreía de una forma tan nostálgica pero su sonrisa no duraría mucho, una explosión hizo que produjera una gran turbulencia y que en su tablero todo empezara a reaccionar. Flug empezó a mover todos los controles mientras que sentía como el avión empezaba a caer de picada. Otra explosión lo sacudió y Flug se quedó lleno de horror mirando los controles como si hubiese olvidado cómo operarlo y de pronto escuchó una risa sínica. Flug miró a su lado en el área del copiloto y vio a una silueta riéndose de él.

—tú... ¡tú hiciste esto! Flug grito eufórico.

La silueta lo miraba y sólo le respondió con una carcajada Flug se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza por desesperación viendo como caía y caía hasta estrellarse.

—NOOO!! —. Flug se levantó gritando con su respiración pesada y sudando,  cuando se percató que todo había sido una pesadilla se llevó las manos a los ojos y comenzó a llorar pero noto algo de inmediato, no tenía su bolsa ni sus gafas oscuras. Flug se quitó lentamente las manos de sus ojos agradeciendo que todo estubiese oscuro. Miró a su alrededor identificando que estaba acostado en uno de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión sin su bolsa de papel, sin sus anteojos y sin su bata de laboratorio. Flug se levantó recargándose a la pared y acariciando su cabeza que le dolía.

—qué pasó...— Flug corto sus palabras al sentir algo extraño y sin pensarlo corrió a buscar un espejo.

Al llegar al baño se acercó lentamente al espejo queriendo evitar verse pero no tubo opción, Flug se miró, su labio estaba marcado por dos grandes cicatrices, en el lado derecho de su rostro se notaba la gran herida rojiza de quemadura que llegaba hasta su ojo mientras que en el lado izquierdo se trazaban más heridas, en algunas partes incluso faltando piel. Flug noto que todo estaba como lo recordaba excepto por algo muy notable; sus colmillos. Un par de colmillos afilados se mostraban sobre sus labios como si de un vampiro se tratara. Flug los tocó con su propia lengua asegurándose que realmente era cierto lo que veía y así era. Sus colmillos normales se habían crecido y de alguna manera había aparecido en medio de un pasillo sin su ropa y sin recordar nada. Flug se tiró sobre el piso del baño con mucha ansiedad, temblando y paranoico.

— ¿q-qué me está pasando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no soy buena redactando sueños :(  
> jejeje  
> me inspiró mucho el último corto...esto se pone interesante :D


	7. No te necesito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los planes de Black Hat avanzan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola amados lectores :) he aquí mi último capítulo, esta vez hice aparición de un personaje OC de el grupo de Villainous FANS de Facebook y tengo en mente agregar a más.

Flug duró varios minutos frente el espejo tocando sus colmillos y planteándose todo tipo de teorías del porqué los tenía. Era lógico, el suero <quimera> tenía que crear monstruos...pero había fallado ya que se suponía que el cambio tenía que ser en cuestión de algunas horas después de administrarse la dosis y ya habían pasado semanas desde que eso había sucedido. Sin embargo no podía descartar los otros síntomas; las palpitaciones en su cabeza, el extraño dolor en el estómago, la extraña conducta que lo obligó a comer como si de una bestia se tratara y ahora esto sin mencionar que no recordaba de cómo había llegado a ese pasillo sin su bolsa de papel.

"al fin de cuentas el suero sí funcionó"

—no...no funciono como yo quería, tengo que administrarme el antídoto, esto es sólo algunos efectos adversos, intenté mejorarlo muchas veces y ahora no tengo tiempo para esto.

"Flug, mírate...mira esos colmillos...servirían muy bien para cuando necesites otro bocado" Flug se miró en el espejo...eso no lo había pensado, eso lo dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa. Hasta ahora todas sus conversaciones con el mismo pasaban en su mente, él mismo se contestaba en sus pensamientos, miró a su alrededor extrañado como si sintiera vergüenza de lo que acababa de hacer.

—No quiero comer carne cruda de nuevo— dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro.

"pero sabía tan bien"

—sólo fue un efecto del suero, no creo que sea algo gradual.

Flug le hablaba a su reflejo y se contestaba en voz alta como si el chico con colmillos que se reflejaba le respondiera.

"está bien, pero si Black Hat te ve así se va a poner furioso, le habías dicho que abandonarías el proyecto y no fue así, hemos tenido suerte de que aún no nos descubra"

—eso es porque no es atento a lo que hago, sólo le importa que tenga los pedidos a tiempo y que funcionen bien, me ha enseñado mucho acerca de cómo ser un villano pero...no lo sé—. Flug hablaba cada vez más lento y desmotivado. Dio una leve sacudida de cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. — mejor voy a mi laboratorio.

Flug se asomó lentamente viendo hacia ambos lados asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca. Salió corriendo hasta llegar a su laboratorio, cuando entró lo primero que observó fueron sus gafas tiradas y esto hizo que diera un gran suspiro de alivio. Las recogió y se acercó a su escritorio de donde sacó una bolsa nueva, Flug siempre tenía una de repuesto en su laboratorio o en su bata pero ya que no sabía dónde estaba su bata tuvo que buscar en otro lado.

Una vez que se puso su bolsa y sus visores miró a su alrededor recordando. Su memoria regresó a él  cuando miró su escritorio, en él había estado armando uno de sus clásicos rayos para encoger como pedido pero había sentido mucho cansancio lo cual era extraño ya que había descansado algunas horas.

—Debí haberme quedado dormido pero estoy seguro que no soy sonámbulo, no creo que lo notara Black Hat— Flug miró su reloj de mano percatandose que sólo había pasado una hora desde su último recuerdo.

Flug se dirigió hacia su mesa tomando varios recipientes y empezó a revolverlos pero se detuvo. — no recuerdo bien cómo se preparaba el antídoto...no debí deshacerme de todos mis datos sobre eso.

Flug se quedó parado con los recipientes de cristal en la mano mientras trataba de recordar pero la voz de Black Hat resonó por todo el lugar asustándolo y haciendo que diera un salto tirando lo tenía en las manos, los recipientes se rompieron regando todo sobre el suelo. Flug se pasó una mano sobre su rostro resoplando pero su mano se fue directo a su boca mientras abría sus ojos con terror. El grito de Black Hat llamándolo se volvió a oír y sin pensarlo Flug salió corriendo directo hacia la oficina de su jefe.

El terror de Flug crecía tras cada paso que daba hacia la puerta de la oficina de Black Hat, sus rodillas temblaban. Flug se detuvo, dio un largo suspiro y toco dos veces la puerta, esta se abrió y Flug entro.

—Me-me hablaba s-señor?

Black Hat dirigió su mirada hacia él y su sonrisa se extendió aún más.

—Siéntate— dijo extendiendo una mano hacia una silla frente a su escritorio.

Flug avanzó y se sentó sintiendo como la mirada de su jefe lo seguía, Flug quería llevar sus manos hacia su boca porque temía que Black Hat pudiera ver sus peculiares colmillos aún estando detrás de su bolsa, los nervios se habían apoderado de él por completo.

—ahora que no está Demencia para interrumpir ni ese horrible oso tuyo podemos hablar.

Flug se quedó en silencio queriendo preguntar por 5.0.5 pero no lo hizo, Black Hat seguramente le había ordenado un mandado.

—Han pasado algunas cosas interesantes estos días— continuó Black Hat. — y creo que no te he mantenido al tanto de ello y siendo mi mano derecha creo que es incorrecto no hacerlo. Como sabes Demencia fue por algo que le pedí, algo muy valioso para los héroes espero que le hayas dado lo necesario para ese trabajo.

—s-sí señor, le di toda la información necesaria y le di equipo para anular poderes por si algún héroe se oponía.

—perfecto. Ahora supongo que te preguntarás para qué quiero ese artefacto.

— ¿el guante de Wazu...? N-no señor.

—los héroes creen que pueden detenerme a mí y a mi red de villanía pero se equivocan, tomaré sus armas y las destruiré y acabaré con cada uno de esos miserables.

Flug miraba callado a Black Hat mientras que jugaba con sus dedos.

—no hay nada de qué preocuparse sólo quiero ver hasta dónde son capaces de llegar, el negocio se mantiene muy bien por ahora. Dime cómo van los chicos.

Flug salto ante la pregunta. —oh... bien señor, t-todos han demostrado ser dignos de formar parte de su organización.

—quiero que hagas una reunión, necesito ver el potencial de esos jóvenes y que demuestren sus habilidades y su lealtad hacia mí, quiero que se infiltren en las ciudades, que hagan salir de su nido a los héroes y que acaben con ellos.

—sí señor...eh y-yo lo mantendré informado.

Black Hat se levantó y caminó lentamente alrededor de la silla de Flug. — no hemos hablado sobre usted, doctor.

—ehh...yo? Sobre qué?

—hace mucho tiempo que fue...ridiculizado por decir menos, creí que después de eso vería a la chica que lo avergonzó muerta, desmembrada, pidiendo piedad. No has defendido tu orgullo Flug.

Flug agacho la mirada. — es sólo una niña tonta, ni siquiera es considerada una heroína...es sólo una asistente.

—Era considerada una asistente, su amigo no era tan rápido como decían— Black Hat sonrió al recordar la muerte del chico.

—yo...

— ¡quiero verla sufrir! — dijo Black Hat mientras mostraba sus garras cerca del cuello de Flug haciendo que el científico se pusiera rígido. —tú y esa estúpida han denigrado mi nombre. Te mataría ahora mismo por tal humillación.

—Je-jefe...lo siento, n-no va a volver a suceder.

— ¡claro que no idiota! —dijo mientras regresaba a su escritorio y daba un golpe en él. —sabes Flug, has trabajado desde hace tiempo para mí, has creado incontables armas, has acabado con la basura que me hacía estorbo...has tenido fallas que he tolerado pero no tientes tu suerte, algún error inaceptable para mí y devorare tus entrañas sin dudarlo— le dijo mirándolo sobre sus hombros con la mirada más tenebrosa que había visto Flug poniéndolo a temblar de inmediato.

—Lo entiendo señor— dijo Flug casi como un susurro forzado.

—no te necesito. Eres un simple empleado, me puedo deshacer de ti cuando quiera y conseguir otro súbdito que te remplace, no te sientas especial Flug.

Flug apretó los puños y se levantó, Black Hat lo miró sonriente esperando una respuesta pero no obtuvo nada sólo a su científico temblando con los ojos cerrados evitando llorar.

— ¿entonces, lo has entendido?

—...sí— Flug respondió con voz suave.

— ¿¡sí qué!?

—sí señor.

Flug se dio la vuelta y salió de prisa mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Llegó a su laboratorio y en cuanto se sentó enfrente de su escritorio se dejó caer sobre este llorando. 

* * *

Flug se despertó percatandose que estaba cubero por una manta, se enderezó lentamente mirando a su escritorio recordando todo lo que había pasado, sus dedos se alzaron hacia su boca pero no había lo que buscaba, los colmillos habían desaparecido.

—esto... ¿fue un sueño? — se dijo así mismo mientras se levantaba. — he dormido mucho estos días.

Flug miro a 5.0.5 quien entraba al laboratorio con una bata blanca sobre sus brazos.

— ¡la encontraste! — Flug se levantó para tomar su bata y se la puso muy contento. —debiste despertarme, he tenido muchos descansos y Black Hat...

Flug se detuvo recordando la pequeña plática con su jefe ¿eso también había sido un sueño? Flug miro hacia el suelo viendo los cristales y los líquidos derramados...y quedó completamente seguro que no había sido un sueño...entonces ¿Qué había pasado con los colmillos? Estos habían desaparecido tan repentinamente al igual que cuando aparecieron.

Flug salió de su pensamiento cuando 5.0.5 le dio un bufido. El científico lo miro y dándole unas palmaditas le dijo: — ¿podrías traerme un poco de comida? No puedo salir de mi laboratorio después de haber descansado tanto, tengo mucho que hacer y no quiero perder más tiempo.

El oso lo miró ladeando la cabeza pero después asintió y salió del laboratorio. Enseguida Flug se dirigió hacia su mesa y comenzó de nuevo a preparar el antídoto, una vez que lo terminó tomó una jeringa y se lo inyectó en el brazo, Flug dio un suspiro de alivio cuando todo el líquido había entrado a su piel. —Se ha acabado—. Dijo mientras volvía a acomodar las mangas de su bata y 5.0.5 entraba con una charola de comida. Flug guardo sacó de la vista la jeringa y actuó totalmente normal.

* * *

Había pasado un día completo desde que Demencia se había marchado y la mansión estaba en completo silencio. 5.0.5 cumplía con sus deberes de rutina, Flug se mantenía encerrado en su laboratorio armando todo tipo de armas o haciendo planos de futuros proyectos. Después de inyectarse el antídoto todo había ido normal, no más dolores de cabeza ni de estómago y no más sucesos extraños.

Flug salió de su laboratorio con su Tablet en las manos, revisaba las compras hechas y todo tipo de notificaciones de la compañía y se sorprendió al ver como los pedidos hacia Demencia subían considerablemente. Flug se acercó a 5.0.5 que miraba hacia una de las habitaciones en la cual en sus paredes se adornaban con todo tipo de trofeos de Black Hat. Flug miro a Demencia percatandose que tenía un gran guante y además Cam-bot estaba grabando: —con ustedes... ¡la amenaza escurridiza! — grito la chica.

Flug estaba desconcertado al ver a Demencia. — ¡pero qué demonio...

Flug no pudo terminar su oración ya que 5.0.5 lo tomó entre sus patas apretándolo contra su pecho. Flug le dio un par de palmadas sintiendo la presión en su rostro. El oso solía hacer eso cuando Flug estaba a punto de decir una mala palabra.

Demencia siguió sin percatarse de Flug ni de 5.0.5, ella seguía hablando y haciendo poses de pelea.

5.0.5 soltó a Flug y sus patas fueron ahora a su rostro tapándose los ojos y empezando a temblar, Flug miró a Black Hat a su lado con una expresión de furia y entendió por qué 5.0.5 estaba temblando.

— ¡¿qué cree que hace?! — grito Black Hat mientras que Flug puso su Tablet en defensa.

—ehh...jefesin...ehh... ¿señor?

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Flug le mostró la pantalla de su Tablet diciendo: —ehh...acabamos de recibir varios pedidos de la cosa rastreara esta.

Black Hat cambio su rostro al ver como los números aumentaban y enseguida su sonrisa volvió , se inclinó un poco haciendo que el científico reaccionara cubriéndose el rostro con el aparato que tenía en sus manos.

—y qué estás esperando... ¡ve a cobrarle a esos soquetes! — le ordenó Black Hat de una forma dura haciendo que Flug así como 5.0.5 se pusieran derechos y saludando como soldados aunque todo el cuerpo de ambos temblaba de absoluto miedo. Demencia los miro, se dirigió a Cam-bot y dijo: —llámenme— moviendo la mano con el guante puesto.

Cam-bot hizo sonar la claqueta indicando que se había terminado la grabación. Black Hat dirigió su mirada hacia la chica

— ¿eso era necesario? Le pregunto Black Hat.

— ¡claro que sí! Dijiste que no fuera discreta así que decidí hacer un video aunque las noticias ya debieron mostrar las imágenes de como robé esto— le dijo mientras le daba el guante dorado.

Black Hat extendió su mano hacia al guante y en cuanto lo toco este desapareció en una sombra. —Bien hecho Demencia— dijo mientras daba la vuelta mirando directamente a Flug. —al menos alguien aquí hace bien su trabajo.

Flug bajo la mirada un poco triste. Mientras tanto Demencia saltaba con las manos sobre su rostro muy contenta por las palabras de su jefe.

—pero no es todo amor...también les traje un regalo.

Flug miró a Demencia mientras ladeaba la cabeza en duda. Black Hat casi hacia la misma expresión.

—Primero necesito que edites mi video Flug, haz que tenga todo mi estilo.

Flug tosió mejorando su voz. —Cam-bot ve a mi laboratorio y transfiere los datos de grabación a mi computadora... deberías acompañarlo 5.0.5—. Dijo lo último mirando a 5.0.5 mientras le daba la Tablet.

Ambos se fueron y Flug estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Black Hat se puso enfrente de la puerta evitando que saliera.

— ¿y cuál es la sorpresa Demencia? — dijo el demonio con voz curiosa.

—bueno...dijiste que eximirá todos los obstáculos que me encontrara pero hubo una en especial, ella es muy fuerte y la traje por si Flug la necesitaba para sus experimento o algo así.

Black Hat levantó una ceja y caminó hasta estar enfrente de la chica. —déjame verla.

Demencia saltó alegre y salió corriendo de la habitación, tomó de la mano de Flug y lo arrastró hasta la habitación de alado, Flug intentaba zafarse pero no lo logró, la chica lo soltó cuando entro a la habitación oscura.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba una mujer atada a una silla. Flug la miro sorprendido, en ese momento apareció Black Hat quien de inmediato se acercó a ella y cuando la identificó su sonrisa marcó todo su rostro.

—vaya sorpresa. Dijo Black Hat. —Demencia, ya puedes irte.

—ehhh? Pero yo quiero ver como la torturan...

Black Hat le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que hizo que la chica se paralizara, ella asintió y salió de la habitación mientras empujaba a Flug de lado y decía maldiciones en voz baja.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró Flug miro a Black Hat por unos segundos incómodos, luego miró a la mujer; la mujer era de edad media, usaba un vestido blanco elegante con zapatillas azules y unos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta los codos, era una mujer bella, de cabello dorado y piel fina como la nieve pero tenía algo inusual. Su brazo izquierdo era bonico lo cual hizo que Flug la reconociera.

— uhh... ¿s-señor? — Flug miraba a Black Hat quien rodeaba a la mujer inconsciente con una sonrisa ansiosa para después desatarla lo cual hizo que Flug se acercara a ver con curiosidad.

La mujer no estaba inconsciente pero parecía no estar del todo bien, parecía estar mareada y desubicada. Flug recordó que le había dado equipo para enfrentarse contra súper héroes y por el estado que se veía seguro lo había usado contra ella.

—General Nadia, al fin nos volvemos a ver— dijo Black Hat agachándose a la altura de la rubia.

La dama alzó la mirada confusa y miró directamente al ojo del demonio. — ¿Black Hat? — dijo con una dulce voz. — ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

—estas en mi mansión, mi súbdita te ofreció como regalo y tengo que admitir que fue uno muy bueno.

—qué...cómo termine aquí...la chica...

Nadia miro todo a su alrededor analizándolo, incluso cruzó mirada con Flug.

—ella bloqueo mis poderes... ¡qué quieres Black Hat! ya tienes el guante, yo soy insignificante para ti.

—tienes razón Nadia, eres insignificante como todos los patéticos héroes sin embargo tú eres una heroína retirada, no había oído de ti desde tu pequeño incidente— dijo Black Hat mientras daba un ligero toque a su brazo con su garra.

La mujer agacho la mirada como si estuviese recordando. Flug en esos momentos estaba más que impactado ya que su jefe le hablaba como si de un viejo amigo se tratase y ella, ella le hablaba sin miedo en su voz, eso era algo que no se veía con frecuencia.

—lo estoy...

—entonces... ¿qué hacías resguardando al guante del rey? — interrumpió el demonio. —el juguete estaba en instalaciones de "alto calibre" — dijo con voz burlona.

—yo aún ayudo a las personas Black Hat, es algo que un héroe jamás va a dejar de hacer, es algo que se haré hasta el último día de mi vida...creo que ese día será hoy— la joven dio una risa triste.

—me conoces bien general, yo nunca muestro piedad, una vez estando dentro de mi mansión ya no puedes salir.

—fue un buen último día para ser honesta...fue una buena y larga vida.

Flug se encontraba como espectador mirando a la mujer hablando e increíblemente a su jefe llevando una tranquila charla con ella.

—los humanos son patéticos, tienen vidas cortas e insignificantes y viven en conflicto consigo mismos perdiendo su tiempo con eso...recuerdas Nadia...solías ser una excelente villana pero decidiste ayudar a los humanos, nunca formaste parte de ellos, podrás tener la apariencia de uno pero nunca fuiste humana.

—no, tal vez no soy una pero logré compartir sus sentimientos, entenderlos...algo que tu jamás podrás lograr Black Hat.

Flug trago saliva, esa mujer le hablaba a su jefe de una forma desafiante y estaba muy sorprendido que a estas alturas no estuviese muerta ya. Black Hat por el contrario se carcajeo ante el comentario de la rubia.

— ¿entenderlos? ¿Acaso crees que yo deseo tal cosa?

—la mente de un humano es asombrosa...sólo míralo a él— dijo mientras su mirada se concentraba en Flug.

—sólo te conozco por los videos que transmiten pero sé que eres un genio Flug, uno inigualable y veo bondad en ti, no deberías estar al lado de Black Hat, estás hecho para algo más.

Flug se puso rígido sin nada que decir, mientras que pudo oír a Black Hat rugir ante el comentario.

—estás preocupado Black Hat y deberías, hay más personas que están contra ti de lo que imaginas, si fuera tú tendría más vigilada mi espalda.

Black Hat mostraba sus afilados dientes mientras gruñía y en un movimiento rápido tomó la mandíbula de la mujer entre su mano haciéndola sangrar por sus garras pero la hermosa mujer le sonreía sin preocupación.

—soy invencible, ningún humano o criatura como tú me da miedo...me gustaría que pudieras ver lo que les espera a tus amigos.

Black Hat le dio una última sonrisa siniestra antes de acercarse y darle un beso a la mujer. Sólo un segundo después del contacto la mujer abrió sus ojos con terror e hizo todo lo posible por alejarse pero sus movimientos y patadas fueron inútiles tras el agarre de Black Hat. Flug miraba como ella ahogaba sus gritos de terror y desesperación sólo para que un segundo después su cuerpo cayera al suelo y se trasformara en flores, el suelo se llenó de todo tipo de flores de colores y el ambiente tuvo una fragancia similar a un jardín luego todas las flores se marchitaron hasta que sólo quedar pétalos secos, un collar en forma de corazón de color verde y el brazo biónico.

Black Hat se enderezó y se dio la vuelta mirando a Flug, el joven tragó saliva y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—había olvidado el sabor del alma de una hada...esa maldita se creía un ángel pero siempre hubo maldad en ella— dijo Black Hat mientras se lamia los dientes y caminaba hacia Flug.

El científico se quedó inmóvil. Black Hat camino hacia la salida sin siquiera mirar a Flug y solo le dijo: — ¡limpia el desorden!

Una vez que su jefe se había ido Flug se acercó al montón de pétalos marchitos que quedaban, se inclinó y tomó el brazo y el collar.

—un brazo biónico de última tecnología y un amuleto mágico...esa mujer era interesante.

Flug tomó los artículos y salió de la habitación directo a su laboratorio. Cuando entro vio a Demencia que estaba lanzando tubos de precipitado hacia la pared, estos volaban en pedazos.

— ¡acabas de llegar y ya estás rompiendo todo! ¡Largo Demencia!

La chica reía mientras se lanzaba hacia el techo y se escurría hasta estar al lado del científico.

—vamos tontito, sólo me estoy divirtiendo un poco...oye ¿ese es el brazo de la chica? — dijo Demencia al ver que Flug puso los artículos en la mesa.

—sí, ya está muerta.

—vaya... mi Black Hat es rápido...ella era muy fuerte, debiste verla tratando de defenderse si no fuera por tu aparato ese tal vez me hubiese eliminado.

—mis inventos son los mejores...será una gran noticia cuando sepan que ella murió—dijo el científico sentándose subiendo los pies en la mesa.

— ¿por qué, quién era ella?

Flug miro a la chica desconcertado. —Ella era una heroína, de las mejores pero estaba retirada...en una batalla perdió su brazo pero aun retirada seguía haciendo lo posible para ayudar a las personas, ha sido maestra de muchos héroes actuales, no se sabía su edad, no era humana pero creo que conocía muy bien Black Hat.

Demencia se acercó más para escuchar. — ¿crees que traten de vengarla?

—era muy una heroína importante.

Demencia guardó silencio pero no por mucho, su sonrisa burlona regreso. —al menos mi amor estaba orgulloso de mí, pronto va a estar perdidamente enamorado y me va a pedir matrimonio.

—Ajá— dijo Flug indiferente mientras sacaba un arma y apuntaba a la cara de la chica.

—ahora vete de aquí.

Demencia frunció el ceño— ahh...nunca me dejas jugar, mándame mi video cuando esté listo— dijo antes de salir con tranquilidad sin importarle que Flug aún le apuntaba.

Después de que la chica lagarto se fuera Flug regresó su atención a los artículos, los héroes ahora tenían razones para temblar de miedo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haciendo referencia a Nadia, un OC que llamó mucho mi atención, en los siguientes capítulos habrán más, me encanta que mis lectores tengan la oportunidad de aparecer en mi fic...aunque terminen de mala manera con Black Hat.  
> PD: Odio a Black Hat, siempre va a maltratar a mi Flug :´(


	8. Las dos caras del espejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empieza la locura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo es mas corto pero por fin hemos llegado a la idea principal de mi drama

La mansión de Black Hat es enorme, un sinfín de pasillos oscuros y que pareciera que no hubiese salida como si de un laberinto se tratara sin embargo Flug conoce la mayoría de estos, esta es la ocasión donde da gracias de conocer la mansión a la perfección.

Flug camina despacio con una caja de herramientas entre sus brazos, es de madrugada pero no sabe exactamente qué hora es. La mansión tiene tapiz negro con decoraciones color carmesí y carece de ventanas, esto hace que siempre parezca de noche dentro de la casa.

El científico camina hacia su laboratorio pero se distrae al oír a Demencia carcajear así que decide echar un vistazo. Flug entra a la habitación donde se encuentra el televisor y ahí estaba Demencia junto con 5.0.5 viento las noticias. Los locutores hablaban nerviosos y con pánico, Flug reconoce a la mujer de la imagen de la cual hablan, lamentaban su muerte y eso era lo que hacía que Demencia riera.

— ¿qué estás haciendo Demencia?

—te lo acabas de perder, sacaron mi video, ahora soy una estrella...mira, mira!!

Flug miró hacia la TV donde se reproducía un video de aquel día donde Demencia había robado el guante; una explosión hizo volar las instalaciones y Demencia salió plácidamente con el guante bajo su brazo tomando una bebida de arándano luego se puso el guante, rebusco sobre su cabello y sacó un frasco de pepinillos, con un ligero toque lo abrió para después meterlo todo a su boca y masticar el frasco de vidrio dando una pose.

Flug levanto una ceja y miro a Demencia. —esa demostración no era necesaria.

—cállate, aquí viene mi parte favorita.

Flug siguió viendo el televisor; mientras demencia se disponía a marcharse la mujer del brazo biónico apareció ante ella y con un simple movimiento de mano una ráfaga de lianas salieron del suelo atacando a la chica. Demencia los esquivos siendo escurridiza como siempre pero con una mirada de sorpresa. La mujer rubia siendo más rápida la tomo del cabello lanzándola contra el suelo, Demencia se levantó apenas adolorida y dando un gran salto golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia con el puño que usaba el enorme y dorado guante, la mujer fue directo hacia una pared chocando con fuerza y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Demencia saco de su cabello un pequeño artefacto lanzándoselo, el dispositivo apenas toco a la mujer y dio una gran descarga eléctrica dejando inconsciente a la dama. Demencia estaba emocionada, se acercó a la mujer inconsciente y empezó a arrastrarla como un costal de papas. El video cambio de nuevo a la sala de noticiero mientras la periodista lloraba, mientras una imagen de fondo se hacía visible; era el brazo biónico de la mujer en medio de una plaza y entre su palma sostenía una tarjeta con el símbolo de Black Hat org.

5.0.5 temblaba cubriéndose los ojos mientras sollozaba, Flug noto que su pequeño oso había dejado de ver la televisión desde que la violencia había empezado.

—así que te deshiciste de su brazo...eso fue un buen toque Flug, dejarlo en la ciudad que era protegida por esa heroína, seguro rompiste muchos corazones.

—fue una orden del jefe.

—Seguro no habías visto eso ¿verdad? Esa mujer no era tan fuerte.

—usaste una de las armas más fuertes que tenían contra ella pero mi dispositivo fue quien hizo todo, mis armas son las más letales, esa que usaste le quitaba la habilidad de usar sus poderes y...

—bla, bla!! Yo fui quien la trajo ¿oíste a mi amor? Estaba muy orgulloso de mí— dijo Demencia con sus manos sobre sus mejillas,

—sí, lo sé y sinceramente creo que debió darme más crédito a mí, yo construí ese artefacto que te hizo ganar, yo fui quien investigo las coordenadas de ubicación de las instalaciones, yo fui quien hackeo su sistema para pudieras entrar. Yo hice todo el plan.

—ahhhh... ¿vas a llorar?

Flug abrió la boca pero no dijo nada en vez de eso dio media vuelta. —yo...yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

—sólo estas celoso de que Black Hat piense que yo soy mejor que tú, yo debería ser su mano derecha.

Flug salió de la habitación sin hacerle caso a la chica. Después de dar algunos pasos afuera 5.0.5 lo alcanzó tomando su caja de herramientas. —oh, gracias 5.0.5...supongo que no quieres ver la TV con esa bestia ¿ehh? — dijo Flug con tono burlista, el gran oso asintió con la cabeza. Flug sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a su gran compañero.

Llegaron al laboratorio. 5.0.5 dejó la caja sobre la mesa mientras veía a Flug sacar planos. Una sombra se hizo presente detrás de Flug y cuando el oso se percató empezó a temblar.

Flug se dio la vuelta y miro a Black Hat que le sonreía, el científico se recargo sobre la mesa y dando un grito de susto.

—s-señor.

—veo que hace su trabajo Dr. Flug— Dijo Black Hat mientras caminaba alrededor del laboratorio con su bastón en la mano. Black se acercó a 5.0.5 quien temblaba como gelatina, el demonio dio una leve risa y en un instante su forma cambio mostrando tentáculos y dientes enormes como un monstro aterrador. El oso dio un grito de absoluto miedo antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Black Hat regreso a su forma normal carcajeando de diversión.

—ehh... ¿Señor?... ¿quiere ver m-mis nuevos proyectos?

Black Hat volteo mirando a Flug mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a una mueca apática. — ¡no! Yo vengo a aclarar un asunto.

— ¿c-cuál señor?

—las palabras de Nadia me dejaron un poco intrigado doctor...me refiero a cuando habló de bondad—dijo mientras volvía a caminar lentamente alrededor del laboratorio tomando en su manos algunos artilugios.

—ehh...

Black Hat chasqueo los dedos y un gran espejo lujoso y negro apareció. — dígame Flug ¿Qué ve ahí?

—yo....a mí?

Black Hat tomó a Flug del brazo con su bastón. — ¡¿qué ves ahí?!

—ehh...a un villano señor...a un científico loco— dijo Flug temblando mientras su jefe forzaba su agarre.

—exacto... ¡un villano! Dime Flug... ¿de verdad hay bondad en ti? — dijo Black Hat haciendo énfasis en su última pregunta.

—en todo ser humano hay bondad y maldad señor...e-es algo que nos define, todos tienen un lado bueno y uno malo...y eso conforma la personalidad...yo he escogido la maldad señor.

—claro, claro, he visto de lo que eres capaz doctor, la flor fétida le hizo sacar su disgusto, su locura es muy presente cuando experimenta y tortura, he oído su risa maniaca disfrutando cuando sus enemigos sufren...pero también he viso su estúpida sensibilidad, es tímido cuando debería ser imponente, derrama lagrimas haciéndolo ver débil. Es tan ridículo.

Flug se miraba en el espejo cuando Black Hat le decía esas palabras sintiéndose decepcionado. Lo que veía en el espejo no era la pinta de un villano exactamente. Veía a un joven muy delgado con unos simples jeans, tenis rojo, una bata de laboratorio común. Un joven que tenía que esconder su rostro con una bolsa de papel y que sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos visores de aviador opacos sin mencionar lo llamativo que eran sus guantes amarillos.

— ¿de verdad se considera un villano? —sitio Black Hat retando al joven.

—sí...sí señor.

—pues en un villano no hay bondad Flug... ¡un villano es vil y cruel, es déspota, no tiene piedad! — le decía mientras lo sacudía, Flug sólo se protegía con las manos. — iras pronto a una importante reunión y quiero demuestres qué es ser un verdadero villano o si no...—Black Hat dio un ligero meneo de su bastón dando un golpe al espejo estrellándolo.

Flug trago saliva viendo el espejo donde se reflejaba múltiples veces.

—no lo voy a decepcionar jefecito.

—bien, ahora necesito que tengas todo listo para la siguiente grabación.

—sí señor.

 

Ambos discutieron sobre nuevos artículos que exigía Black Hat y sobre lo bien que les había ido en las ventas, sus clientes estaban satisfechos con los resultados y cada vez se agregaba un artículo nuevo a su catálogo.

 

Horas después de que se fuera Black Hat Flug se quedó armando un rayo letal el cual era un encargo, una vez terminado lo empacó y se quedó pensando mirando hacia el espejo.

 

— no soy tan malo siendo malo.

 

"Flug..."

 

El científico salto de su silla al oír una voz llamarlo. Su mirada de pánico buscó alrededor del laboratorio sin encontrar a nadie a la vista.

 

"Flug"

 

Flug se acercó al espejo ya que de ahí provenía la voz. — ¿señor? ¿Es esto una broma? — dijo con voz temblorosa, se detuvo frente al espejo y este daba varios reflejos de él.

 

"¿ni siquiera reconoce tu propia voz?"

 

Flug saltó cuando oyó eso...no era la voz en su cabeza, él podía oírla claramente.

 

—n-no es mi voz ¿Quién eres?

 

"soy tú...soy aquel que ríe cuando ves sangre derramar, soy el que te da las ideas de tortura, soy quien disfruta romper huesos, soy tu furia, tu desesperación, soy con quien hablas a solas"

 

Flug dio una risa confusa mientras tocaba el espejo. —he hablado conmigo mismo...sólo con una voz en mi mente, tú no eres mi voz...tal vez eres mi locura.

 

Flug se apartó de espejo mientras se sostenía la cabeza y susurraba: —locura...me estoy volviendo loco.

 

"¿no me crees, verdad?"

 

—no, eres...estoy loco, el suero debió hacerme esto...

 

"es lo quiere Black Hat" interrumpió la voz que era más profunda. "soy lo que Black Hat quiere, soy lo que odias...me odias por ser mejor, me odias porque no estuve ahí cuando los héroes te lastimaron"

 

— ¡cállate! — grito Flug mientras tomaba un destornillador y lo lanzaba contra el espejo, éste cayó al suelo  rompiéndose. Flug respiraba onda mientras veía a los vidrios esparcirse por el suelo pero eso no hizo que la voz se fuera ya que la escuchaba reírse con malicia. Flug llevo sus manos a su oído desesperado por la risa burlona.

 

—cállate...cállate— decía mientras lloraba.

 

"...otra cosa Flug...tengo hambre"

 

Flug oyó estas palabras y enseguida se dobló en una oleada de dolor que nació de su estómago. Flug llevó su mano hacia su estómago con pánico, reconocía ese dolor, era el mismo que había sufrido por semanas, era el mismo que lo obligó a comer carne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esa voz va a atormentar a Flug pero ¿de verdad es él?


	9. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He aquí un montón de recuerdos de Flug...preparen los pañuelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo iba a cambiarle el nombre a Flug ya que según mi teoría este no es su verdadero nombre sino que es su alias de villano pero gracias a mi falta de imaginación no se me ocurrio ningun nombre digno así que lo deje normal.

Un niño corre a toda prisa por los pasillos de una escuela, su respiración es agitada y sus ojos son llorosos detrás de sus enormes gafas redondas, el pequeño niño tropieza cayendo al suelo y antes de que pudiese levantarse un par de bravucones de edad considerablemente mayor a él lo levantan.

—pequeño idiota ¿acaso creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? — dice el chico que lo sostiene de su camisa.

—No, no...por favor n-no me lastimes— contesta el pequeño con miedo en su voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

Los bravucones se burlan de él y el chico que lo tenía sujetado lo lleva contra la pared, el niño jadea ante el impacto de su pequeño cuerpo con en concreto.

—te sientes tan inteligente y superior a nosotros ¿no es así? Pues deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de hablar. El chico le da un puñetazo al niño haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo después su compañero le dio una patada dejándolo sin aire, los chicos se burlaban de él a carcajadas, después ambos salieron corriendo.

El pequeño tose tratando de poder respirar adecuadamente, siente que sus pulmones arden por el fuerte golpe que recibió en su caja torácica pero su mano se dirige a su nariz que estaba sangrado por el puñetazo. Después de un momento tirado en el suelo decide levantarse y camina lentamente hacia el baño.

El chico camina despacio mientras que con una mano trata de detenerse la hemorragia y con la otra se acaricia el abdomen. Cuando llega al lavabo y mira su reflejo suelta un sollozo, su estado era lamentable; sus anteojos estaban desalineados, su ropa sucia, la sangre había manchado su perfecto uniforme que se conformaba de un suéter color azul claro, debajo una camisa y una elegante corbata azul celeste, aunque jamás se quitaba el suéter ya que no le gustaba mostrar sus brazos. La sangre aun escurría de su nariz pasando sobre sus labios. Todo esto porque en clase de física corrigió a esos chicos.

Flug siempre había sido un niño brillante, todo un dotado y gracias a esto se encontraba estudiando el bachiller a una edad increíblemente corta, sin embargo era un marginado, sus compañeros eran adolescentes y él era un niño, un niño débil, de corta estatura y sin ninguna habilidad para defenderse. Eso era lo más lamentable ya que constantemente era golpeado por los bravucones de su salón, lo encerraban en los casilleros o era obligado a hacer sus tareas con la condición de no ser golpeó al menos por un día. Esta vez dejar en ridículo a esos dos grandulones le había salido muy caro.

Flug se limpia la nariz y se sacude lo mejor que puede, trata de acomodar su cabello rubio y despeinado lo mejor que puede, la hemorragia se detiene siendo un alivio. Se mira de nuevo, su aspecto aún es malo pero trata de sonreír aunque sus lágrimas aún ruedan por sus mejillas, se levanta su camisa y su sonrisa forzada desaparece para llorar de nuevo con intensidad ya que sobre la piel blanca de su abdomen se hallaba un gran hematoma gracias a la patada que recibió.

—vamos Flug....es...es sólo un golpe en la nariz...al menos esta vez no te dejaron un ojo morado— se decía a sí mismo dándose consuelo. Cada vez los golpes eran más frecuentes, las clases habían comenzado apenas unos meses y todo había empezados desde el primer día, como una burla, comentarios incómodos, luego vinieron los empujones y pronto los golpes.

La campana sonó pero Flug no salió del baño hasta asegurarse que sus ojos no delataran que había llorado.

Flug abre la puerta de su salón de clases interrumpiendo a la profesora y haciendo que todos dirigieran su mirada a él.

— ¿p-puedo entrar?

La profesora lo mira con expresión de total asombro. — ¿¡Flug Qué te pasó!?

—ehh...— Flug miro a los bravucones quienes le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora. — Yo...me caí en las escaleras y me golpee en la nariz— dijo mientras señalaba a su nariz morada e inflamada.

—es tu segundo accidente en el mes Flug, deberías ser más cuidadoso. Entra, no te pondré retardo ¿fuiste a enfermería, cierto?

 

—sí profesora...gracias— dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento mirando la sonrisa burlona de sus acosadores.

* * *

Era receso y Flug buscaba un lugar para sentarse en la cafetería de la escuela, tímidamente se dirigió hacia una mesa donde se encontraban algunos chicos conversando pero en cuanto o vieron acercarse empezaron a susurrar.

— ¿puedo sentarme? — dijo tímidamente.

—Lo siento pero la mesa está llena, además tú deberías buscar una sillita alta bebé— le contestó una chica y todos rieron.

Flug abrazo su bolsa de papel contra su pecho y se retiró escuchando las burlas detrás.

El niño llegó a su salón vacío y se sentó en su lugar, sacó de su bolsa de papel su almuerzo el cual era un sándwich y un juego. Flug comenzó dando unos mordiscos pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que sus acosadores entraban al salón y cerraban la puerta.

—Hola nerd— dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Flug no pudo responder, su corazón había empezado a palpitar de una manera atroz sintiendo que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

— ¿te comió la lengua el ratón Flug?

—n-no...qué... ¿qué quieren? — dijo Flug con palabras temblorosas.

—Bueno...estábamos un poco aburridos— dijo el chico que lo había pateado.

Flug se estremeció, cuando decían eso siempre terminaba en un casillero o con la cara media en el retrete.

—no...ya me lastimaron hoy...ya les di todo el dinero que traía... ¿por qué no me pueden dejar en paz? — dijo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas se formaban en su rostro.

—vamos Flug...sólo queremos divertirnos un poco— le decían mientras se acercaban cada vez más.

Flug se levantó analizando las posibilidades de salir corriendo pero estaba rodeado. Aunque trato de salir corriendo uno de ellos lo tomó y lo sentó a la fuerza de nuevo sobre su banca.

— ¡hey! ¿A dónde vas Flug?...aun no terminas tu almuerzo — le dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que tomaba su sándwich mientras que su compañero sostenía a Flug sobre su lugar evitando que escapara.

Flug siendo considerablemente más pequeño hacia todo para zafarse pero los enormes brazos del chico lo sujetaban con fuerza. Así que actuando rápido lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una gran mordida. El chico lo soltó dando un quejido, Flug se zafó y quiso correr pero sólo dio unos pasos antes de caer al suelo ya que el chico a quien había mordido se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¿te gusta morder, ehh? — dijo con furia el chico mientras que su compañero se agachaba para mirarlo. — no vez que aún tiene hambre, hay que dejarlo que termine su almuerzo— dijo mientras le daban la vuelta.

El enorme joven se sentó sobre el evitando que pudiera mover sus piernas mientras que le sujetaba las manos. Flug estaba totalmente paralizado por el pánico y el miedo, quería gritar, quería suplicar pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido, sus labios sólo temblaban en total horror.

El joven se agacho e introdujo el sándwich a la fuerza en la boca de Flug atragantándolo, Flug podía sentir como su boca se llenaba y dio un grito que se ahogó. El joven metió todo lo que pudo dentro de la boca de Flug y después le tapó la boca con mucha fuerza para evitar que lo escupiera. Flug empezó a moverse con gran fuerza tratando de liberarse siendo inútil, los chicos reían a carcajadas mientras que Flug se ahogaba. Ambos adolescentes se reían a carcajadas al ver al pequeño derramar lágrimas sin cesar y dar gritos ahogados.

Todos sus gritos se ahogan en su garganta y no podía tragar el suficiente aire ya que el sándwich y el apriete del joven lo estaban sofocando. Flug estaba totalmente horrorizado, las risas hacían eco en su cabeza hasta que sólo pudo escuchar el latir de su corazón, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar...sentía que iba a morir. Vio su vida ante sus ojos; una vida muy corta llena de humillaciones y de burlas, una vida de maltratos por su padre y de miedo.

En un determinado tiempo los jadeos de Flug se hicieron débiles y su color pálido estaba cambiando a azul. Cuando los chicos lo notaron soltaron de inmediato al pequeño niño rubio quien de inmediato escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca y respiraba hondo para recuperar el aire, su respiración era forzada mientras seguía llorando, Flug no podía creer que aun tuviera lagrimas después de llorar tanto.

Los chicos lo miraban un tanto preocupados y uno de ellos lo tomó del cuello obligándolo a mirarlo. —escucha nerd...no se te ocurra mencionarle esto a nadie o te ira mucho, mucho peor ¡¿entendiste?!

Flug movió la cabeza afirmando. Ambos jóvenes salieron del salón dejando a Flug en el suelo.

* * *

Flug llegó a su casa arrastrando su mochila, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar.

Su madre lo miró y enseguida corrió hacia él. — ¡Flug! ¿Quién te hizo esto? — le decía preocupada mientras que rodeaba su rostro con sus delicadas manos tan blancas como la piel de su hijo.

—n-nadie mamá, estaba jugando con mis amigos futbol y me pegaron en la nariz con el balón pero fue un accidente— decía Flug tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible mientras sostenía una sonrisa falsa.

—has llegado con muchos golpes estos últimos meses Flug, deberías decirles a tus compañeros que no sean tan rudos, no eres tan grande como ello y siempre te lastiman jugando...

— ¡es porque es un debilucho! — interrumpió grotescamente su padre. — deja de mimarlo así jamás va comportarse como un hombre.

El padre de Flug era un hombre alto y corpulento, su voz era áspera y fuerte. Era un hombre estricto mientras que su madre era una dama muy bella, era delgada, rubia y delicada Flug era muy parecido a ella.

—vamos cariño, deberías estar orgulloso, Flug va avanzado es sus estudios académicos más años de lo que se permite no puedo esperar verlo en una de las mejores universidades...con todo tipo de doctorados... ¡incluso con un premio nobel! ¿no te gustaría Flug? Las personas te reconocerían y viajarías por todo el mundo— decía su mamá llena de ilusión.

— ¿en verdad crees que logre eso?...es listo, lo sé, pero no puede ni hablar sin tartamudear y ni siquiera puede hablar en público, de qué le sirve ser tan 'listo' si es tan tímido y nervioso...además de torpe— decía su padre mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

Flug mordió su labio con la mirada triste y su madre se percató de eso, ella se inclinó y abrazo a su hijo. —no le hagas caso Flug, yo sé que estás destinado a muchas cosas buenas— le susurró su mama haciendo que Flug se sintiera mucho mejor.

—ahora ve, date un baño y haz tu tarea, en cuanto termines baja para cenar, te compré tus caramelos favoritos y podrás comerlos si te terminas tus vegetales.

Flug sonrió y su rostro se llenó de ilusión. — Sí mami — dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

—Deberías de ser más dura con el chico, dudo que tenga amigos en la escuela y sospecho que esos golpes no son accidentes— dijo su padre.

—ya he ido muchas veces a la escuela pero nadie me dice nada y Flug siempre niega que sea por alguna pelea.

—bueno querida Flug tiene que mejorar su carácter. No siempre vamos a estar para él, si quieres que sea una persona exitosa como deseas debes demostrarle que el mundo no es color de rosa.

La madre de Flug se quedó pensando sin responder nada. — Iré a preparar la cena— dijo perdiéndose en la cocina.

Flug llegó a su habitación, era una habitación grande llena de diplomas y reconocimientos por excelencia académica, en sus muebles posaban trofeos relucientes todos con la inscripción del 1° lugar y algunos artilugios estaban en su escritorio ya Flug tenía una curiosidad enorme y a veces tomaba los aparatos electrónicos de su casa, los desarmaba y los armaba como si supiera ensamblar cualquier aparato, a veces les hacía mejoras o a veces era castigado cuando lo único que lograba era que explotaran.

Flug llegó y lanzó su mochila sin importar donde cayera y él se tiró a su cama resoplando, era uno de los peores días de su corta vida, aun temblaba al recordar lo que los bravucones le habían hecho sin embargo esta vez ya no lloraba, estaba enojado, furioso. Se levantó de su cama y cerró su puerta con llave, Flug se acercó a un cajón sacando una pequeña navaja.

Flug miro a la navaja con una mirada muy dudosa, siempre se decía que no lo haría más pero siempre terminaba con la navaja de nuevo en sus manos. Dio un largo suspiro antes de subirse la manga de su uniforme revelando una serie de cicatrices que empezaban a sanar. Flug deslizar la navaja sobre su delicada piel haciendo brotar de inmediato una línea de sangre haciendo esto un par de veces. Flug sentía el ardor tras el paso de la navaja pero enseguida un alivio, un alivio más grande que llorar más grande que gritar. Se lastimaba por no ser lo que su padre deseaba, se lastimaba por ser tan débil. Una idea cruzó por su mente, esa navaja cortando la piel pero no la suya sino degollando la garganta de los chicos que lo molestaban. Flug sacudió su cabeza ante semejante idea, era absurda lo sabía pero él...él quería venganza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un intermedio, el siguiente cap. va a ir normal....habrá más recuerdos, será una sorpresa. Vi muy necesario poner esto ahora para que se entienda más sobre Flug y su camino a la locura.


	10. Mi promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug debe pensar más sobre sus decisiones y hacer mejor sus cálculos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo es la continuación del anterior, es otra memoria de Flug en su niñez. A Partir del cap. 11 seguire con la narrativa normal justo donde nos quedamos.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquél día terrible para Flug. Odiaba ir a la preparatoria pero tenía que hacerlo ya que no podía pasar directamente a una universidad, esas eran las reglas pero sus habilidades y conocimientos eran enormes, las clases se le hacían demasiado fáciles...aburridas y tenía que esconderse de los bravucones. A veces deambulaba sólo porque no tenía ni un amigo ya que en la escuela sólo habían adolescentes con problemas comunes..."común"...Flug se preguntaba si él lo era, su madre siempre le decía que estaba destinado a ser grandes cosas; tener doctorados y decenas de premios, inventar aparatos que cambiarían al mundo y pasar a la historia... pero a Flug no le emocionaba mucho porque tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que sería para el futuro.

— ¡un héroe! — Dijo una chica haciendo que Flug saliera de sus pensamientos y sacará la cara de un grueso libro de Física cuántica.

—Yo lo vi, era alto y muy musculoso, podía volar y detuvo a los ladrones del banco en cuestión de segundos, sus armas no fueron nada contra su valentía...además de que es muy guapo—siguió diciendo la joven.

Flug volvió a meter el rostro al libro pero sin leer. La chica hablaba del reciente suceso que había pasado en la ciudad; una decena de ladrones había tomado el banco principal de la ciudad, la policía no podía hacer mucho porque la vida de los rehenes estaba en juego pero de la nada un héroe apareció y con sus súper poderes enfrentó la situación siendo pan comido. Todo mundo hablaba de eso.

Flug quería ser parte de la conversación de sus compañeros pero prefería escuchar en silencio. Estaba en clase libre ya que su profesor había faltado y honestamente estaba totalmente ansioso por la siguiente clase.

En cuanto la campana sonó Flug se levantó de inmediato con su mochila y se dirigió al laboratorio de química siendo el primero en entrar. Una vez estando dentro se dirigió al lugar de los chicos que siempre lo molestan, tiro los líquidos de los contenedores y virtio otros que guardaba en su mochila. Justo cuando había terminado sus compañeros empezaron a entrar, Flug guardó todo de nuevo y se dirigió a su lugar.

La clase siguió normal sólo otra clase de experimentación como siempre, haciendo reacciones químicas y cosas extremadamente aburridas y fáciles para Flug pero ahora estaba ansioso, la hora de su venganza había llegado. Había planeado esto hacía apenas un par de días; cambiar los componentes con los cuales experimentaban y hacer una pequeña "broma" haciendo que al combinar los elementos se produjera una pequeña explosión. Flug veía desde su lugar como los chicos empezaban a revolver los componentes, no podía esconder la sonrisa que le producía ver como lentamente su plan iba resultando.

 

Los chicos ajenos a los planes de Flug seguían con las indicaciones. Era hora del paso final, sólo agregar algunas gotas de ácido muriático , agitar y esperar que el líquido cambiara de color, Flug observaba alejándose un poco para esperar el resultado pero vio que algo estaba mal, los chicos no agregaron unas gotas sino una gran porción, el líquido entró en ebullición al instante y la reacción fue a una gran escala. Un gran estruendo se escuchó en el laboratorio.

* * *

 

Flug se encontraba sentado junto con sus padres enfrente del escritorio del director.

—jamás había pasado algo similar, los chicos están fuera de peligro sin embargo sufrieron quemaduras por el ácido y cuando la explosión se dio los cristales volaron directamente a sus rostros, es un milagro que no hubiesen quedado ciegos o algo peor— dijo el director un poco irritado.

—y cómo saben que fue mi hijo, tal vez alguien más lo inculpo— contestó su mamá aun sin poder creerlo.

—sus compañeros declararon que Flug fue el primero en llegar además de que lo vieron en el lugar de los muchachos y sin mencionar que tenía en su mochila un recipiente con el químico igual al que se encontró...las evidencias son claras señora.

—Flug no lastimaría a nadie...lo están inculpando...—dijo su madre aun negándose a creerlo. Flug por el contrario no decía nada, él sabía que lo había provocado pero no se imaginó que la reacción fuese tan grande, no esperaba una explosión semejante.

—entonces... ¿lo van a suspender? — preguntó su padre quien no le quitaba la mirada a Flug, una mirada de furia.

—lo siento, pero es algo serio, estamos hablando de lesiones provocadas intencionalmente hacia sus compañeros...Flug es brillante, es un genio sin embargo esto no es algo que debemos dejar pasar...Flug será expulsado— dijo el director mirando a Flug quien alzó la mirada en asombro.

— ¡¿qué?! Pero es injusto...

El padre de Flug tomó de la mano a su esposa tranquilizándola. —está bien, entonces, pagaremos los gastos médicos de los muchachos y supongo que tengo que arreglar los papeles de la expulsión.

—gracias por comprenderlo...Flug ¿hay algo que tengas que decir? — le pregunto el director y sus padre voltearon a verlo ansiosos por una respuesta pero Flug sólo movió la cabeza en negación.

 

—no se preocupe director, es algo que hablaremos en casa—respondió su padre con voz firme.

 

Flug llegó a su casa, no había dicho nada en todo el día y eso era algo que disgustaba a su padre. —Necesito respuestas Flug— le dijo su papá apenas había cruzado la puerta.

—ehh...y-yo –n-no...

— ¡no tartamudees! ¡Habla bien! —grito su padre parándose enfrente de él de una manera muy amenazadora.

—No quería lastimarlos— contesto de inmediato Flug tomando una gran bocanada de aire para hablar sin tartamudear.

— ¡basta! —interrumpió su madre poniéndose de intermedio. — no necesitas gritarle, hablaras con él cuando estés en calma—. Su madre tomó de la mano a su hijo y lo llevó directo a su habitación donde ambos entraron. Su padre no dijo nada, dio un suspiro y se llevó la mano al rostro. La madre de Flug siempre era tan protectora pero era quien siempre tenía razón y esta vez así era, era mejor tranquilizarse, sabía que Flug tartamudeaba aterrado al ver a su padre de mal humor, Flug siempre tuvo razones para estarlo.

Su madre cruzó la puerta aun tomando la mano a Flug. Ella lo llevó hasta su cama donde ambos se sentaron en silencio. — entonces... ¿de verdad fue un accidente? — le preguntó su madre rompiendo el silencio.

—e-ellos eran malos conmigo.

—Flug sabes que esa no es razón para...

—no...Digo ellos eran verdaderamente malos conmigo — interrumpió Flug. Su madre lo miró y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Flug levantó su suéter hasta el pecho mostrando el hematoma de hacía una semana, era más pequeño pero aún era muy notable. Su mamá al ver esto casi se levanta de impresión. — Ellos me hicieron esto, y t-todos los demás golpes...—siguió Flug mientras que sus lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas.

Su madre lo miraba con una expresión dolida y de igual manera sus lágrimas ya eran visibles. Ella se inclinó y lo abrazó. — ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—t-tenía miedo. Lo siento.

Su madre lo abrazó con más fuerza y ambos lloraron juntos.

Una vez que ambos dejaron de sollozar hubo silencio de nuevo.

— ¿y ahora qué mamá? —pregunto Flug.

La madre tomó una hoja de papel y empezó a doblarla. Una vez terminado le entregó un avión de papel. —sabía que no te gustaba esa escuela pero no sabía sobre los golpes...no sabía...ahora puedes ser lo que quieras Flug, puedes ser todo lo que quieras, es sólo una escuela, te aseguro que otras instituciones pelearán por ti, eres brillante Flug, tienes que entender eso.

Flug observaba el avión de papel y sonrió. Flug amaba los aviones desde que tenía memoria, tenía todo tipo de libros sobre aviación y sabía identificar cualquier modelo de avión tan sólo con verlo pero eso no era más que un gusto.

— ¿lo que sea?...papá quiere que sea un gran empresario con mucho dinero. Siempre me has dicho que tendré decenas de doctorados y que ganaré muchos premios...yo seré todo eso mamá ¡lo juro! Pero primero...primero voy a ser un aviador—dijo mientras lanzaba el avión de papel.

Su madre le dio una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó de nuevo. Ella estuvo con su hijo hasta el anochecer y se separó de él una vez que lo arropo y que se aseguró que estuviese dormido. 

Su madre salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde tomó asiento y dio un suspiro.

 — ¿y bien?—  preguntó su esposo entrando y sentándose al lado de ella. 

 — ...tenías razón, nunca tuvo amigos en la escuela y esos chicos...ellos eran los responsables de los golpes, me siento tan tonta— dijo su madre mientras se cubría el rostro evitando llorar..

 — ¡¿y acaso no tuvo el valor de enfrentarlos como un hombre?! la vida es así, tiene que aprender a luchar y demostrar que las cosas no son fáciles—  dijo su padre con frustración pero se detuvo al ver que su esposa lloraba.— ¿qué haremos entonces?— continuo mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su  esposa. 

  — no lo sé...buscar otra escuela, supongo. Yo no quiero que Flug vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, tiene que ir a un lugar donde haya personas tan brillantes como él...

 — no—  interrumpió su padre sabiendo que entrarían a la misma charla por la cual habían discutido por meses. —  Flug acaba de cumplir 12 años ¡12 años! no podemos mandarlo con...ellos—  dijo bajando la voz con las últimas palabras.

 — ¿por qué no?  es una gran oportunidad para él y para nosotros ¿cuál es el problema?

 — el problema es que es muy arriesgado para él, es un niño...ademas no tiene caracter para eso, no es valiente por lo que te haz dado cuenta, no puede socializar...es un desastre. 

 — sabes...nunca lo apoyas en nada, somos sus padres y tenemos que ayudarlo y buscar lo mejor para él— decía la mujer casi como una plegaria. 

  — lo siento pero Flug no puede ir a un lugar como ese...Flug nunca podría ser un héroe. 

La madre de Flug guardó silencio, esa era la conclusión que siempre tenían sobre la idea de mandar a Flug a la academia heroica, una instalación donde se admitía a personas dotadas; chicos con superfuerza o con un poder especial o con gran inteligencia como Flug. La academia albergaba a personas que serían futuros héroes pero el padre de Flug creía que su hijo no encajaba en eso, para él Flug nunca tendría el carácter de ser un héroe pero su madre no lo creia asi, ella pensaba que Flug algún día sería un héroe, alguien que cambiaría el mundo y que jamás olvidarían su nombre. Ella era la única que creía en Flug.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo es mucho más corto de lo que imagine pero mañana voy a publicar el siguiente que sí es mucho más largo, lo prometo :)


	11. Hesitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no resultó como yo lo esperaba :/ por ello lo decidí llamar así.  
> he incluido las imágenes de los personajes, debí haberlo hecho desde su primera aparición pero soy despistada. Los dibujos de Videth y Sygge fueron un regalo ¡los amo! gracias :D
> 
> También hace su primera aparición Charlie, un OC que me ha gustado mucho, espero no meterme en problemas por tomarlo

 

 

_ **V** **ideth (hermana mayor de Sygge) 20 años, estatura 1.66, se especializa en mecánica y biotecnología además de saber manipular todo tipo de artefactos mágicos.** _

_ **Sygge Fan, aspirante a súper villana,  17 años, experta en todo tipo de técnicas de combate.** _

 

Videth se encontraba en su laboratorio, estaba frustrada y caminaba de un lado a otro.

— ¡hola hermana! — dijo Sygge asustando a la chica.

Su hermana dio un salto— ¡deja de hacer eso!..¿Dariana...q-qué haces aquí?

— ¿no puedo visitar a mi hermana mayor?...espera...no me llames así ¡soy Sygge Fan!

Videth miró incrédula a la chica. —no te voy a llamar así, es un nombre tonto además aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

—estaba de paso...por cierto, tienes visitas, un par de nenes te espera afuera.

Videth corrió hacia la puerta y en cuanto la abrió se sorprendió al ver a dos viejos conocidos; el primer chico era Charlie Hamilton, un joven de la edad de su hermana, tenía su cabello rojizo despeinado como siempre y portaba el uniforme del bachillerato de Black Hat.

**_ Charlie Hamilton, 17 años, estatura: 1.55. Habilidad: todo lo que toca (siempre y cuando se inorgánico) se destruye.  _ **

El segundo era Damian...era el chico a quien menos quería ver ahora. Damian era un chico delgado, serio y de cabello oscuro que siempre vestía de saco, eso le daba un porte oscuro pero era todo un héroe.

Videth quedo con la boca abierta al verlos. — ¿q-qué hacen aquí?

—no vengo con él si es lo que preguntas— dijo Damian señalando al pelirrojo. —pero necesito hablar contigo seriamente.

—Qué...espera, yo llegue primero y tengo noticias muy importantes— dijo de inmediato Charlie.

—p-puedo atenderlos a ambos, adelante— respondió Videth haciendo una seña para que ambos pasaran, al hacerlo los chicos se quedaron mirando a Sygge Fan.

—ella es mi hermana, su nombre es Dariana, ella no pertenece a la alianza sólo está de visitas—dijo Videth mientras Sygge los miraba atenta, aún más al pelirrojo. — Dariana ellos son agentes...de hecho podría decir que son de los mejores agentes juveniles.

— ¿por qué llevas puesto el uniforme de la academia del mal? ¿Eres villano? —le pregunto ansiosa Sygge a Charlie.

—ehh no. No soy un villano, como dijo tu hermana, estoy de encubierto...es una larga historia pero por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. Videth ¿tienes mi pedido? —dijo el chico pelirrojo.

—lo terminé hace un par de días, d-disculpa por no enviarlos pero asistes a una academia llena de villanos, no quiero arriesgarme a las sospechas, supongo que esos guantes ya no ayudan mucho—le dijo la científica buscando entre sus cajones.

—no, ya no lo hacen por eso he recurrido a ti, sé que eres la mejor inventora. Estos guantes ya son inútiles— dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba sus manos que estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos. El chico se dirigió a una mesa de acero que estaba vacía y en cuando el toco esta se empezó a oxidar. La mesa charrasqueo y en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una pila de polvo.

Sygge miró asombrada pero a Damian no le causó ninguna impresión.

—Así que destruyes todo lo que tocas—dijo Sygge sentada sobre otra mesa juergueando con los pies. Videth se acercó al pelirrojo entregándole un par de guantes blancos. —aquí están, los hice especialmente para ti, están hechos de microfibra con componentes mágicos, son resistentes pero cuida de ellos.

El chico de inmediato tomó los guantes y se pospuso. —gracias...y sobre la noticia, ya me he reportado con los generales pero siendo mi amiga te lo diré...resulta que Black Hat hará una reunión en un par de semanas...bueno no sé si se presentará él en persona o lo hará su asistente Flug...

Damian apretó los puños en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Black Hat, Sygge sonrió y se inclinó para poder escuchar mejor.

—ehhn n-no creo que sea buen momento Charlie t-te alcanzaré después y me cuentas todo, tengo otros asuntos que atender por ahora—le contesto rápidamente la científica mientras miraba a su hermana y a Damian.

—oh...por supuesto, de nuevo gracias por los guantes—dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la salida pero este se detuvo cuando Sygge lo sujeto de su suéter. — ¡oye! Tú crees que yo pueda ir a la academia para villanos.

Charlie se sorprendió al oír la pregunta luego le dio una sonrisa dulce. —créeme cuando te digo que es un lugar al cual no quieres ir, ahí pasan cosas horribles— le dijo moviendo los dedos como si estuviese asustando a un niño pequeño. — pero... ¿no eres integrante de los héroes?

—El hecho de que mi hermana sea una heroína no significa que yo también tenga que serlo— le contestó Sygge guiñando un ojo, el chico pelirrojo la miró durante un segundo y luego levantó una ceja. —Ok...yo...yo tengo que irme— dijo antes de retirarse.

Sygge dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su hermana. — deberías contarme más sobre ese chico, no sabía que tienen infiltrados en la academia...eso es...interesante.

—no puedo decirte NADA, eso es clasificado...Dariana tengo cosas de que hablar con Damian.

—Claro, hablen—dijo Sygge mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

— ¡en privado!

La joven se levantó con desagrado. —ya entendí, ustedes hablen de sus tonterías, yo iré por algo de comer— dijo y enseguida salió, su hermana sólo suspiró moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—así que no es una de nosotros...sabes las reglas, ella no puede estar por ahí si no es un heroína, no importa que sea tu hermana

—l-lo sé pero es inofensiva, no te preocupes, cambiando de tema ¿sobre qué querías hablar?

El chico baja la mira melancólico. — d-después de lo que paso con Nadia he decidido ir a mi ciudad de origen, alguien tiene poner en orden a los malhechores, una ciudad sin héroe es un caos.

La expresión de Videth cambio a tristeza. — ¿así que tienes que irte, esto es la despedida?

—lamento que sea así pero es mi deber cuidar de mi ciudad, Nadia así lo hubiese querido, pero eso no era tolo lo que tenía que decirte; serás la asistente de un nuevo héroe, no lo conoces, es extranjero, está en busca de un científico y supongo que eres perfecta para que seas su compañera.

—no...No quiero, tú lo acabas de ver, los chicos necesitaba de mí, puedo ayudar a mis colegas aquí...no quiero otro compañero, no después de...Tunderboy— dijo la chica con tristeza.

—lo sé, pero...

— ¡no! No lo sabes, Tunderboy era mi compañero y ese maldito lo asesinó, ni siquiera sé cómo fueron sus últimos momentos...era más que mi compañero, era mi mejor amigo y después...después Nadia...mi maestra, gracias ella soy lo que soy ahora...

— ¡ella era mi hermana! —grito Damian al mismo tiempo que una onda luminosa salió de él sacudiendo todo lo que había en cerca, incluso la chica se cubrió la vista dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. —lo siento,  pero sé cómo te sientes, Nadia, ella...ella era mi hermana y Black Hat la asesinó, crees que no quiero que page por lo que ha hecho, crees que no quiero ir yo mismo y destruirlo, ver cómo muere por mis propias manos, quisiera tener su estúpido sombrero como trofeo pero no es así de fácil, Black Hat no es otro simple criminal al que podemos capturar y poner detrás de las rejas, ni siquiera sabemos qué extraña criaturas es y no podemos enfrentarlo cuando tiene todo un ejército a su favor y toda una red de villanía. Creí que eso ya te había quedado claro.

La chica hundió los hombros tras las severas palabras. —lo sé...pero siento que puedo ayudar a mis superiores.

—...sabes Vi, tras la muerte de mi hermana me ofrecieron su puesto como general, pero lo he rechazado, tengo que seguir protegiendo a los débiles , eso es lo correcto, quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, sé que ayudas mucho aquí pero aun eres muy joven y te necesitan en otro lugar.

—Damian...tú eres un gran amigo pero sobre todo eres mi superior, como amiga te ruego que no me no pidas esto porque sabes que no puedo hacerlo, como mi superior no me queda más que decir que rechazo tu orden—dijo la científica con voz muy firme.

Demian suspiro. —lo sé...siempre has sido tan terca y decidida a lo que te propones—dijo sonriendo. —sabía que te negarías pero tenía que intentarlo, te deseo suerte, tengo que irme, no es un adiós sino un hasta luego.

Videth lo abrazó con fuerza. —espero verte pronto.

—sabrás de mí, no te preocupes.

—cuídate.

—lo haré sólo prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería...y cuida de tu hermana ella necesita que la orientes—le dijo el chico mientras se separaba de ella.

—no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella.

 

Ambos se sonrieron y luego Demian abandonó el lugar dejando sola a la chica.

* * *

 

 

Flug preparaba el antídoto aún con las manos temblorosas, esa voz había sido tan clara. El científico terminó y enseguida se inyectó el líquido, al terminar lanzó la jeringa al montón de espejos rotos.

 

—b-bien...funcionó una vez, debe hacerlo de nuevo.

 

Flug se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a hacer notas cuando terminó sacó su grabadora de bolsillo y comenzó a grabarse:

 

**No tengo idea del día que es hoy, mucho menos de la hora...**

 

**No había hecho grabaciones de s-seguimiento sobre el suero <<quimera>> desde el fracaso conmigo como prueba pero desde aquel día pase por alto una serie de acontecimientos fuera de lo normal; los dolores de cabeza que se iban intensificado, cansancio excesivo y tengo que decir que no es por mis horas de sueño. Los sucesos más extraños fueron los dolores estomacales, un dolor abrumador e inusual...sin embargo este d-desapareció en cuanto ingerí carne cruda...luego fue la pérdida de conocimiento y después los colmillos...y ahora la voz que escucho.**

 

**El suero quimera lo cree para un propósito; alterar la forma física del individuo, corromper su mente sacando lo peor de sí pero tras probarlo en mí...fue un fracaso, n-no hubo ningún cambio momentáneo más que los efectos que ya había notado con los anteriores experimentos. Uno a ellos los llevó a la muerte...supongo que en humanos es letal, o tal vez no de usar sustancias puras, o quizá la porción siempre ha sido muy alta...a pesar de eso los factores que he sufrido no soy acordes con los resultados que esperaba, una herida se regenero en una noche.**

 

**Ehhh por ahora tengo que vigilarme, tendré que usar a Cam-bot para que me grabe mientras duermo...t-tal vez averigüe cómo es que fui a dar a otro lugar sin consentimiento.**

 

Flug terminó su grabación. Se quedó sentado por unos minutos luego se levantó estirándose: — necesito organizar todo para la próxima grabación—dijo antes de salir a toda prisa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el próximo lo tendré en un par de días ;) ...o quizás no.


	12. La reunión de mi identidad (1° parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso pero necesitaba descansar...a quién engaño, estaba escribiendo los otros fics jejeje. 
> 
> Bueno, este capítulo decidí dividirlo en partes por la simple razón que es muy largo además en esta 1° parte hay un personaje que me ha enamorado, se trata de Jaster, un maldito que me ha encantado :D -desearia que tuviera más participación ): 
> 
> De verdad lamento la tardanza pero en un par de días la 2° parte estará lista.

Black Hat tiene una personalidad completamente difícil de entender, algunas veces se comporta de una manera tranquila analizando todo a su entorno, otras veces explota en cólera por cualquier mísero detalle y en otras ocasiones se divierte dando sustos a sus súbditos, pero esta vez había estado muy enojado y era comprensible; Demencia lo había estado persiguiendo durante todo el día insinuándose como sólo ella podría hacerlo, y todo por un mal entendido, no sería la primera vez que la chica tomara de otra manera las palabras de Flug.

— ¿lo hice bien? —preguntó Demencia arrojando una capa rasgada en el escritorio de Black Hat.

Black Hat olvidó todo el fastidio que le había provocado la chica cuando vio que había hecho un buen trabajo, Demencia tenía la costumbre de traerle un ¨regalo o recuerdo¨ de sus trabajos y Black Hat no protestaba ya que la última vez le había traído a una general de alto mando, no sólo se deshizo de una heroína conocida mundialmente sino que disfrutó mucho de alimentarse de su alma.

Esta vez la chica le había traído la capa del héroe como símbolo de triunfo, no era la primera ya que después de su fama Demencia había tenido muchos trabajos y en cada uno de ellos siempre salía victoriosa llevando ante su jefe todo tipo de objetos de los héroes; capas, armas, antifaces, etc. Demencia estaba feliz, no podía ocultar tal emoción aún más cuando Black Hat al ver la capa se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella parándose a escasa distancia, él se inclinó y tomó la barbilla de la chica con su mano acercándose aún más. Demencia estaba a punto de explotar de emoción, era una escena tan perfecta y romántica para ella.

—No— fue la respuesta corta del demonio pero en su rostro había una sonrisa de aprobación, algo que Demencia noto.

La chica fue y le agradeció a Flug declarando que gracias a los ¨5 pasos de conquista malvada¨ que había explicado en el último video de orientación para villanos Black Hat estaba enamorado de ella. Esto hizo que el demonio estallara en furia reprimiendo a Flug. Los gritos del chico se habían oído por toda la mansión.

Flug estaba en su cama adolorido y cansado,  fue golpeado duramente por Black Hat por dos razones; la primera gracias a Demencia ya que técnicamente era su culpa que ella estuviese acosándolo más de la cuenta al no hacerla entender de lo que hablaba. La segunda razón era porque el proyecto del video no había resultado como lo esperaba...y tuvo que calcinarlo. Experimentar con ADN de alienígenas no era tan fácil y aún menos con el de un ser tan extraño como lo era Black Hat. Flug se afligió ante eso, era el científico del ser más malvado del mundo y se sentía tan fracasado, se supone que tiene que ser el mejor pero no puede ni hacer una réplica del Omnitrix...no podía hacer algo tan fácil como un estúpido suero que convirtiera a un humano en una bestia. Flug enterró más la cabeza sobre su almohada, era el colmo que a estas alturas aún estuviera reprochándose eso.

Después de unos segundos de quejarse se levantó y de su bata saco una ampolleta del antídoto quimera. Hacía ya dos semanas desde que había sucedido el extraño suceso del espejo, en ese mismo instante había sentido el dolor de nuevo en su estómago: Flug no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo y a partir de ahí se inyectaba una dosis de antídoto diario y había sido una buena idea, no había pasado nada extraño desde más de dos semanas, el dolor de estómago no aumentó y después de un par de días desapareció, todo lo demás había regresado a la normalidad pero Flug no quería confiarse y seguía poniéndose el antídoto.

Después de ponerse la inyección se dirigió hacia su espejo, se sacó su bolsa y sus visores, y al verse se sorprendió; en sus ojos se notaban unas ojeras oscuras muy profundas. Flug suspiro pero con gracia, al menos nadie lo notaría. Había estado trabajando durante tantos días sin dormir y al final como muchas otras veces su trabajo había sido un fracaso, al menos estaba feliz de que tendría un día libre antes de partir a la reunión a la que su jefe lo había mandado como anfitrión, no sabía exactamente en donde iba a ser la reunión pero lo que más preocupaba era lo que tendría que hacer. Black Hat le dijo que tendría que dar aviso de posibles infiltraciones, tenía que ver el avance de los chicos, mostrar sus recientes inventos (hacer publicidad), pero lo más importante era hacer que los chicos buscarán información sobre los héroes  y lo que planean contra su organización. Parecía fácil pero no lo era, él odiaba estar en público y aún más con un montón de adolescentes malignos, no es que les tuviese miedo sino que sabía cuál fastidioso es lidiar con adolescentes.

También tendría que pensar sobre qué artículos podría llevar a mostrar, al no saber en dónde iba a ser no sabía si podría llevar sus enormes máquinas o artefactos pequeños como lo eran los rayos u otros aparatos de destrucción.

Flug tuvo una idea que lo hizo sonreír pero en vez de salir corriendo a su laboratorio como lo haría decidió ir a la cama.

En el día siguiente Flug se encerró en su laboratorio desde muy temprano, no había salido para nada y eso preocupó a 5.0.5 quien se sentó afuera del laboratorio a esperar a que su papi saliera. 

El día transcurrió hasta que se hizo de noche. Demencia y 5.0.5 se encontraban frente a la puerta del laboratorio, la chica golpeaba la puerta con un bate gritando: — ¡Flug, déjame entrar, quiero jugar contigo!

5.0.5 le gruñía a Demencia evitando que siguiera azotando la puerta y trató de quitarle el bate pero ella se negó, pronto ambos forcejearon por el bate hasta que una presencia oscura apareció frente a ellos. El oso al reconocer a Black Hat soltó el bate de inmediato y se escondió detrás de la chica temblando.

— ¡estúpido oso, no has hecho la limpieza!

El adorable oso salió corriendo enseguida dejando a la chica y a su jefe a solas, pero en cuanto ella iba a abrir la boca para decir algo Black Hat desapareció entre las sombras. Demencia frunció el ceño en decepción, ella odiaba que la dejara hablando sola.

Black Hat apareció en medio del laboratorio que estaba a oscuras y dirigió su mirada a Flug que estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara.

—espero que estés trabajando en algo absolutamente malvado— le dijo Black Hat con calma en sus palabras. Flug salto de su asiento al escuchar a su jefe.

— ¡jefecito!... ¿q-qué se le ofrece?

—pensé que tomarías el día libre.

—oh...n-no señor, estoy terminando los trabajos que voy a exponer en la reunión de mañana.

—perfecto, espero que los novatos te hagan pedidos de mis artículos.

 

Flug asintió con la cabeza, ambos se quedaron en un silencio. Black Hat empezó a caminar despacio hacia Flug. —Nada de idioteces— le dijo apuntándole con el dedo y luego desapareció.

* * *

 

Era el día de la reunión y Flug se alistó desde muy temprano, empaco un cambio de ropa, un portafolio de hojas sobre planes y una maleta grande donde llevaría sus nuevos proyectos a presentar.

Flug se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su jefe y detrás de él avanzaba un Hatbot que llevaba todo su equipaje impulsandose por su única ruedita.

Flug entró a la oficina donde ya lo esperaba su jefe. Black Hat miro a Flug de pies a cabeza y levantó una ceja en disgusto. — ¿vas a presentarte de esa manera tan inepta? —preguntó mientras lo rodeaba viendo su atuendo.

— ¿q-ue tiene de malo s-señor? Es mi ropa común.

— irás a París a una reunión muy importante representándome a mí y te atreves a ir de tal manera, con ese atuendo tan...tan vulgar—le dijo levantando cada vez más la voz con enojo.

Flug se sorprendió cuando oyó el lugar a donde iría, al decir verdad sabía que la reunión sería importante pero no sabía que sería en París, Black Hat casi nunca tenía paciencia para dar detalles.

—es mi atuendo de siempre jefe...usted no me dijo que tenía que ir de gala tampoco que la reunión sería en París... ¿Cómo llegaré hasta ahí? ¿Iré en avión? — le pregunto Flug con mucha emoción.

—no, no te daré el placer de hacerlo Flug—dijo Black Hat mientras que alza su mano y su sombra se levantaba directamente hacia su palma en forma de bastón. —te di mucho tiempo para prepararte para esta reunión y te presentas ante mi vestido de manera tan corriente, apenas llevas tres maletas y sólo traes a un estúpido Hatbot, ni siquiera es un centinela...que decepción Flug.

El científico se encorvó en vergüenza, miró al pequeño Hatbot y se dio cuenta que de verdad se veía patético y era toda una deshonra ir así representando al mejor villano del mundo.

Flug busco entre sus bolsillos y saco una corbata negra poniéndosela de inmediato. —es lo único que tengo de un traje— le dijo a su jefe con una sonrisa.

Black Hat lo miró irritado por tal descaro que hizo Flug, el demonio mostró sus afilados dientes mientras gruñía. — ¡grandísimo inepto! Al parecer no has aprendido nada del porte que debe tener un villano, regla número 54: la apariencia es muy importante, debes mostrar elegancia, distinción y verte absolutamente dominante ante todos.

Flug puso las manos en defensa al oír gritar a su jefe y sus piernas temblaban. Black Hat lo jaló del brazo con su bastón arrastrándolo. —no hay tiempo, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer— dijo Black Hat mientras que rasgaba la pared y enseguida esta se abría formando una gran ruptura dimensional. Flug miró del otro lado del portal. — ¿significa que no iré en avión? — preguntó. Black Hat gruño de nuevo luego le dio una gran patada haciendo que el científico cruzara el portal, Flug cayó de frente sobre una alfombra elegante, cuando se levantó miró al pequeño Hatbot saliendo del portal con sus maletas y en cuanto lo había atravesado el portal desapareció.

Flug miró a su alrededor; estaba en medio de una gran habitación de colores oscuros, la cama era enorme y las ventanas eran altas mostrando la ciudad, se acercó a la ventana identificando de inmediato el cambio de horario por el cual había pasado en cuestión de segundos. La puerta se abrió y entró una mucama con sábanas en las manos, en cuanto vio a Flug dio un grito y dejó caer las sábanas, Flug dio la misma expresión.

—oh...señor no lo vi llegar... ¿desea algo?—dijo la dama que miraba algo desconcertada al robot y después a Flug, tal vez su bolsa en el rostro la intrigo.

Flug se acercó al Hatbot y contestó con un lenguaje francés muy fluido: — n-no se preocupe...emm ¿podría traerme un café?

La chica asintió, recogió las sábanas y salió de la habitación. Flug miró al robot y luego rio. —tal vez no disfrute del viaje en avión pero puedo disfrutar de una buena estadía aquí.

Black Hat era un villano despiadado pero también era una persona elegante y con mucho sentido del confort, había mandado a Flug al mejor hotel de todo París y había puesto a su disposición lo mejor que se pudiese pagar.

* * *

 

El salón  donde se efectuaría la reunión era enorme y muy elegante, el piso era dorado y las cortinas color carmesí, el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes que habían venido de todo el mundo, todos ellos considerados villanos, la mayoría portaban traje de gala, otros vestían de su atuendo de villano y otros pocos del uniforme de la organización de Black Hat. Uno de ellos era Charlie Hamilton.

Charlie estaba un poco nervioso, nunca había viajado tan lejos sólo por una simple reunión de Black Hat, esto era importante. Charlie miraba asombrado a todos los presentes, a la mayoría de ellos ya los conocía pues eran compañeros de salón pero a muchos otros dudaba de haberlos visto en la academia.

Charlie fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su ¨amigo¨ Jester...oh tan sólo pensar en su nombre hacia que le doliera la cabeza. Jester es un compañero de Charlie un tipo alto a comparación de él, tenía puesto su traje de bufón, tan colorido como siempre y llamando la atención. Jester se acercó a Charlie con una carcajada maníaca mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía su cetro colorido y con la izquierda ladeaba una larga pistola.

     

— ¡amigo! —dijo Jester envolviendo con su brazo el cuello del pelirrojo. —no creí que vinieras...no te ofendas pero no tienes pinta de villano...creo que te he dicho eso cientos de veces ja ja ja!...oye Black Hat se está tardando mucho ¿no quieres jugar a la ruleta? Estoy aburrido—decía mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con el arma.

Charlie rodó los ojos mientras se ladeaba por el peso del bufón que casi estaba sobre de él. — ¿acaso no hay alguien más para molestar hoy? —le dijo el pelirrojo zafándose.

—mmm nop. Quise jugar con un tipo en la entrada pero no sabía jugar...ya sabes lo que dicen; el primero en morir pierde ¡jajaja! Anda sé que este aburrido como yo—Jester tomó su arma y rodó el baúl deteniéndolo al azar y la puso de nuevo frente la cabeza de Charlie apretando el gatillo pero no hubo más que un chasquido. Charlie  quien ni siquiera había parpadeado frunció el ceño en desesperación, levantó su mano y se quitó el guante blanco, apenas dio un toque al arma de Jester y ésta se desarmo cayendo en pedazos.

— dejarme en paz o  la próxima cosa rota aquí será tu estúpida sonrisa— le dijo Charlie mientras se ponía de nuevo el guante.

—¡¡uhhh que amargado!! ¡Sonríe! La vida se disfruta más cuando tienes una sonrisa— le decía el bufón mientras estrujaba con fuerza  las mejillas del pelirrojo, tan solo un movimiento después y de la nada apareció otra arma similar a la que se había desecho. Jester tenía esa habilidad gracias a su magia. —Iré a buscar a alguien para jugar, tal vez hoy conquiste a una chica o a un chico guapo y tenga algo de acción ésta noche— le dijo con una carcajada al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba.

Charlie se apretó el puente de la nariz en frustración, "¿por qué Black Hat se tarda tanto?" se preguntó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que entiendan mejor, los estudiantes creen que quien dará la reunión es BH pero en realidad es Flug. 
> 
> También quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, de verdad, me hacen tan feliz saber que les gusta lo que hago ¡LOS AMO! :') 
> 
> Y COMO SIEMPRE : GRACIAS POR LEER.


	13. La reunión de mi identidad (2° parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tengo que admitir que me ha encantado este capítulo :D 
> 
> También quiero decir que hago mención de OCs que había pedido desde el principio y casi los olvido (perdón) tendrán más participación mas adelante. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.

 

Lady B es una chica alta, esbelta, tiene un largo cabello negro que llega hasta sus talones y se adorna con un moño rojo haciéndola lucir muy atractiva. Sin embargo es una persona muy seria, una chica que jamás sonríe, es inteligente y calculadora, Lady B se encuentra en medio del salón de fiesta donde ella como la mayoría espera ansiosa el inicio de la reunión. Ella está acompañada de Rey; una chica peliblanca que a diferencia de Lady B siempre tiene una sonrisa juguetona, a ella no le preocupa mucho la reunión sino que disfruta de los aperitivos del bufet, es una chica rebelde y muy despreocupada. La tercera persona que la acompaña es Nathan un chico pelirrojo de corta edad, él es muy tímido y es la persona más leal a Lady B.

 

Lady B mira a su alrededor y mira a un rostro conocido, ella les hace una seña a sus dos acompañantes para que la sigan, después de dar unos pasos una chica tropezó con ella, Lady B la miró muy extrañada ya que era una persona que jamás había visto. La joven no era nadie más que Sygge Fan.

 

—quítate de mi camino— le dijo Sygge Fan quien se notaba algo nerviosa y luego siguió su camino.

 

Lady B frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada sólo vio como Sygge se retiraba con prisa.

 

—Lady, esa tipa se puso en tu camino y no le hiciste nada ¿pasa algo? — le preguntó Ray a lo que Lady sólo movió la cabeza en negación. —No, no pasa nada—dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia Charlie.

 

Charlie vio a Lady B y a sus acompañantes y se dirigió a ella. —hola Lady, Ray, Nathan...Lady ¿estás bien, estás más seria que lo usual? —le preguntó con preocupación.

 

—h-ha estado así desde que llegamos— contestó Nathan con voz suave mientras que se sujetaba al brazo de Lady temeroso.

 

—No me digan que no piensan que esto es muy extraño— dio al fin Lady. —nos piden que vengamos hasta París por una simple reunión y miren, no hay Hatbots centinelas como guardias, sin mencionar que hay muchas personas desconocidas, sé que hay muchos otros invitados pero no me da confianza nada de esto, tal vez sea una trampa.

 

Charlie miró a su alrededor confirmando lo que Lady le decía, era una reunión de villanos de la organización de Black Hat, de un sujeto que no se debía tomar a la ligera y sin embargo no había nada de seguridad, en todo el salón sólo había un pequeño Hatbot al lado del pódium, de verdad había algo raro.

 

—tienes razón, estamos hablando de Black Hat, el siempre habla de la seguridad que se debe tener sin embargo...estamos expuestos.

 

—no creo que deban preocuparse, es un lugar lleno de villanos, los héroes no son tan tontos para aparecer ante nosotros— dijo Ray quien bebía poche en de una copa.

 

— ¡no se confíen! — los regaño Lady. — estén atentos.

* * *

 

Flug se encontraba detrás de una de las puertas de los jardines mirando a todos los chicos, odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente pero se repetía a sí mismo que era algo rápido, que daría su charla y saldría de ese lugar de inmediato regresando al hotel y posteriormente a Hatsville.

Flug dio un largo suspiro, acomodo su bolsa de papel y la corbata negra que aun llevaba puesta (dándole un aspecto gracioso). "Voy retrasado" pensó. En cuanto terminó tomó su maleta y entró al salón donde llamó la atención de todo mundo incluso pudo oír burlas hacia él. Flug caminaba recto y con la cabeza en alto mientras que todos lo seguían con la mirada, el científico siguió su camino hasta estar en el pódium junto con el Hatbot.

—buenas noches chicos...bueno, seré breve...

— ¡¿Dónde está Black Hat?! — se escuchó la pregunta entre el público.

—Black Hat n-no estará presente en esta reunión, yo estoy aquí en su nombre—dijo Flug acomodándose la corbata orgulloso.

Jester salió entre la multitud casi danzando— espera...me dices que hice un viaje largo hasta aquí sólo para verte a ti...a Flug Slys...el científico que hace florecitas y que parece que siempre está al borde de un paro cardiaco—todos rieron por el comentario de Jester.

—lamento decepcionarte pero que no se  les olvide que yo soy la mano derecha de Black Hat—le respondió Flug con maldad en sus últimas palabras. —Si tienen preguntas serán contestadas al final— continuó diciendo mientras abría su maleta y empezaba a sacar sus artilugios.

Todos los chicos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos mientras la sala se llenaba de susurros.

—bien, primero que nada les presentare los nuevos artículos del catálogo, estos productos pueden ser pedidos desde hoy— Flug rebuscó entre su maleta sacando un pequeño artefacto esférico, un poco parecido al aparato anti gravitacional. — les presento al "detonante", como pueden ver es pequeño pero tiene una gran capacidad de destrucción y les tengo la muestra de ello—Flug sacó un pequeño control y apretó un botón, en cuestión de segundos un estruendo sacudió todo el salón incluso  las ventanas se blandieron ante tal estallido.

—plante uno de estos hoy en la ciudad, eso mantendrá a los héroes ocupados mientras mi reunión se efectúa...por cierto el impacto debió destruir lo de 5 edificio a la redonda, y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a su tamaño pueden llévalo consigo sin ser detectado, sólo tengan cuidado, es muy sensible— dijo Flug mientras el aparato se le resbalaba de las manos pero con un movimiento ágil lo tomaba antes de que azotara contra el suelo, a esto todos habían jadeado un poco insólitos. —b-bien, lo siguiente es una arma que he llamado el ¨rayo desleír¨...pues... básicamente como el nombre lo dice, acaba con sus enemigos de una forma muy particular ¿algún voluntario? —pregunto Flug al público. Las sonrisas se hicieron presentes en los muchachos, uno de ellos tomó del brazo a uno de los pocos camareros y lo lanzó frente a Flug. EL camarero miró aterrado a Flug que ya lo estaba apuntando.

— ¡no no no! Por favor, señor, por favor, tengo a una familia que alimentar—decía el mozo a toda prisa.

Flug se mordió el labio pero no retiró su dedo del gatillo. —no es personal— dijo y luego le disparó. En cuanto el rayo tocó al hombre este se empezó a fundir como si fuera cera. El hombre se retorció y gritó en agonía, después de unos momentos ya no era más que una masa sin forma de huesos y carne en el suelo. Los espectadores se quedaron maravillados ante tal demostración.

Flug dio una sonrisa sínica. —sólo eviten derretir a las personas en su morada, es muy desagradable limpiar eso. —Por último les presento el ¨suero quimera¨— dijo mostrando un jeringa con un líquido verdoso. —este suero ha sufrido varias modificaciones pero es cien por ciento eficaz sin embargo la peculiaridad es que no puede ser usado en humanos ya que de ser así sólo harán que muera de una forma muy dolorosa y esa no es su finalidad— Flug chasqueo sus dedos y el pequeño Hatbot sacó a un gato de una caja y se acercó a dárselo a Flug, el científico inyectó el líquido al gato y luego lo soltó, el animal empezó a actuar de una manera extraña, todo su cuerpo se contrajo y poco a poco su apariencia así como su tamaño empezó a cambiar, todos los chicos miraban llenos de curiosidad a la bestia en la que se había convertido un simple gatito, ahora era parecido a un dientes de sable, tenía enormes garras y colmillos. El animal se incorporó rugiendo y poniéndose en pose de ataque pero antes de hacer un movimiento Flug le disparó con el rayo desleír, el animal murió en segundos.

Todos los espectadores estaban maravillados. Charlie quien había visto todo eso se quedó con la boca abierta, "así que ese es el potencial de Flug" se dijo así mismo.

Flug sacó un montón de hojas, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar: —lo siguiente para esta reunión es dar aviso de un cierto asunto, al parecer entre nosotros, entre los estudiantes tenemos a héroes infiltrados.

Charlie se congeló en cuanto oyó esa noticia ¿acaso lo habían descubierto? todos la demás audiencia quedó asombrada mirándose unos a los otros en desconfianza.

—no es algo muy grave, es decir, los héroes son tan idiotas para pensar que es una buena idea infiltrarse, la idea es; encuentren a los infiltrados, llévenlos ante Black Hat y serán recompensados con todo tipo de armamento de la organización Black Hat de por vida. Es una buena propuesta ¿cierto? El otro aviso es que estén atentos a los héroes, al parecer están formando una alianza y están reuniendo a sus mejores agentes en contra de mi amo, quiero que ustedes salgan a las calles y busquen a todo héroe y lo asesinen es fácil, sé que son novatos pero...

— ¿quieres decir que Black Hat tiene miedo de los héroes? — interrumpió uno de los espectadores. Flug apretó los dientes enojado. — ¡¿cómo te atreves a insultar a mi señor?! Black Hat no le teme a nadie.

Lady B salió entre la multitud: — ¿entonces qué le preocupa? Se ha dicho que ha salido de su retiro pero no parece que lo haya hecho, a estas alturas el mundo debería estar postrado a él. ¿Por qué no ha pasado?

 

Flug se quedó firme ante las declaraciones, él no estaba ahí para responder esas preguntas. — ¡niños idiotas! No se atrevan a cuestionar a Black Hat...y si sólo van a hacer preguntas tontas no se hubieran molestado en venir. Saben, ya les di aviso de todo lo que tenía que decir, no más preguntas, si necesitan algo llamen a la compañía— dijo enojado tomando sus cosas y retirándose.

Todos los chicos se quedaron muy extrañados por eso, la reunion habia sido tan breve y la mitad sólo había sido la publicidad de nuevos artículos.

* * *

 

La habitación de hotel de Flug era enorme, elegante y contaba con una gigantesca pantalla la cual estaba encendida en el canal de las noticias locales. Flug estaba recostado en el sillón mientras bebía un refresco y algunas golosinas, estaba sonriendo por lo que había en el noticiero: hablaban sobre la gran explosión que había pasado sólo unas horas antes, las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas, había decenas de muertos y otras más de heridos, varios edificios habían colapsado. Afuera aún se oían las sirenas que iban y venían. Flug estaba feliz ya que cuando Black Hat se enterara de seguro le daría un aumento.

El chico miró su reloj, tendría que regresar a Hatsville en unas horas. —Hatbot empaca las cosas, es hora de irnos. El pequeño robot asintió y salió de la sala.

Una vez que regreso con sus maletas ambos salieron del hotel como si nada. Salieron por la parte trasera que daba a un callejón oscuro pero en cuanto salió fue rodeado por cinco muchachos.

—así que eres el famoso asistente de Black Hat, no tienes pinta de ser un villano, tan sólo la manera en la que te vistes...es ridículo— dijo uno de ellos en el lenguaje Francés.

Flug se quedó pensando mientras que su mano se deslizaba lentamente hacia el bolsillo de su bata donde siempre guardaba un arma. Pero todos los chicos se abalanzaron hacia él, uno de ellos lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo. —ni siquiera eres capaz de esquivar un golpe, que vergüenza.

Otro chico sacó un arma y le disparó al pequeño Hatbot, el arma le dio una fuerte descarga desactivando al robot. Flug sacó su arma y disparó hacia uno de ellos, el chico grito de dolor ante el impacto que le había dado en el ojo. Sus compañeros tomaros a Flug y lo arrojaron contra la pared sujetándolo, Flug no pudo zafarse aunque hacía todo lo posible para lograrlo. Mientras forcejeaba el tipo con la herida en el ojo tomó sus maletas y vacío todo lo que había en ellas. —nosotros estuvimos en tu reunión, la verdad esperábamos encontrarnos con Black Hat pero al parecer el cobarde decidió mandar a su lacayo, quisiera ver su expresión cuando sepa que su mano derecha fue asesinado. Le hacemos un favor al mundo, tan sólo hoy hiciste muchos estragos, despídete Flug Slys, mañana por la mañana todos conocerán tu rostro que escondes detrás de una ridícula bolsa de papel— le dijo mientras sacaba el suero y se dirigía a Flug. El científico descifro lo que planeaba y siguió forcejeando con más fuerza pero no le sirvió de nada ya que el sujeto le inyecto todo el líquido verdoso.

— ¿seguro que eso lo matara? —pregono uno de los que lo sujetaba.

—claro que lo va a matar, él mismo dijo que en humanos esto hacía que sólo tuvieran una muerte dolorosa. Muerto por uno de sus propios inventos, que ironía— le contestó mientras arrojaba la jeringa.

Flug maldijo en su mente, su corazón estaba horriblemente acelerado, no se había imaginado una emboscada o al menos no se imaginó perder. Pero lo que más le asustaba era el suero que le acaban de inyectar, la última vez que había tenido contacto con él casi había muerto de un dolor agónico. Había modificado el suero y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar esta vez pero noto que el efecto a diferencia que sus otras pruebas fue casi inmediato, Flug empezó a temblar mientras que los dolores empezaban, esos dolores que conocía. Los muchachos soltaron a Flug quien cayó al suelo débil, sosteniéndose la cabeza en pura agonía, empezó a gritar mientras que sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía.

Flug levantó la mirada hacia sus agresores, estos sonreían de satisfacción, Flug quería maldecirlos pero su boca no reaccionaba, una lagrima rodo por su rostro antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suspenso* D:


	14. Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado de mi pequeño hiatus ;) y vengo muy inspirada. 
> 
> Los siguientes 2 capitulos van a ser largos así que tal vez demore tiempo.

Flug se despierta con dolor es su cabeza, se mueve un poco para tratar de levantarse pero no puede, su cuerpo está entumecido. Flug se recuesta de nuevo examinando el lugar, se encontraba en una cama pequeña, la habitación estaba oscura pero podía identificar peluches en todos lados.

—Deberías descansar— le dice Sygge mientras entraba a la habitación y se acerca a la cama con una bandeja de comida.

— ¿Fan? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? — preguntaba con prisa mientras se aseguraba que su bolsa estuviese en su lugar.

—Cálmate, sufriste una emboscada en París pero aparecí para salvarte el trasero, vaya que eres débil— le dijo con carisma. Sygge dejó la bandeja de lado y se sentó en la cama. — estamos en  mi casa.

— ¿estamos en Hatsville? ¿Qué hora es? Cuando Black Hat se entere de lo que paso me va a regañar. Necesito irme— Flug se abalanzó de nuevo para levantarse pero el dolor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo.

—no puedes salir así, al menos espera a que tu cuerpo reaccione, cuando te encontré parecencia que habías muerto.

Flug miró a Fan y recordó lo que había pasado. — ¿tú acabaste con ellos?.... ¿qué hacías en París y como llegamos a Hatsville tan rápido?

—haces muchas preguntas Flug. Te lo voy a contar todo, pero cierra la boca: supe que iba a haber una reunión en París y que iba a ser dada por Black Hat pero me decepcione cuando te vi...

— ¡¿estuviste en la reunión?! No...no tenías que estar ahí, tú no eres ni siquiera un estudiante de la academia...

— ¡no me interrumpas!

Flug guardó silencio de inmediato ante el tono de voz de Fan.

—como decía: al verte ahí supuse que Black Hat no iba a ir así que me fui de inmediato pero tengo que reconocer que fue muy emocionante estar entre todos esos villanos, son increíbles y cada uno es tan interesante...ok. Después averigüé dónde estabas así que decir ir a verte pero cuando llegué unos tipos te rodeaban mientras que estabas en el suelo así que tuve que acabar con ellos.

Flug miro a Sygge, ella tenía su atuendo de siempre pero este estaba dañado, ella estaba un poco despeinada y tenía un par de rasguños en el rostro.

—debo irme...Sygge, necesito ir a mi laboratorio— le dijo Flug con rapidez.

—De nada Flug, no necesitas agradecer por salvarte la vida—le contestó la chica con un tono sarcástico.

Flug suspiró, no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, necesita ir a su laboratorio y hacerse todo tipo de pruebas además de ponerse una gran cantidad del antídoto, había sido inyectado con el suero quimera y por segunda vez había sobrevivido pero eso significaba que tendría más secuelas. Era muy extraño...no había muerto y su cuerpo se sentía diferente a la primera vez, aun le dolía pero era algo diferente a lo que se suponía que tenía que sentir.

—Come— dijo Sygge mientras dirigía una rebanada de pan a su boca. Flug salió de sus pensamientos intrigado.

—no. Gracias— le contestó asombrado por lo amble que actuaba la chica.

— ¿por qué no? Tu estomago ha rugido de hambre cuando estabas inconsciente.

—...pero no tengo hambre, enserio.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante minutos, Fan se aseguraba que Flug tuviera las suficientes almohadas y que se encontrara cómodo, Flug la miraba tratando de hacer un tema de conversación para romper el silencio pero no tenía nada en mente aún menos con el dolor punzante de su cabeza.

—no me imagine que así fuera tu habitación— dijo al fin Flug, la chica dio una carcajada mientras se levantaba y encendía la luz, la habitación se iluminó dejando ver con más claridad todo tipo de peluches que se encontraban en ella y algo que no había visto Flug: habían pilas de billetes en todo el suelo, diamantes, joyas y artilugios de gran valor.

—eres una amante al dinero Sygge.

—Sí, el dinero es poder pero creí que te llamaría la atención mis lindos peluches— le contestó mientras recogía un oso de felpa.

—5.0.5 tiene muchos.

— ¿5.0.5?...oh! debe ser tu oso, aún recuerdo cuando se hizo un gigante y aplasto media ciudad, el pobre se veía tan aterrado y culpable por lo que hizo.

—sí...no le gusta causar problemas, ese día Black Hat se molestó mucho conmigo.

Ambos rieron de una manera incómoda.

—yo quería ver a Black Hat ¿Por qué fuiste tú? — le preguntó la chica mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

—tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y casi no le gusta ir a ese tipo de reuniones.... ¡espera un momento! ¿Por qué dices estar tan enamorada de Back Hat si nunca lo has visto?

La chica le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras hablaba con tranquilidad. —es una larga historia Flug.

—te recuerdo que me quieres retener aquí así que supongamos que tenemos tiempo.

—...tienes razón, entonces no te molestara si te cuando toda mi vida así podremos conocernos mejor.

—...no quiero oír tu vida...

—dijiste que había tiempo así que ahora vas a escuchar.

Flug asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no tenía otra opción.

—yo y mi hermana vivimos por un largo tiempo en el orfanatorio de Hatsville, toda mi niñez para ser honesta, nunca supe quienes fueron mis padres sólo sé que nos abandonaron, el orfanato era muy pequeño, apenas éramos 15 o menos...digamos que no era un buen lugar, no contaba con los recursos suficientes y no tenía mucha seguridad je je... eso hacía que mi hermana se las ingeniaba para salir al parque que estaba a solo un par de cuadras. Mi vida ahí no fue tan mala, al menos tenía a mi hermana, tenía a los profesores que me contaban historias sorprendentes sobre los superhéroes que con sus increíbles habilidades vencían a los villanos pero sobre todo las historias de Black Hat, se tenía prohibido decir su nombre pero sus historias las contaban mis compañeros mayores a media noche, yo y mi hermana siempre íbamos con ellos a que nos contaran esas historias que a todos hacían temblar: Black Hat, una criatura maligna, conquistador de mundos, un demonio de piel de carbón tan vil que sólo mencionar su nombre hacia que los héroes temblarán...eran buenas historias y cada vez que las escuchaba me daba más curiosidad por él, saber que vivía en la ciudad donde él vivía era tan emocionante.

—entonces siempre te ha llamado la atención.

—sí pero mi admiración empezó cuando lo vi; era un día de primavera, mi hermana y yo nos salimos de la casa como era costumbre para ir al parque y así fue, era un día común donde dos niñas jugaban pero de repente del cielo un hombre cayó con gran estruendo, mi hermana se asustó mucho y me tomó del brazo para escondernos detrás de un arbusto. El hombre se levantó luciendo un traje colorido y supuse que era un héroe, mi hermana se emocionó al verlo pero seguimos ocultas. Antes de que el tipo se recuperara por completo Black Hat apareció siendo una sombra, él lucía de una manera tan elegante y no se veía nada desalineado a comparación del héroe. Ambos tuvieron una pequeña conversación pero enseguida el héroe sacó un arma y le disparó a Black Hat, el impacto le dio justo en la frente haciendo que se tambaleara y que su lindo sombrerito de copa cayera al suelo...fue gracioso saber que tenía otro sombrero por debajo. Lo que le hizo no le agrado nada a Black Hat ya que en un parpadeo lo atravesó con su garra sacándole el corazón y luego se lo comió...mi hermana se cubrió los ojos con mucho miedo pero por alguna razón a mí no me dio miedo...era increíble. Como mi hermana se abría cubierto los ojos me dio oportunidad de salir de mi escondite así que fui a recoger su sombrero, Black Hat se dio cuenta y se dirigió a mí deteniéndose justo enfrente, era lo doble de alto que yo y de verdad todo lo que se contaba de él era verdad, me miró por un largo tiempo y lo único que yo hice fue ofrecerle su sombrero, él me gruño con una expresión de disgusto, alzó su mano llena de sangre y creí que me iba a hacer algo parecido al otro tipo pero lo único que hizo fue arrebatarme su sombrero, al final desapareció, mi hermana se acercó a mí y me regaño por lo que había hecho pero yo estaba feliz de al fin haber conocido a Black Hat.

—espera... ¿si ambas vivían en un orfanato cómo fue que tu hermana terminó con la organización de héroes y tú...

—esa es otra historia Flug.

—la última no fue tan larga como aseguraste.

La chica se estiró, sacó su abanico y empezó a ventilarse. — mi hermana siempre demostró ser una cerebrito, sus calificaciones eran buenas y construía pequeños artefactos con cualquier basura que se encontrara...tras ir creciendo se iba haciendo famosa por sus inventos...después de un tiempo una carta le llegó, una carta con un logo extraño donde decía que la reclutarían para una escuela de dotados...ella tendría que ir a ese lugar "súper secreto" para que algún día sus conocimientos ayudarán al bien y que quizá se hiciera en una heroína...

—entonces ella tuvo que ir a Alemania...ella te abandonó.

Sygge bajó su abanico con la boca abierta. — ¿c-cómo sabes que fue en Alemania?

—ahí tienen sus instalaciones la organización de héroes.

—ohm. Olvido que lo sabes todo, nerd, pero tienes razón; ella me abandonó, sé que quería llevarme con ella pero no podía y yo le rogaba que se quedara pues ya era muy conocida y muchas personas querían adoptar y supuse que si la adoptaban a ella también me me iban a querer  a mí por ser su hermana. No fue así, un día una mujer rubia con un brazo robótico vino y se la llevo—dijo Fan con tristeza.

— ¿y qué pasó contigo? —preguntó Flug con curiosidad.

Sygge agacho la mirada tratando de ocultar su expresión triste. —el orfanato estaba en la ruina, tras los años casi todos habían sido adoptados y al final quedé sólo yo...mi hermana nunca regreso por mi como lo había dicho...cuando el lugar cerró me echaron a la calle, viví entre los callejones alimentándome de basura hasta que encontré una pandilla, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé en defensa, comencé a robar y hacer todo lo posible con la idea de que un día Black Hat me notara y pudiera trabajar con él. Luego de la nada mi hermana regreso y me encontró dando una estúpida explicación llena de historias subreales por la cual no había regresado. Sin embargo yo ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba; tenía dinero, mucho dinero.

—no sabía todo eso.

—pues ahora lo sabes Flug, los malditos héroes me separaron de mi hermana, ellos me dejaron sola por eso los odio.

De nuevo un silencio se apodero de la habitación, Flug se sentía incómodo y no tenía nada para decir, la historia de Sygge era más de lo que había imaginado.

— ¿y qué hay de ti y de tu historia? — preguntó la chica volviendo a abrir su abanico. — ¿Qué hay detrás de esa bolsita de papel?

Flug sujeto su bolsa con ambas manos. —sólo algo que quiero ocultar.

—eso es obvio pero ¿qué?

Flug trago saliva y miró a Fan por unos instantes mientras pesaba; jamás había mostrado su rostro a nadie excepto a Black Hat y no sabía si era bueno hacerlo con alguien que podía delatarlo con la organización de héroes...pero era Sygge, la chica que le ayudaba a robar información y que literalmente le había salvado la vida hacía unas horas.

—Somos amigos Flug, puedes confiar en mí— le dijo la chica inclinándose hacia él para verlo mejor.

—yo no tengo amigos...pero supongo que es justo tras lo que hiciste por mí...sólo apaga la luz.

— ¿por qué?

—si quieres ver mi rostro tendrás que hacerlo o puedes quedarte con la intriga— le contestó Flug, la chica movio la cabeza y se levantó de inmediato a apagar la luz, el cuarto quedo de nuevo en oscuridad pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguirse.

Flug dio un suspiro mientras lentamente se sacaba la bolsa de papel hasta dejar todo su rostro a la vista, su cabello rubio y despeinado caía frente a sus ojos azules.

—¡tah-da! — dijo Flug moviendo las manos.

Sygge se acercó para mirarlo mejor entre la oscuridad y cuando distinguió su rostro sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ella saltó hacia atrás de la cama con un grito.

—¡¡¡por dios!!!....¡se supone que estabas muerto!...no no no ¡NO! ....tú..tú...t-tú eres...

—no, ya no queda nada de él— dijo Flug quien se habia soprendido por la impresión de la chica.

La expresión de Sygge cambio de sorpresa a alegría empezando a hablar al mismo tiempo que reía: — pero...pero ¿cómo? ¡No puede ser! Tienes que contármelo todo; Cuál fue tu primer delito...tu primer homicidio...

Flug se contrajo al escuchar las últimas palabras. —no te voy a decir nada, ya te he mostrado mi rostro, eso es suficiente.

Fan volvió a u asiento tratando de volver a la seriedad del momento. — lo siento es sólo que woow no me lo imaginaba, ahora comprendo lo importante que debe ser usar esa bolsa.

—Es más de lo que te imaginas—le contestó Flug tomando entre sus manos a la bolsa y los visores. Flug se puso rígido al sentir el tacto de Fan en su rostro, ella rozó sus dedos sobre su enorme cicatriz que tenía en un ojo. — ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron? — le preguntó ella con una expresión dolida.

Flug se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza. —los héroes son unos hipócritas.

Fan frunció el ceño el rostro tras escuchar eso, no podía imaginar lo que había pasado para que Flug tuviera todas esas cicatrices.

El silencio que había se interrumpió tras el ruido del estómago de Flug.

—con que no tenías hambre, mentiroso.

Flug le sonrió y se estiro por el panque que le había ofrecido. —también hay otra cosa en la que te he mentido.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto Fan mientras ella cambien tomaba uno.

—eres mi única amiga.


	15. El héroe y el villano (1° parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de hablar más sobre el pasado de Flug y esta es su historia según yo.
> 
> En este cap he decidido llamar a Flug por su nombre, uno que me ha gustado mucho: 
> 
> Fritz O'hara , le agradezco a Nayara Lavath y Milagros Maia Zamberlan por hacerme recomendación del nombre. 
> 
> También le he puesto nombres a los padres Derek y Layna. son nombres alemanes los dos y me gustaron mucho.

 

—lo siento pero no podrá ingresar a nuestras instalaciones—dijo el director detrás de su escritorio.

—pero por qué no, es brillante, sé que su edad es muy corta pero ha estado en una preparatoria antes y sus calificaciones eran perfectas, es un chico agradable—decía su madre mientras que jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

—pues eso no lo dice su expediente, según su archivo lo expulsaron de su antigua escuela por causar intencionalmente daños graves a sus compañeros y a la instalación. Eso no suena a un chico agradable, lo siento pero no podemos aceptarlo con esa clase de antecedentes.

—puede venir un par de meses para que demuestre que es un buen chico...

—gracias por su tiempo, no se preocupe, esperamos encontrar un lugar para nuestro hijo—interrumpió Derek sujetando a su esposa de la mano y obligándola a salir de la oficina. Una vez afuera Leyna le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su esposo.

—deberíamos insistir, tal vez podemos convencer a alguno que acepte a Fritz.

—es la cuarta escuela que lo rechaza, nos estamos quedando sin opciones. Sé que es listo y que puede llevar sus estudios en casa pero así empeorara su estado.

—Hablas de él como si estuviese enfermo, no puedo creer que pienses así de tu hijo—le contestó Leyna haciendo puchero.

— ¿y no lo está? No es normal que un niño sea tan tímido e incapaz de hablar. Debe salir de casa o nunca va mejorar.

— ¡oye! No voy a permitir que hables así de él, sólo necesita aprender a socializar.

—eso se hace en la escuela.

—lo sé pero no lo puedes obligar a cambiar, debemos tenerle paciencia.

 

Su esposo resopló, estaba cansado de las mismas charlas de siempre acerca de su hijo y su paciencia se estaba acabando, su hijo había estado en casa por 2 meses y todas las escuelas lo rechazaban por el accidente de laboratorio que había creado.

 

Fritz era feliz en su casa ya que su pasaba todo el día al lado de su madre, tenía tiempo para estudiar y para dedicarse a sus experimentos caseros y a su pasión por la aviación.

* * *

 

Fritz estaba en la sala rodeado de libros, su mirada estaba atenta al libro de aeronáutica que sostenía cuando la puerta se abrió entrando sus padres con bolsas de despensa.

—Estamos de regreso Fritz— le anunció su mamá, ella y su esposo se dirigieron a la cocina para dejar los artículos. Su padre se recargó sobre la puerta de la cocina mirando a su hijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. — Ya te he dicho que dejes esos libros de aeronáutica, estudia algo útil— dice con voz recia.

—p-pero papá, ya termine mis lecciones del día.

—Son las 11:20 am y dices que ya terminaste las lecciones de todo un día—le dijo su padre dudando.

—s-sí papá— el pequeño niño toma sus libretas y se acerca a su padre para mostrar. Derek revisa las libretas sorprendiéndose de todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

—está bien.

—el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos— anuncia su madre desde la cocina.

—Lo lamento cariño, se me ha hecho un poco tarde para el trabajo pero regresaré para acompañarlos en la cena— dice Derek al mismo tiempo que ve su reloj y se va hacia su habitación.

El pequeño niño se dirige hacia la cocina tomando asiento. — ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

—...oh, bueno...había mucho tráfico y la fila para el cajero en el supermercado era enorme— le dijo su madre con nervios. Los padres de Fritz no le habían comentado nada a su hijo sobre la búsqueda de una escuela para él.

Después de algunos minutos su padre entró de nuevo a la cocina ajustándose su corbata y con un portafolio en mano.

—Los veo en la tarde— dijo antes de acercarse a su esposa y darle un largo beso a lo cual el niño desvió la mirada, era incómodo. Luego se dirigió a Fritz y le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza para después retirarse.

—a-aún está enojado—susurró el niño acomodándose sus anteojos.

—no voy a negarlo, pero ya se le pasara.

—mamá...han pasado 2 meses.

—lo sé cariño pero no va a estar enojado para siempre, no te desanimes, te tengo una represa; iremos de paseo hoy.

 

Fritz le sonrió a su madre, ella siempre encontraba la manera de levantarle los ánimos.

* * *

 

Durante la tarde ambos se alistaron para salir; su madre vestía un largo vestido blanco junto con su bolso que hacia juego y Fritz vestía su traje favorito. Fueron al centro de la ciudad donde comieron helado y se divirtieron. Su madre había llevado consigo una bolsa color azul y no la había abierto en todo el día, solo le había dicho que era un regalo para él.

Madre e hijo caminaban por un parque verde y lleno de flores; algunos niños jugaban con una pelota mientras que las madres de ellos conversan a distancia, un joven paseaba a su perro y un par de chicas hacían deporte a lo lejos.

Leyna y Fritz se sentaron en una de las bancas. El niño no podía quitar sus ojos de una bolsa que su madre había traído consigo.

— ¿ya puedes mostrarme? — le preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

—primero cúbrete los ojos.

Fritz sonrió pero hizo lo que su madre le pidió, el chico se cubrió los ojos por debajo de sus anteojos.

—Ya puedes ver— dijo su madre. El niño se descubrió viendo como su madre sujetaba un oso de felpa frente a él.

— ¿no te gusta? —pregunto al ver la expresión del niño.

— ¿p-por qué es azul?

—es tu color favorito.

—...gracias mamá pero ya casi soy un adolescente, por qué un peluche.

Su madre sonrió y le estrujó el rostro haciendo que el niño también sonriera. —para mí siempre serás mi bebé. Pero esto no es todo— su madre sacó unos visores de aviador de lente opacado. — estos los usarás en tu primer vuelo.

El niño saltó de alegría al verlos, los tomó de inmediato apretándolos contra su pecho. — ¡son geniales! ¡Gracias mami! Te prometo que los usare en todos mis viajes.

Su madre sonrió en alegría, y abrazó a su hijo. — te amo.

—yo también te amo mamá.

Ahora debemos irnos, está oscureciendo y debo preparar la cena.

Ambos se dispusieron en marcha hacia su casa, caminando de la mano entre las calles de la ciudad mientras los faroles iban encendiendo iluminando su paso. Ya había oscurecido, la calle estaba vacía pero no estaban muy lejos de casa.

Su madre lo sostenía de la mano mientras que Fritz le platicaba de todo lo que había estudiado y sobre los experimentos que quería realizar cuando de repente un hombre con sombrero salió de un callejón apuntandoles con un arma.

— ¡denme todo su dinero! — ordenó el hombre que le apuntaba directo a cara de Leyna.

Fritz se paralizó al instante, el hombre había salido de la nada emboscándolos, sujetaba con fuerza el arma pero temblaba un poco. El pequeño apretó la mano de su madre con todas sus fuerzas mientras que su corazón empezaba a latir de una manera sorprendente.

— ¡no me oyó señora, deme todo lo que traiga! —le dijo acercando más el arma su rostro.

—t-tome mi bolso....n-no me lastime por favor— dijo la mujer quien apenas podía hablar, Fritz sentía como su madre temblaba, él quería hacer algo pero el miedo lo había paralizado, no podía reaccionar, no podía hablar, era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera desconectado de su mente y sin notarlo había dejado de respirar.

El hombre le arrebató el bolso, lo abrió y voceo todo su contenido al suelo inclinándose a recoger la billetera. El aún le apuntaba, ella se había quedado inmóvil temerosa de que jala el gatillo.

— ¿esto es todo? ¡No tiene nada de valor! — dijo el hombre sacando algunos billetes.

—e-es todo lo t-tengo...por favor no nos haga daño.

El sujeto estaba irritado al no haber encontrado un gran botín, luego su mirada se fijó en la mujer, Leyna era una mujer muy atractiva; su piel era blanca, sus ojos azules y su cuerpo era esbelto. El hombre sonrió con malicia.

—hay otras cosas que me puedes ofrecer.

Leyna se estremeció al oír esas palabras llenas de lujuria, sospechaba de las intenciones del hombre y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Estaba aterrada.

El hombre se acercó a ella sujetándola del brazo tratando de llevarla al callejón de donde había salido, Leyna empezó a forcejear soltando a su hijo.

— ¡no! ¡Suélteme!

Fritz pudo reaccionar al soltando una respiración pesada que había sostenido, su cuerpo temblaba pero tenía que hacer algo por su madre. Tomando todas su fuerzas se abalanzó contra el hombre para atacar pero el hombre al verlo reaccionó más rápido dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el arma que aun sujetaba. El golpe había sido tan brusco que incluso los anteojos redondos del niño habían salido fuera. El niño cayó directamente al suelo escuchando como su madre gritaba su nombre. El golpe lo había aturdido, cuando intentó levantarse sintió como un hilo de sangre le recorría el rostro.

Su madre empezó a gritar desesperadamente.

— ¡cállate! Más vale que seas cooperativa o sino...— el hombre movió el brazo apuntando con el arma a Fritz. En cuanto Layna miró se llevó la mano a la boca silenciándose mientras que su rostro ya estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—mucho mejor— respondió el sujeto con una gran sonrisa.

La respiración de Fritz era cada vez más acelerada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando eso era una pesadilla, era una pesadilla y necesitaba despertar ahora, pero el dolor de su cabeza lo trajo a la realidad, la sangre que salía de su herida ya goteaba por su barbilla, era una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas. Pero su corazón se detuvo cuando otro hombre apareció frente a él. Era el héroe local; vestía su traje azul y una larga capa colgaba de su espalda.

El héroe le dio un puñetazo al asaltante mandandolo al suelo con estupor.

Fritz levantó la mirada viendo al héroe con asombro, nunca había visto a un héroe y era tan magnífico como decían.

—no es cortés tratar así a una dama— le dijo el héroe con una voz varonil.

El hombre se incorporó mirando con odio al héroe, él sujeto volvió sacar su arma y le dio varios disparos pero esos no le afectaron. El héroe se acercó más a él pero el asaltante sacó otra arma. Ahora sostenía una en cada mano y con la mano izquierda apuntaba a Leyna y con la derecha a Fritz.

 

—Salva a uno— le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y entonces apretó los gatillos.

 

Fritz cerró los ojos con fuerza después de ver que el sujeto le apuntaba, él estaba aún en el suelo, sus manos eran puños, sólo estaba esperando lo peor.

* * *

 

Los dos disparos resonaron como uno solo, sus párpados le dolieron de apretar con fuerza hasta que los abrió después de unos segundos al no escuchar nada más y al no sentirse herido. El héroe estaba de su lado. Entonces él miró a su madre que estaba a unos pocos metros de él; ella estaba en el suelo y su vestido blanco se manchaba de sangre. El tiempo se detuvo mientras él miraba con los ojos completamente llenos de pánico.

El héroe en un acto de furia se acercó al hombre que reía, lo sujetó de ambos brazos y un crujir se escuchó, el hombre gritó de agonía cayendo de nuevo pero esta vez con ambos brazos rotos. Cuando se dio la vuelta el niño ya estaba al lado de la mujer herida.

— ¡mamá!...mami.... —. Fritz le hablaba con la voz quebrada y con la cara llena de lágrimas mientras veía como la mancha de sangre del pecho crecía aún más. El héroe se acercó y tomó del brazo separando al niño de su madre.

— ¿t-tú puedes a-ayudarla?...sálvala... ¡sálvala!

—yo...lo siento niño. Perdóname. —le dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Fritz no lo entendía, estaba atónito. Se suponía que era un héroe ¿por qué había permitido eso? ¿Por qué no había sido tan rápido para salvarlos a ambos? ¿Por qué a él? ¡¿Por qué tenía que salvarlo a él?!

* * *

 

Los días siguientes fueron tan rápidos, era algo irreal. Fritz no recuerda mucho de esos días, su mente había bloqueado todos esos recuerdos pero lo que nunca va a olvidar fue todo lo que habría pasado con él y su padre; Derek se había vuelto más violento y agresivo contra él y había caído en una depresión por la pérdida de su esposa. La casa tenía un aspecto descuidado y la alegría había desaparecido por completo.

Fritz buscaba entre los estante algo para prepararse de cenar, últimamente su padre había dejado de comprar víveres para el hogar y el refrigerador se encontraba vacío.

 

Fritz buscaba entre los rincones más altos pero lo que encontró fue algo que no esperaba; se había encontrado con un sobre que tenía un logo en particular.

     

El chico abrió el sobre y tras leer cada línea se asombraba cada vez más; era una carta donde lo solicitaban para la organización heroica. Él no lo podía creer, esa carta tenía fecha de un par de meses atrás poco después de la muerte de su madre. No comprendía por qué algo tan absolutamente importante estaba escondido, se trataba de algo que cambiaría su vida y su padre lo había escondido por tanto tiempo.

 

El chico guardó la carta, pensaba hablar sobre eso con su padre pero no sabía cómo, él sentía mucho miedo por él ya que recientemente incluso había sufrido golpes, su padre lo golpeaba constantemente por cualquier pretexto y él no podía hacer nada.

* * *

 

Por la tarde Fritz estaba en la sala viento Tv, tenía una cobija encima mientras comía cereal seco con una mano y con la otra abrazaba su oso color azul, el mismo que su madre le había dado el último día que pasaría con ella.

La puerta se abrió entrando su padre con su traje mal acomodado, estaba despeinado y su rostro era pálido. El sostenía una botella de cerveza en una mano y con la otra su portafolio. Sus pasos eran lentos y se ladeaba. Estaba ebrio.

Fritz se lamentó ver a su padre en ese estado pero ya era normal, la muerte de su madre le había hecho horribles estragos ya que a diario llegaba ebrio y llegaba tarde sólo para gritarle.

Derek se quedó a media sala mirando directamente a su hijo lanzando su portafolio por el aire. —me despidieron.

Fritz agacho su mirada hacia su plato de cereal sin saber qué decir. —y-ya no hay l-leche...t-tengo hambre— dijo con voz muy suave.

— ¡¿Cuántas malditas veces te tengo que decir que no tartamudees?! Tal vez tu madre te tenía paciencia pero yo no la tengo ¡eres un inútil! Tan deplorable que no te aceptan en ninguna maldita escuela, dices que eres tan listo entonces piensa qué harás para alimentarte.

El niño se puso totalmente rígido ante las palabras de su padre, se levantó rápidamente con su cobija y con su peluche en sus brazos. Derek al ver el oso se acercó él y se lo arrebató.

—estas muy grandecito para jugar con peluches O'hara...he tenido un día de la mierda y no estoy de humor para soportar tus idioteces así que mejor vete a tu habitación y piérdete en uno de tus libros.

—por favor...e-ese es mi peluche— dijo acercándose y extendiendo la mano pero su padre lo sujeto para evitar que lo tomara y al hacerlo notó algo inusual; las cicatrices de sus brazos eran muy notables ya que eran recientes.

—...qué es esto.

El chico se estremeció, cómo explicarle a su padre que se cortaba.

— ¿tú te haces esto?... ¿acaso estas demente?

Su hijo se quedó mirándolo directamente a los hijos en silencio, su respiración se estaba acelerando y su padre lo noto

— yo...he perdido a mi esposa... mi mundo, la persona que más he amado y a cambio me tengo que quedar contigo, un niño defectuoso, me torturas por el simple hecho de llevar sus ojos, el color de su cabello...eres igual a ella...tal vez tengas su rostro pero yo te veo como un monstruo, debería darte vergüenza mostrar tu rostro al mundo, no sé por qué no fuiste tú— dijo con tanto desprecio en su voz que Fritz derramó una lágrima sin darse cuenta.

Su padre lo arrojó lejos mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

El pequeño se levantó y se armó de valor para poder hablar, tenía que hablar de esto ahora,  trató de no tartamudear pues era algo muy importante, se trataba de lo que su padre le había estado ocultando.

—Quiero ser parte de l-la organización heroica—dijo mostrándole la carta con el logo.

— ¡¿de dónde demonios sacaste eso?!

—me aceptaron hace meses...por qué n-no quieres que vaya.

—¡Porque eres una desgracia! dudo que el linaje de héroes te quieran, no podías ni defender tu propio trasero en la escuela, ahora dame eso— le ordenó acercándose para quitarle el sobre pero el niño se negó escondiendo el papel.

— ¡Fritz O'hara! ¡Dame eso!

— ¡NO!

Su padre arremetió contra el con furia dándole un golpe en la cara con la botella de cerveza, esta se rompió tras el impacto. Su padre miró a su hijo en el suelo arrepentido de lo que había hecho. 

Fritz se cubría la boca. El golpe le había lastimado la mejilla pero tras romperse la botella los cristales lo habían cortado dejando dos heridas profundas que le atravesaban los labios. Sin duda eso dejaría cicatriz.

Fritz cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba furioso, estaba completamente furioso, todos los recuerdos de su padre siento cruel con él, los golpes, los abusos por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, las burlas y el sentimiento de culpa por no ser tan valiente para haber salvado a su madre. Todos esos pensamientos y emociones se acumularon en un solo instante, de alguna manera podía oír las risas dentro de su cabeza, todas esas burlas se juntaron en su mente haciendo que colapsara, el sólo quería escapar, sólo quería desaparecer...después todo fue silencio. Fritz abrió los ojos asustado. No sabía lo que había pasado fue como si hubiese perdido el control, como si de verdad su cabeza hubiese explotado, como si se hubiese privado de la realidad.

Entonces supo que así había sido, Fritz miró a su padre muerto en frente de él.

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Su padre estaba tirado a mitad de la sala con múltiples puñaladas en el estómago y con una cornada profunda en el cuello lo que hizo que se desangrara, había sangre por todas partes, el chico miró la escena totalmente pasmado, alzó lentamente su mano mirando que en su palma sostenía un gran pedazo de vidrio lleno de sangre.

Fritz se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sin embargo no se sentía mal por eso, sus manos aún temblaban y su corazón aún estaba acelerado por la adrenalina sin embargo no quería llorar, no sentía miedo...se sentía muy bien, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro mientras que sus hombros empezaban a brincar soltando una carcajada, no podía explicarse el placer que sentía, acababa de asesinar a su padre, de quitarle la vida de una manera tan violenta y le había gustado ese sentimiento, se sentía de una manera increíblemente placentera tener sangre en sus manos.

Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo porque su moral regreso a él ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz de verdad y me gustaría saber qué piensan de éste cap.


End file.
